Why do I Love you
by anime-couples1
Summary: Maka Albarn is the new girl at the DWMA.  Promising herself to never fall in love so she wont end up like her parents, then meets Soul, now this feeling is bugging her,now Maka must learn a new subject, LOVE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: How I met you**

* * *

><p>I look out the window and sigh. "Papa do I really have to go to school here in Death City?" Papa looks at me from<br>the driver's seat. "Maka you said you wanted to be just like Mama," I glare out the window to see the scenery while Papa kept talking. "in order to be like her you need to go to the DWMA just like Mama and I." I groaned and he gave me a look. "Maka Albarn you use to live here ya know so don't start sayin that this place is the worst, your also fourteen don't act like a five year old going to the doctor, I want you to behave yourself and enjoy being here got it?" "Yes Papa." We stopped right in front of a big unusual building, I looked at Papa.

"What the heck is this place?" "The DWMA, a great looking school isn't it?" "Papa it barely looks like a school." I start walking up the steps and about midway Papa takes a deep breath. "I forgot all about these stairs, so many stairs!"  
>I roll my eyes. They reached the top and Papa took a deep breath. "Maka I'm going in the school to talk to<br>Lord Death about you, come inside soon okay." "Yes Papa." I looked away from the entrance and looked at the

view.

Wow this school has an amazing view of the city. I twirled once and then stretched. This place feels so peaceful not down there were it feels so like unsettling, no up here was peaceful. "I love it up here." Man I am a big dork for talking to myself but hey I know no one. I was staring at the early afternoon sky relaxed when out of nowhere, a fist came flying at my face. "GAAH!" I hit the person who tried to hit me, I look at the person, a blue haired boy stood up and shouted. "I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK STAR! YAHOO!" I hit him again, now he was just being annoying. The boy whose name was Black Star got up, he was angry with me for hitting him, he kept telling me that I shouldn't hit a big man like him.

"Well apparently a girl just injured a "Big Man" with one hit in the head." "THAT'S IT BITCH, TIME TO DIE!" I stood back, now I messed up, I just messed with a boy ten times stronger than me and who is not afraid of fighting, I make a quiet scream, sounded more like a meow, then I close my eyes waiting to get hit. "Black Star what the hell are you doing to that chick?" I didn't open my eyes until I heard Black Star walk away; I open my eyes to see a white haired boy talking to Black Star. "Hey Dude defending a girl huh? _Jeez_ I didn't even start it." I glare at Black Star. "Oh _I_ started it? I'm not the one who just randomly tries to punch someone else who. Was. Doing. Nothing! And YOU. If you're his friend tell him to be more mature." The boy smirks, I was pointing at him accusingly. "Well now, who is this? A new girl, a little flat though but pretty cute."

I was in rage. "What is that suppose to mean?" I look at him and Black Star. They look at each other then laughed. I walked in the school that didn't even look like a school, and tried to find Papa. Where do I go, this is such a big building. Finally I ran into Papa who looked happy to see me. "Maka Lord Death wants to see you."

He walked with me to one room. We walk up to one black figure, it didn't even look human. "Hello Hello, you must be Maka Albarn, my my you have some of your mothers looks." I blush, and then I look at the unusual man. "Yes that's me Maka Albarn; may I ask who are you?" The man takes a big white hand out of his black body cloak and waves. "Lord Death, I am the founder of the school. I can see that you have the potential to make a powerful Death Scythe." "That is my goal sir." "Perfect, your classroom is Crescent Moon Class, Death Scythe would you take your daughter to the classroom." "Yes sir." I was fallowing Papa down the halls of the DWMA; before I enter the classroom Papa stops me. "Maka remember one thing." I look at Papa waiting for whatever he was going to say. "Pick your friends wisely okay Maka no delinquents for friends." I nod and peek into the classroom, a big, tan, muscular man saw me and said. "Come in here." I slowly walk in, everyone was staring at me, felt awkward being stared at but that's what happens when you're the new kid coming to school two months after it starts. "Everyone, for the past few weeks I have been mentioning their will be a new student in this class, she will now introduce herself."

I hesitate; everyone was looking and some whispering, what were they saying? I took a deep breath and let it out. "My name is Maka, Maka Albarn, I am a meister." Now the voices rose. Some I could hear, they said "A female meister?" and "How old is she?" I look down feeling embarrassed, did I look that young? "Thank you Maka, take a seat next to Tsubaki." I looked at the direction where he was gesturing, a black haired girl was sitting there, I walk up and and sit next to her. The girl named Tsubaki smiled at me and pulled her hand from her lap in front of my face.

"Hello I'm Tsubaki, Miss Albarn it's so nice to meet you." I grab her hand and shake it. "It's nice to meet you Tsubaki." I look at her with her small, calming smile, it was hard not to feel happy and relaxed around her, I smile back. "Okay Class today we are going to learn about capturing an evil soul without so much work for the meister." I stare at the board then whisper to Tsubaki. "Do we have to take notes?" "A … it's a good idea." I look at her helplessly. "Oh here." Tsubaki gives me a piece of paper and I quickly start jotting down notes.

When I was done I read my book, I felt like something or someone was looking over my shoulder, I didn't bother to look though it was starting to completely bug me. Out of nowhere a voice came in right next to me ear. "So, I see your reading, do you have nothing else better to do?" I quickly look to my right and see the white haired boy at my shoulder looking at my book. "Why are you looking over my shoulder, and how long have you been doing that?" "Oh for awhile, heh funny you haven't noticed me for like ten minutes." My face felt so warm but I ignored it, trying to ignore him to, but it was hard to when he wasn't leaving. A girl with dark blue hair came up with a friend of hers, went to the boy's desk, and handed him a note. The girls giggled and left. He opened the note then face-planted on his desk. I close my book and looked at the note; secretly I grabbed it and then snuck it in my skirt pocket. Tsubaki looks down at her desk. "Again that's the fifth one this week, we have a class hottie." The boy slammed his head on his desk even harder. "The chicks are hot but they're not my type." I look at him. "Hey why don't you ask one of them out? You might like her. Ever think?" He gives me a face. "Hey bitch…"

"Bitch huh? Wow you think of this crap yourself?" Now me and this guy started arguing, are teacher handed both of us slips, I read, "Clean up Library for disrupting class." The boy threw his down. "NO FUCKIN WAY SID!" Man he was pissed.

* * *

><p>After school I walked to the library, grab a broom and start sweeping the place, talk about dusty. A few moments later <em>HE<em> came in and grabbed a broom and swept everything everywhere making an even bigger mess. "HEY YOU!" I pointed a finger at him, again. "You are making an even bigger mess, were suppose to clean the library, not make an even bigger mess." He walked over and cornered me, he punched the wall which left a crack, and growled. "Better watch that mouth of yours before I rip it off." Great now he was acting scary violent. "No one ever says that to me and gets away with it, no chick, and if they're new then they're dead." I scream and hit him with my book, he held his head. "DON'T SCARE ME!" "Fuck lady do you always hit people?" I ran out of the library scared out of my mind.

* * *

><p>I ran home and tried to open the door, of coarse it's locked. Papa must be at the bar probably picking up a dirty hoar again, which is why Mama left. I found a broken window near my room and slid through, ignoring a piece of glass that stabs at my arm ouch! I go into the kitchen and make a sandwich and walk into my room to do homework. I sit on my bed and take out my Math book and a journal. First problem "If A has 400 sticky notes and B borrows 300 and gives back 200and C steals120 and takes 5 more how much does A have now?" My head started spinning; I am so not a math student, not bad just not the best. I put my math away. "I'll do it later." I waited for Papa to come home, I felt so alone for four hours doing nothing but reading getting that math done and daydreaming, it was only my first day and I'm already feeling the loneness and not-belonging just creeping inside. It hurts so much no friends, nobody to talk to, no Mama… I froze at that thought, and then began to cry, it wouldn't go away that one thought I cried out loud. "Mama come home, please come home, I … I miss you Mama I want you here I love you Mama, please come back, Mama please oh please, I can't do this alone." I hugged the pillow in my room and wept in it. I thought about Mama and how the divorce started and her leaving. I cried myself to a deep sleep, wanting this day to end.<p>

* * *

><p>About a week or two at my new school, new life, I noticed one really old part of the school that is not currently being used, I asked Tsubaki about it. "Well everyone says it's haunted, and a witch is lurking in its dark halls." I hesitate. "Really?"<p>

"Well those are the rumors; I was never brave enough to explore there myself. People say that if you go deep enough, the saddest music plays."

"I'll check it out after school."

Tsubaki looks at me like I just smacked someone. "Maka you can't be serious!"

"I am so serious." I sounded a little too confident. "I'm going to see if there is a witch or if it's haunted." Tsubaki sighs. I could tell what she was thinking, that I shouldn't go, I should risk it. I've been here for awhile now; I needed to know what was there, its eating at me. I am going after school, then go home, might climb through the broken window, do homework, probably wait for the jack-ass that I'm force to live with, and then lock my door so no drunks (or drunk) wander into my room, and go to bed. "Tonight, there is no stopping me."

* * *

><p>It was dark and quiet in the empty halls, even broken down doors. I peeked through a broken classroom and quietly tip-toed in, the room felt cold, empty, and so lonely but at the same time you felt like someone was there, with you, watching you, I walked up the hazardous stairs, creeks with every step, I whispered to myself. "Please don't break, please." I never know why people whisper when they're alone in solitude like environments. I found an old bookshelf in the classroom and pulled out a random book. It didn't have a title and the text was faded into a gross eggshell color, pages ripped in corners with yellow spots everywhere. I slipped the book in my bag and quietly slipped back out.<p>

I walked deeper into the halls; I was diving deeper into the mystery. I felt like a character in a mystery book trying to solve the unknown. Their was one thing I wanted to see, actually what I wanted to hear, the sad music, and so far dead silence. You can't be serious, this silence drains into you then you hear things, voices, sounds of people talking, it feels like…like… insanity. I turned a corner and started down an even more awkward hallway. As I walked I heard my footsteps going _clack…clack…click_ _clack…clack…click clack_. It echoed through the silent, dark, halls and it feels like your all alone, alone. "This is so old maybe about a hundred years, why haven't Lord Death tear this place down? What happened here?" I walked pass a big crack in the wall, a chunk of roof fell from the ceiling and scared the hell out of me.

"Well no music, I guess all the rumors are false." Just then a sad song was playing from a distance, I was going insane, I walked closer to the imaginary song, but it's very real, very real. I heard the sound coming from one room; I slowly, quietly open the door praying that whoever was playing that song wouldn't notice me. I tip-toe closer into the light then stopped everything, time has stopped but yet the clock was moving and the sounds _tick…tock…tick…tock. _I lean against the wall and stare, a young man was playing the piano, it was sad, but something else, what was that other emotion. It was lonely, wanting someone to be there, crying for anyone, alone. The young man stops tapping on the piano, he turns his head slightly, looking at darkness, he can't see me, I'm hidden in the darkness pretty well, and I'm wearing my black cloak.

"Who's there?" _Crap he knows I'm here he knows….he knows! _He didn't budge, he was like stone. "I know your there your hiding from me." I held my breath, the young man lifts his head in the light, wait a minute it's that boy, who threaten to kill me. I started walking back but a loud _creek _came through the floors. "Don't go, whoever you are, I won't hurt you, promise." His voice sounded so calming I walked forward the light slightly hits my body, only little shows. "What song were you playing a moment ago?" He turned back to the piano, lightly putting his hands on the keys, he started playing. "My feelings, who I really am." I listened to the song, the beautiful, no the horrifyingly gorgeous melody filled the room, like a spell it pulls me in, hypnotizing me. "That's very lovely." He stops playing and turns. "You don't know what I'm feeling."

"You're sad."

"That's obvious."

"You're alone, aren't you?" The boy stops playing then looks up at me. "Yea I guess you're correct." I smile at him then come out of the darkness, I look down at him. "What is your name?" He smiles at me which looks kind of off to the side. "I'm Soul, Soul Eater. So I finally introduce myself to Maka Albarn am I correct?" I nod, my face feeling warm. "Nice to meet you Soul." I stood there a minute longer hearing him play away, it felt like heaven. "You're…alone also aren't you, Maka." I hesitate then spoke up. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Mama, she left." He didn't laugh about me saying "Mama" no he sat there listening. "What happened?"

"She… uh wanted a divorce, Papa cheated on her with women from bars, they where always younger than Mama, it didn't go well she felt ugly and old, their was a big fight, I was six when it started." Soul stared at me with a caring look on his face. "So your old man started havin some time with younger women instead of your mom?"

"Yea."

"Heh, that's uncool."

I started giggling, then I look at him, he was so not the type of person I thought he would be. "Soul, where's your partner?" He smiles. "I'm a free man pigtails." "Oh you don't have a partner?" He smirks. "I'm a lone wolf, get it. It's hard though, it's like I shouldn't even be here if I don't have anyone." "What do you mean, Soul?" He stood up and stuffs his hands in his pockets; he looked pretty nice in a tux. "I don't have a meister to make me a death scythe, so guess it's pointless to stay in this school." Meister he doesn't have a meister, I could feel myself grin. "Soul." He glances at me, not moving his head. "Yea what?" "I'm a meister without a weapon." "So."

"Become my weapon, I'll make you a death scythe, you'll become the most powerful death scythe ever. I promise." He smiles. "You sure you want to be my partner, I'm kind of a sneak."

"I have never been so sure in my life Soul, I want to be your partner, and I really do. I don't care what happens to us, I want to be your meister." I held out my hand. "Will you let me be your meister Soul?" Soul looks at my outstretched arm and gives me a stare I have never seen before, I can't describe it, and he grabs my hand and shakes it. "You got a deal Maka."

Now I feel happy, I'm glad I meet Soul. Now my alone feeling was gone, I wasn't alone anymore. But now what will happen. Guess I'll have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 coming soon srry if the text is so bunched up Coming up: More laughs and maybe fluff.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My Life was a wreck**

* * *

><p>I open the door to my house, praying the idiot wasn't home. Of coarse Papa's home, and not happy with me, <em>gulp. <em>"Maka where were you this entire time?" I rub the back of my head and look away. "Uh… at school." I started towards my room when Papa stopped me; he was being such an ass getting in my business like this. "Yes Papa?" "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you were at school for three hours?" Oh … _crap _I was gone for three hours, man that's a long time, now I'm in big trouble, I can't lie, people can tell when I'm lying. "I…was talking to someone." "Who?" "A… Papa I found a weapon partner while I was gone." He grabbed my arm and shook me. "Who Maka WHO?" "Stop shaking me Papa and I'll tell you!" I stand near the hall close to my room; Papa leaned on the kitchen counter, waiting to hear about my weapon. "Well I was walking around this one part of the school… and I met this one guy and w…" "A boy Maka, are you serious?" "Yea, my weapons a boy." He stood up and pounds his fist hard on the counter, showing his anger. "NO YOUNG LADY, I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS.

" What? "Papa, I don't get…" "YOU ARE NOT STAYING HIS PARTNER YOU HEAR ME?" I looked at his in shock, why wasn't he happy that I finally found someone? "Papa it's just being partners, nothing special okay?" He gives me an ice cold stare. "You listen to me Maka…" I screamed to stop him from talking. "PAPA IT'S JUST PARTNERS WHY AREN'T YOU EVEN HAPPY THAT I HAVE A WEAPON? YOU HAD MAMA AS A PARTNER; YOU'RE NOT A GIRL TECHNECLLY! WHY CANT MY WEAPON BE A BOY?" He has a stun look to his face then punched the wall. "MAKA, LISTEN TO ME AND DON'T SHOUT!" "WELL THAT IS NOT HAPPENING. WHEN CAN I CONTROL MY OWN LIFE? YOU TELL ME TO DO EVERYTHING, NO NOT ANYMORE, I'M STAYING PARTNERED UP WITH MY WEAPON WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" Before he could say anything I ran up to my room and curled up on the bed. I wanted to run away, run and never come back, Papa was controlling my life, my _entire_ life, I wanted to be Soul's partner I really do, I want to make him a death scythe, and I don't want anyone else, just Soul. I was trying to sleep when Papa came in and told me he was sorry but it was his job to protect me. I sat up and glare at him, I started to shout. "You can't apologize now can you? That sorry excuse for an apology isn't going to work Papa; it's not going to work on me not at all. You can tell me what to wear, what to do, and what to even fucking eat, but you can NOT tell me who my weapon is, you have no power over that, none!" He stared at me in disbelief. "Is that so Maka. You think that just because it's your friends and -" "He is not technically a friend Papa, I just met him." "I told you to pick your friends wisely; you did not listen did you?" I stood up and started tearing up.

"You don't know my friends at all Papa, you ignore my life and everything about it, you cannot say my friends are delinquents just because I have a boy partner, you ignore my feelings you ignore everyone's feelings, that's why Mama left, you didn't care about how she felt when you started cheating, you were an asshole and cared about yourself and your reputation, that's all you ever cared about isn't it Papa that is all!" Papa got up and smacked me in my face. "GOT ANYMORE COMMENTS MAKA HUH?" I stood up and quickly slid out the broken window and ran far away, ignoring Papa telling me to come back. I wanted to run away because my dad was an asshole it's all his fault, all of it.

* * *

><p>I stopped in an ally looking out for Papa if he decided to come after me, but he cared about himself so why should I look out? I was starting to fall asleep when out of nowhere two guys came out and pushed me to the brick wall; I look forward and see another guy come out. He smiled; he needs to brush his teeth EW, wait I'm getting mugged crap! "Well lookie here a lost kitten aawwww, what a cute face you have little girl." He starts laughing, and then reaches into my shirt pocket for money. He was upset to find absolutely nothing. "Hey girly where is the dough, I don't have all night here." I got angry, started shouting. "Listen bub I got nothing on me and I'm not in the mood so let me go, or else you sorry excuse for muggers will get your ass kicked!" They all stared at me, the mugger who checked my one pocket grabbed a switchblade from his pocket, one: aren't those illegal and two: When did I jump into "The Outsiders"? He held the blade up to my neck, a bit of blood came down a little ways. "Well now, this seems a little unfair now does it." The men turn in the voices direction, my face lit up when I saw Soul standing there. "What the fuck do you want?" Soul puts his hands in his pockets. "Something you have belongs to me; I'd like to have her back." Wait hers? Please not be me. The man spits and looks at Soul. "You think your all hot stuff huh?" Soul smirks. "Hotter than you I'm sure." The man runs at Soul and tries to stab him, but Soul swiftly dodges his attack and grabbed his arm, then flips the man on the ground. I stare at the man to my right and kicked his nuts, then punch the man to my left, and flipped the man onto the man with the switchblade. Soul looks at me stunned. "For an innocent school girl, you can seriously kick some ass."<p>

I smile and put my hands behind my back. "Soul it's so late what are you doing out here?" "Night exploring, why are you out so late?" I looked at the ground. "I ran off, Papa slapped me." "Ouch." I stared at Soul. "Well I guess I'm gonna go. And Soul." Soul looked up from the guy's hand. "Yea Maka?" "What did you mean by I'd like to have her back?" Soul smiles. "Your mine Maka, mine and nobody else's." I felt my face got extremely warm at that moment, he acted so calm around those muggers, even though they were pathetic. Soul picks up the switch blade and moves it in his hand. "Cool, I'm taking this." I started walking off when Soul grabbed my arm. "Are you seriously going back to that stupid father of yours?" "No I am so not going back to that jack-ass!" Soul starts tugging at my arm. "Then come with me." "Wait a minute what?" Soul started tugging harder but I seriously didn't want to move. "I guess I'll just have to pick you up." "No Soul okay jeez, I'll walk." Soul wouldn't let go of my arm, like I would run away. He knows me so well already and we haven't been partners for a whole day yet. "Are we almost there?" "I don't know it's so dark out, stupid." "HEY!"

* * *

><p>Soul kicked his door open and walked me to the couch, and then put me down. "Soul Eater that was so "uncool" to pick me up!" Soul smiles and sits next to me. "You shouldn't have hit me and said "I'm goin home, nag nag nag." I toppled over him and started hitting him; he grabbed me and tried to push me back. "Soul that's mean I don't sound anything like that!" Soul starts laughing still pushing me back. "Nag nag naggie nag nag." I started to giggle. "Quit it Soul." He pushed me off. "Okay I am so sorry." I stared at the apartment; Soul keeps things decent, for a teen boy living alone. "Nag." I stare at Soul and pushed him to the side. "Oh, Soul knock it off." Soul looked tired. "Soul shouldn't you get some sleep?" "Do you have to keep saying, nag nag nag?" I pushed him again, but I pushed to hard because I fell right on him. "Hello Maka, nag nag." I giggle again. "You're so mean Soul." "No I'm not, nag." I got off of him and started to yawn. "So you're going home now?" I stare at Soul sleepily. "No I'm gonna stay in your house." Soul stood up and stretched. "Well then I'm going to bed, nag." I smiled then lay down on the couch. "Night Soul." I laid there for a few minutes, thinking about Papa, what was he doing? Probably sleeping or at the bar I'm sure. I close my eyes, darkness surrounds me and I relax.<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up at one in the morning, about time I go home, but it was one, o well. I found a piece of paper and grabbed a pen. I wrote a note saying, Soul thanks for letting me stay here. I'm going home okay see you at school. Again thanks, Maka. I put the note on his desk. I walked out the door and hurried home.<p>

* * *

><p>I slid through my broken window, and got changed into some pajamas. I walk to my bed and look at my clock, three, I should have ran home. I kept staring at my clock then slowly became a blur, I fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up with a light shining in my face; I sat up and looked at my clock. I stared at it for a moment then froze. "CRAP ITS ALMOST TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I quickly got dressed in a pink jacket and a long green skirt, strapped on my shoes, and I ran to the kitchen and found a muffin. I grabbed a brush and ran it through my hair, then decided to keep it down I didn't have time. I grabbed my school bag and ran out of the house. "Shit this is so not my day." I took a big bite of my muffin and looked at the sky it looked cloudy; I stepped in something green, I swallowed the muffin in my mouth. "How could this day get any worse?" As I took another bite, I felt a drop, then. It started to downpour. I looked at the sky. "AAAAAHHHHH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I ate the rest of my muffin and ran to school. I ran through the doors of the school and finally reached Crescent Moon class. I sat next to Tsubaki and she started to giggle, I shot her a glance. "Sorry Maka it's just that you're all wet. Why are you running late?" I started scrimmaging through my bag, trying to find my notes and ignore Tsubaki; sometimes I wonder how she is my best friend when she, sometimes, makes a big joke, who does that remind you of. I found my notes, and Black Star took them from my hands. "Hey Black Star give those back."<p>

"No way Maka I need these." I stared at him. "Why Black Star?" "I don't have these notes written down." I grab my book and hit him with it. "Notes?" Black Star looked mad at me. "WHY DO YOU HIT A STAR LIKE ME?" "Maybe it's because you're not a star?" I took my notes from his opened hand and started to read my book. Tsubaki, who was still giggling, was looking at my book trying to read it, I think I was going to fast for her because she tried to flip the pages back. "Maka you're going to fast I can't read as fast as you." I closed my book as well as my eyes. "Tsubaki why don't you get your own book? That's an idea isn't it?" I heard Black Star shouting, and Soul telling him to stop being an idiot, man I didn't even notice him, was he asleep? I have to be more observant or I'll get killed. As I opened my book Black Star took it out of my hands, asshole. "Man Maka how come every time I see you your nose is stuck in a book?" "Black Star give that back dammit." I reached for my book but Black Star pushed me away, and then shook his hand. "Maka you're still wet." "I know asshole, I was outside." I gestured my hands towards the window. Soul smirks. "Yes Maka everyone knows its raining, it started this morning." I rolled my eyes. "Yea Soul I was clearly pointing that out but thank you for narrating about when the rain started." "Sorry blondey, hey your hairs down." "Wow can you be more observant?" Soul closes his eyes. "I'm sayin I never seen your hair down, it's not strait." Tsubaki whispers in my ear. "When did you two start talking, I thought he scared the life out of you?" I stared at my book but not reading the words on the pages. "Well we just…" Tsubaki just stares at my face. "Maka?" I slowly lifted my head, she continued without my response. "Do you like Soul?" I felt extremely warm at that moment. "Tsubaki for the love of god, no!" "Sorry Maka just thought." "Thought what?" I admit I was being a bitch but who says that shit around people, okay I don't have a clue. Sid kept talking about witches and their spells and how to defeat one, and when you should defeat one. I raised my hand trying to get my mind off of Tsubaki's stupid question. "Professor Sid, how do you defeat a witch if your weapon is knocked out of your hands?" Sid looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Well clearly Maka you as the meister should run." I'm sure I looked confused. "But Sid wouldn't the weapon die, because what you're saying is that the meister abandons their own weapon for their own lives, aren't the weapon and meister partners and look out for each other?" "Maka meisters, like you, can get another weapon easily as well as bonding but a weapon like oh say your friend Tsubaki cannot do that so easily, why I don't know." "But what if personalities are different?" "It doesn't matter, a meister and a weapon with different personalities bond better because lets say both the meister and weapon don't like to make decisions they both get nothing done, so a meister and weapon pair are better when different it teaches both something like being brave or shutting up every once in a while, Black Star, now no more questions." I still wonder why.

* * *

><p>I walked down the hall when Soul grabbed me and scared me, and laughed his head off when I screamed. "Man anyone can scare you." "No not everyone." Just then Tsubaki came in and I jumped. "See anyone even the girl who can't even harm a fly." I glared at Soul, and then started to walk away. I stared at the mission board, Sid suggested I should actually try to find a mission if I have a weapon. I was looking around when Soul came by, please don't notice me. "Hey Maka." Man I have got to stop jinxing myself. "You're finding a mission already and you don't even know what weapon I am." He said it like he was offended. "You sir have never told me what weapon you are." "You miss, never asked me." I sigh. "Fine Soul what weapon are you?" "Oh you want me to ruin the surprise I rather not tell you." I hit his head. "Then don't complain." Every time I picked one up Soul took it from my hands and put it back, I swear I am tired of things getting taken out of my hands today. I picked one up then quickly got away from Soul. "No, let me read this one Soul." Soul leaned against the wall and I read, enemy in Death City, easy, Time: night, okay…, name: Nightfall, what kind of a name is that? "Hey Soul, this looks easy, want to try it?" Soul takes the mission info out of my hands, god that is getting old. "What the heck is with the name?" I slap my head. "I don't know Soul, if I knew I wouldn't wonder that myself, look do you want to do this mission or not?" Soul shrugs.<p>

"Eh, I'm game." "Yes, okay so we stay here and at night, well you like to night explore and I get to stay away from Papa." I heard Black Star's voice coming from somewhere but, oh god no. I look up and see Black Star jumping on the roof, he's going to fall, and then Soul looks up to and sighs then shouts. "If you're trying to prove you're an assassin, it's convincing no one!" I stared at Soul. "He's an assassin?" Soul smiles. "Yea a sharp one to, he can tell when people are looking at him, but that's a weakness." Soul and I stared at Black Star to see if he was going to fall. "Black Star get down!" I look and see Tsubaki running up; she was shouting at the so called "assassin", she stops in the middle of the hallway still shouting. "Black Star you're going to get in trouble now come down, please!" I walked up to Tsubaki with Soul right behind me. "Uh…hey Tsubaki what's wrong?" Tsubaki does a worry smile. "Oh nothing Maka, Black Star get down before a teacher has to deal with this." Soul looks at Black Star, then at Tsubaki who was now getting angry. "Tsubaki I don't think meister's listen to the weapon so do what I would do." Tsubaki looks at Soul with curiosity. "What tell me what you would do?" Soul grabs my arm. "I'll show you, Maka can you aim well?" I stare. "I can aim decently." "Cool now tell him this, Hey Black Star!" Black Star stops but doesn't come down. "Hey Soul look I'm more like a god up here!" Soul smirks. "Yea I bet you can't say something that will get Maka mad!" "Hey wait _WHAT?_" "Ha that's to easy Soul!" I glare at Soul, why bring me into this, asshole. "I GOT IT!" We all look up. "Maka you are the most unattractive girl ever I would be surprised if even one guy liked you and your flat chest!" Soul and Tsubaki stared at me, and then backed away. Black Star started to laugh. "HA THAT'S THE TRUTH HA…!" I threw my book at him and he fell. "I AM NOT FLAT IM UNDREGROWN DUMBASS!" I walk over to him and picked up my book. Soul and Tsubaki walk up, and then Soul gestures towards Black Star lying on the ground in a crater, now how will they fix that? "And that's how you get Black Star down from the ceiling." Tsubaki walks over to Black Star. "Are you okay?" Black Star sat up, so he is alive. "DAMMIT SOUL THAT DEVIL ALMOST KILLED ME!" Soul laughs. "Hey it got you down." I sigh, and then remember the mission; I took it from Souls hand. "Well when should we start?" Soul looks at the mission over my shoulder. "Do you mind?" Soul shook his head, I moved away from him. Right now I need to focus on my first enemy.

* * *

><p>At night Soul and I where walking around trying to find Nightfall. "Maka this is useless he might know where after him." "Then act like you're not after him just act like nothings out here at night." Soul stops and shouts at me. "Maka last night we were out here and night and you know that there was absolutely nothing, face it he is not here in Death City!" "Soul maybe we were on the wrong side of town last night, and for …" I stopped in mid sentence, Soul looks at me. "Hey Maka you okay?" "That's it we were on the wrong side of Death City!" I grabbed Souls arm and started running we have to get to the other side of town.<p>

* * *

><p>I looked in an ally for clues while Soul was regaining his breath. "Nothing, he is here I'm pretty sure." Soul looks at me still trying to breath. "Maybe … he is... not in… Death City." I rolled my eyes. "He is Soul." "Nope, like I said he is not in Death City, and for god sake I have a bike, we didn't have to run." "I didn't know." I started walking around and Soul right next to me looked as bored as hell. After fifteen minutes which felt like an hour, I gave in, Soul was right. "Well you were right he's not in Death City." Soul smirks. "Told you so Maka, you didn't listen." I stared at my feet, and then I shot up and turned around quickly. "Hey Maka, what's wrong, something in there?" I sensed something in the ally that was not human, I felt frozen, and something here felt wrong what's wrong with me. "Maka dammit are you okay?" "I… I don't know Soul!" I close my eyes and grabbed my head, when I opened them I saw nothing but blackness, I looked around and saw a blue light where Soul was standing, someone tell me what's going on! "Soul?" "Yea Maka you're acting like a nut job." I felt like I was going insane, the voices came back, and a faint red glow came from where I was feeling that awkward presence, what the hell. "Soul, I think we should go this way." I pointed towards the red glows direction. "Maka is something there, or are you completely nuts?" I closed my eyes and breathed, somehow my vision was back perfect. "Come on Soul I want to know what's over there." "Fine, stubborn woman." I peeked into the ally and again nothing. "I swear something was here!" Soul rolls his eyes at me. "Yea Maka you <em>know<em> something's here." I pointed at him. "I can hear the sarcasm in your voice Soul, and it's not appreciated." Soul leans against a brick wall, and I stood there like an idiot, I was so stupid. I thought something was here, turns out there was nothing, I failed. We both stood there in silence, I broke the silence. "Soul are you…" Soul looks up at me, why the hell did he look scared? "Maka you're bleeding, your HIP MAKA!" I grabbed my hip, lifting up my hand slowly and I froze in horror, blood my hand was covered in blood. "Soul what's going on?" I turn to see a man who looked like a shadow and had claws covered with red, he licked his claws and jumps at me. I stood back but got my shoulder. "Damn, who are you?" The dark shadow stops then an evil smile came to his face. "Welcome to Nightfall." Then runs at Soul but he dodges, then Soul looks at me. "Soul!" "Yea!" Soul held out his arm and then became a blade then his whole body transforms into a weapon, a scythe. "Ready Soul?" "Lets go!"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter took most of my spring break! Chapter 3 is coming hope ): Again text bunch sorry<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nightmare that kills**

* * *

><p>I stare at Nightfall's bloody claws, which sight send chills down my spine. "Maka." I stare at my partner who was now the form of a blade. "Let's go Soul Eater." Nightfall runs right at me and I used Soul to block, quickly spinning Soul I stuck his blade between Nightfall's claws. I kick Nightfall's stomach hard; he hit the brick wall on the other side. "Soul does this hurt you?" "Nah. I'm good." Figures, I ran at Nightfall praying this would be over quick but Nightfall changed and went into the ground, no Nightfall.<p>

I stood there for a moment wondering what happened when I saw Nightfall as a black creature emerge from the ground and cut my leg. I saw blood gushing out, I grabbed my leg and again my hand was covered with blood. "Dammit he can become a shadow!" "Maka you okay?" I stare at my partner. "Yea Soul I'm fine!" Nightfall showed his claws which were tainted with my blood, he snickered. I again ran at Nightfall and cut him but didn't kill him, no he went into the wall and became a shadow. I stood far from the wall so he couldn't attack me, then I saw a claw coming from my uninjured hip and then I fell to the ground. "MAKA!" He cut my back hard and deep, I was a bloody mess and I was so tired, but it's my job to make Soul a death scythe we need Nightfall's soul.

I stood up and was ready to attack. "Maka we need to run, this is too hard for us." "Shut up Soul, I can do this!" Soul's reflection came from the blade. "You can't be serious Maka; if we don't run you die!" "Then I die Soul okay big whoop!" "But I don't want you to die, Maka!" I ran towards Nightfall. "Little meister, you should listen to that weapon of yours, cause I will kill you." Shut up and DIE!" I swung Soul at Nightfall and cut a hand off, Nightfall screamed in pain. I ran up at him again but Nightfall stuck his claws in my stomach, I coughed up blood and felt myself getting weaker, don't die. I ran up to Nightfall but missed and then he grabbed my arm, he pulled my up closer to his face. "Look into my eyes," I did, not caring if this would kill me or not, Nightfall continued. "When I die, you young one will suffer with unending pain." I stabbed Nightfall when he was done talking; he was saying crap that made no sense.

I fell on the ground and laid there while I saw a red glow coming from the side. I heard Soul change back into a human and he sat me up. "Maka that was insane, you were on the verge of death, think before you attack." I look up at Soul, and then smiled. "Oh shut up Soul I didn't die and we won." Soul looks at the soul behind him; he grabs it and brought it closer to my face. "What the hell do we do with this thing?" I didn't answer, I felt weak and soon my vision was blurry. Was I dying? I couldn't breathe well, and it kept getting worse. I lost vision and the only thing I saw was the deep blackness that surrounded me. I'm losing blood, I couldn't stop it, I couldn't move. I relaxed waiting for myself to die.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see I wasn't dead, thank god, but in a room? A woman with a long blond braid in the front and a short hair style which seemed awkward but I was in Death City. The woman sees me awake and smiles. "Oh good your awake, you were quite the mess young lady." Did she think this was funny? I hate this place, I fuckin hate this place, living with Papa, getting injured, and worse of all people get killed! But then again it's not so bad... I don't know what to feel, oh yea pain. I look at my hip and it was bandaged all around, my back and chest was wrapped like that too.<p>

"AH excuse me ma'am where am I and how did I get here?" The lady looks at me with her sharp yet calming eyes. "You are at the DWMA, technically the nurse's office, and how you got there, well your weapon brought you here, and you were quite the bloody mess miss... Uh?" "Maka, Maka Albarn." The lady nods, then smiles. "I'm nurse Medusa if your ever injured then come here." This place felt more like a hospital than a nurse's office; heck my old school had two beds, no nurse's office, and medication. This place had blood bags, a nurse's office, needles, and more than two beds.

I gaze out the window looking at the peaceful scenery, total bliss. But down there was not so peaceful, and what Nightfall said before I killed him was still buzzing in my head. What did Nightfall mean by unending pain? As I was thinking a loud holler ran through my ears, I look back to see Black Star and Tsubaki walk in. "HEY MAKA SOUL TOLD ME YOU WANTED A DEATH WISH LAST NIGHT!" Nurse Medusa turns around. "Black Star please do not shout in here." "Okay sorry." I stare a Tsubaki, who was smiling. "Maka I'm so happy you're alive." I smirked. "Who said I would die?" Black Star jumps on my bed.

"Hey why did you risk it Maka you're suppose to be the smart one here, you're reckless aren't you!" I really wanted to hit him; I really really wanted to hit him. "Uh...anyways Maka I was so surprised that you actually got your first soul, you just need to obtain ninety eight more now and including one witch." I looked down. "Yea...I guess." I was upset, my first battle and I'm about dead, I made Tsubaki worry, Papa must be to, and here I am an idiot girl who about got herself killed. Black Star sat down at the foot of my bed and looked at me. "Don't need to feel bad Maka; everybody gets hurt once in a while when they get the spotlight, that's a part of being a big shot!" Big shot what the hell does that mean? Tsubaki looked at all the bandages on my body and here was the results: one bandage on my hip going all the way around, one on my back going all the way around to my chest and back, two on my right leg, and one bandage on my face. I must look like someone from a car wreck. Tsubaki got up and woke up Black Star, heck I didn't even know he was asleep, and said they'd see me after school, I was alone for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>At nine P.M I saw nothing but a black sky, it was so unsettling, and I couldn't see anything at all. I started to see something red it was just the color red, I was going insane. I was standing there for five minutes, or at least it felt like it, then a horrible scream filled the room and my hands were covered with blood. I screamed.<br>"Maka, are you okay Maka." I calmed down when I saw nurse Medusa's face, she looked a little worried. "Yea why?" "Maka you started to scream what happened are you in any pain?" I looked outside, it was a beautiful day, and I'm stuck here in this room. "Yea maybe I just want to get out." She stood up. "Maka you're my first patient who has ever screamed like that, was it a bad dream?" It was wasn't it, but I could feel this awful pain. "Nurse Medusa what day is it?" "A Thursday why?" "Just wondering." I grabbed my book and started to read but the words didn't look right, I felt light headed. Before I put my book down Soul came in. "How ya doin?" I glare. "I dunno how would you feel staying in a hospital bed then having a nightmare?" He laughed. "Man Maka you looked like a blood fountain when you passed out." "Thanks." "No problem." I hit him lightly on the head. "Ow that hurt abuse!" I roll my eyes. "Soul aren't you older than me?" "Dunno." Had to ask. I lay my head on my pillow and look at the ceiling. "Hey Soul, do you think Nightfall is really dead?" I look over at Soul who looked at me like I was stupid. "Yea Maka he's dead, I was used to kill him, stupid." He poked my head, I tried to bite him. "Hey Maka if you bite me I bite back." I grabbed his arm. "Soul you're so mean."

* * *

><p>"I can't focus on anything not even my book." "This worries me how?" I again try to hit him but he dodges, punk, why is he my partner? I sigh, looking at the clock. "Soul you should get to class." He looks at the clock then sneaks a laugh. "I've been late before." "Uh... detention ring a bell." Soul looks down at me. "Hey I've had detention before." Surprise, I cannot control him, jerk. "Will you please go to class." "No I want to stay with my injured meister." I cringe. "Soul you're just doing this to get out of class!" "Maka if I wanted to get out of class, I would have ditched, I really wanted to see you." My face was warm, why always around Soul? "Soul please go to class." "No, I'm good." "Get Soul I'm serious." Soul covered my mouth. "I'm staying, I want to see you." I took his hand off my mouth. "No you're just using this as an excuse Soul I know you are." "Maka, I'm not, I'm here because I care, I care about you dammit." Soul looked seriously pissed. "I don't believe you, no one cares about me, not Papa, Mama never bothers asking, no one." "Well I do Maka I care, you can't say I don't care." I stare at him. "Soul how would I know." "You would still be in the ally dead by now." He was right, Soul does care, in the ally when those guys tried to mug me he came and helped me. "Soul, sorry I was being a bitch." "Maka I want you to have this." He reached behind his neck and un-clipped a chain to a neckless, at the end was that switchblade he stole from that guy who was going to steal money, but was un-successful. "Soul why is that a neckless and why are you carrying it with you?" He put it around my neck and rubbed my head. "It's a good luck charm stupid." Again poking my head. "Stop that." "What I'm playing." "Yea more like teasing." I fell asleep ignoring him.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up and Soul asleep on my shoulder and leaning on the bed. "Soul wake up." I whispered. Soul opened one eye. "Good mornin." "Soul its six at night." Soul closed his eye. "What do you want then." "You should go home?" "Why I'm comfy." "Soul you missed a whole day of school I think you should at least get home, to get out of this place." "Fine "mother", I'm going." "Bye Soul." Soul lifts a hand as he walks out the door. "Well Maka he was here all day I thought he was staying all night." "Nope, lucky him." Medusa giggles. "Saturday you'll leave A OK." Oh Saturday great. Days go by so fucking slow.<br>I woke up screaming again, Medusa ran right up. "Maka please it was a bad dream!" I couldn't calm down it was

* * *

><p>horrible, blackness, blood, pain, screaming. "Nurse Medusa, am I going insane." "Oh no child, insanity is when you're body and mind is consumed in blackness and there is no escape." That scared me, literally it send chills down my spine. I can't live through these fucking nightmares, its killing me. "HEY MAKA, GUESS WHAT!" "Black Star what did I tell you already!" "Sorry." I smiled. "Well look'e here its the assassins, how you doing." "Maka guess what!" "What, what could be so important?" "GUESS!" I thought. "You got your ninety ninth soul?" Tsubaki sighed, she mumbled. "That would be the day." I giggled. "Okay what, I give Black Star." He smiled, it was huge. "Look." He pointed out the window. "Nurse Medusa can I get up?" She nodded and I got up. I looked out the window and I could not believe what I saw. "What do you think?" Want to know what it was? A giant chalk writing of Black Stars autograph, it was huge and it was pretty hilarious. "Black Star that's huge, why did you do that?" He patted my head. "My autograph will heal you faster than any old food or medicine." I smiled, that was nice that he cared to, self centered yes, but nice. "We'll thank you Black Star it's working already." He gave me a thumbs up, Tsubaki hugged me. "Maka I miss you, I need my gal-pal with me." I hugged her back. "Tsubaki you're my only friend that's a girl." "Mine too." They both left, Medusa walked towards me. "Maka bad news, it would be best if you stayed here longer." My eyes went wide. "Nurse Medusa please don't." "I'm sorry Maka but nightmares and you're tempted to rip off those bandages, you do it in your sleep." I didn't know that, but all because of nightmares?<p>

* * *

><p>Black Star and Tsubaki came back, with a camera. Black Star took a picture of his autograph and left… nice. Tsubaki talked about a rain storm so he wanted me to have a picture of it so it wouldn't disappear forever. I told her he could have done something else and she said she knew. He came back later with Soul and happily handed me the picture in an old frame. "There so you'll never lose it, hya ha ha." "Thanks Black Star" I admit these guys were so kind to me, giving me luck, waiting for me to get better, they were such good friends. "Maka did you see what Black Star.." "I know." Soul laughed. "Yea he kept saying it was a good idea, got two weeks of detention." Black Star stood at the foot of my bed. "IT WAS FOR A WORTHY COST!" "Black Star for the last time no shouting, and don't stand on the beds!" Nurse Medusa was very mad. At five Black Star and Tsubaki left, then a long while later Soul left, finally nurse Medusa left, I was all alone, again.<p>

* * *

><p>Screaming filled the dark room again, it was Nightfall's voice, I knew it was his, and that pain filled my body. My hands were covered with blood; a claw was stabbing my hip and my chest, going straight through my heart. I screamed again.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up at midnight when there was nothing but darkness. "I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I cried. I ripped the bandage from my leg and got up quickly and ran out the door, before going anywhere I ripped off all my bandages. I ran outside into the night. I kept running screaming in pain, it hurts it hurts really bad. I didn't stop until I reached a lake; I have never been here before. Nightfall's voice came into my head pain. He cursed me; no he was not a witch, how? I can't take this pain, I looked at my good luck charm, it was a weapon. I pulled it off my neck and the blade sprang out. I cried, remembering Black Star's autograph, Tsubaki's hug, and Soul's switch blade that he stole. They all cared about me. I cried and mumbled. "Good Bye friends." I held up the blade and closed my eyes, one two three.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Think this is the end? Well no my friend this is only the beginning!<strong>

**Chapter 4 is on the way. Chapter 2 had bad text issues but from now on they'll be more spaced out then bunched together.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ghost in the Graveyard **

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of the annoying one, referring to my alarm clock, and lay in my bed for a few minuets. I wonder how my meister is doing today, probably laying down asleep or awake reading. I shifted a bit then fell right out of my bed. "Ah fuck that hurt." I got up and pushed on my side, my right side was so sore from falling; I started walking into the kitchen. I turned on the burner and got a pan out. I walked to the fridge and got an egg, cracking it open and grabbed a spatula. I started mushing the cooked egg around, the ugly yellow and clear egg color turned into a messed up yellow mush, it didn't look edible at all. It started looked okay, I took the pan off the burner and then turned it off, and I grabbed a plate and scrapped all the eggs onto a plate and grabbed a fork. I started eating faster than normal and was done in a record time of five minutes. I got changed and walked out the door to school.<p>

* * *

><p>Walking up the stairs to the DWMA everything seemed perfectly normal. "I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK STAR, AND I HAVE COME TO ASSASSINATE YOU!" I walked a few feet forward and he missed me by a foot. I waved at him. "I GOT YOU NOW!" He threw one chain scythe at me, it was coming at me fast, and I changed my arm into a blade, the chain scythe wrapped around it. "Now I got you Black Star." I moved my arm back and tugged hard, he came flying at me, and I punched him. The chain scythe started glowing yellow and then changed into the demon shadow weapon Tsubaki. "Were very sorry Soul." I smirked at her. "What are you bowing for?" She stood up turning pink, probably embarrassed. We walked inside the building the hallways filled with teens; I stood at the wall waiting for the nurse's office to open up. Tsubaki walked over and held up a note. "Here lover boy, a girl told me to give this to you." I grabbed the note from Tsubaki and read it, another stupid love letter. "Who wrote this one?" Tsubaki pointed to the left of us, well her right my left. A girl with short brown hair giggled, she looked cute, and I smiled. Tsubaki puts her hands on her hips. "Soul I think Maka made a good point when you guys first met, you should at least try to ask one out." I stared at her then laughed. "Tsubaki I don't ask them out for a reason." "What reason Soul Eater?" I looked at the note again, she started talking again. "You obviously like her so go ask her out."<p>

I shifted a little to the side and put my hands in my pockets. "I'm not going to ask her out final." Black Star was running up then slipped on something, I chuckled. "What the hell is this?" He held up a bandage. "That's obviously a bandage, stupid." He lightly punches my shoulder. "You're funny!" He said it sarcastically. I turn to look at smarts partner, her face looks pale. "M- Ma-." I snap my fingers in her face. "Hey Tsubaki, something wrong?" She held her hand out then screams. "MAKA!" She pushed me aside and opened the door to the nurse's office then runs up to Maka's bed. I walk over and was shocked; her bed was empty... how? "Nurse Medusa where's Maka?" She looks at me from her desk; her face was buried in her hands. "Soul if I knew where she was I would have told Lord Death by now, I'm such a terrible nurse." She buries her face back into her hands, she must have been stressed. I looked at the bed, blankets on the ground, and some dried up blood. "Where is that idiot?" I asked. "I'll go report to Lord Death!" Tsubaki runs out. "Black Star you should probably go after her." He nods and ran right after her. I went to class; as soon as I was there I looked at the board, self study. "What the?" God what was so damn important? I shouldn't stress on it that would be uncool. I rested my feet on the desk and started to fall asleep. The next minute I heard them call my name on the intercom, what for? I got out of my seat and headed towards the death room.

* * *

><p>As soon as I came in a guy was freaking out about something. Lord Death waved a hand at me. "Ah yes come in come in Soul how ya doing?" I walked over. "Yea Lord Death, why did you call me down?" "Ah well your friends here told me that Maka is missing, and that she is your meister?" I nod then the screaming maniac started screaming at me. "Death Scythe stand back." Lord Death got out a hand. "Lord Death what do you want?" He looks back at me. "You ARE her weapon right; you know what would have happened correct?" "I guess." He held his hand up to me. "Do you know what may have caused her disappearance?" I thought for a moment. "She was acting weird when we visited her at the nurse's office, she asked me a question." Lord Death made a curious noise. "Soul, what did she ask you?" I stared at the ground. "She asked me if Nightfall was dead, which he is." Lord Death stood up straighter. "Really what else?" "That was the only question." "Why do you think she asked that?" I looked up at him. "I don't know why, I remembered when she asked it the sound of her voice, she sounded scared." He made another noise. "Well we'll get to work on finding her, you should get back to class, all of you." Black Star, Tsubaki and I nod and we headed down.<p>

* * *

><p>"Soul?" I look at Tsubaki who in the seat above me. "Is that true, she really asked that?" I nod. "Soul what about the kishin egg?" I stare at her. "The what?" "The th—the soul!" "Oh." I pulled it out of my pocket and showed her." What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Black Star laughed "Eat it!" I tried to hit him. I'm going to <em>suffer <em>tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I want to help but no I will get in the way, people hate me. I looked at Tsubaki, who was crying, I have no clue what she's feeling. Maka was Tsubaki's best friend, her only friend that was a girl. They talked, laughed, whispered stuff, only time Maka ever acted like a girl. Now she was missing. I stare at Tsubaki and put my hand on her head. "She's fine Tsubaki, okay Maka just ran off, probably just wanted to get out of there." She smiled at me. "Thanks Soul." I smirked, she was still unsure about her. I sat back and looked at the ceiling, out of nowhere Black Star poked my head, he is so annoying. "Hey there assassin." He smiled. "Soul you seem so calm." "What are you talking about?" He chuckled. "I mean your meister is missing and you don't seem to care at all." I did care but I shouldn't let it bug me, I'll stay cool and wait. "Black Star why do you think I have no care for my meister?" He looked at me like an idiot. "You're just being cool about it that's all." "Oh<strong> I<strong> get it; you're just assuming that I don't care."

Tsubaki looks at me with her mouth open. "What?" She still stood there but eventually spoke. "I never heard you use such vocabulary!" I stood there with my face probably turning red from embarrassment, then immediately sat down. Black Star laughed. "Black Star what happens when you're annoying?" He looked at me then started laughing again. "Maka hits me with that book of hers but she's not here!" He continued to laugh, next minute I hit him with Maka's book and smiled. "HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I laugh. "You my friend were being an ass." Tsubaki points out. "I think he means why did you hit him with a book." I look at the book. "Well Maka is not here someone should fill in for her." "YOU COULD HAVE JUST LEFT THE DEVILS BOOK IN THE NURSES OFFICE YA KNOW!" I look away. "Ya but I chose not to." I started reading what was in the book, it was a crummy fantasy with witches and a princess, how cliché. It bored me in two seconds, how could Maka read so much? I started looking at the ceiling again, when will class be over?

* * *

><p>I was trying to find my bike; sometimes I forget where I park it, which is sad. Black Star ran up and gave me the autograph he gave to Maka, I couldn't tell him I didn't really know where she lived but he left before I could tell him. I look behind me and see my bike. "Oh it was out in the open." I hop right on and started riding home.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked inside and threw my jacket on the couch, I have to ask Sid tomorrow what do I do with the stupid kishin soul; yes it is still sitting in my pocket. I put the autograph in my bag and laid on the couch, I wondered if they found Maka yet, it's starting to kill me, the one thing I look forward to doing everyday was to annoy her, I needed to annoy Maka that's my job. I can't take it, now I wonder is anyone have an obsession worse then mine, maybe. I stared at the ceiling then things turned black. I wake up looking at what time it was. 6:45, well not the best time in the world. I put on my jacket and grabbed my bag, and then left.<p>

* * *

><p>At school in the hallways, Sid stops me. "What Sid I need to get to class ya know." He looks at me. "Soul I have some bad news, follow me." I did and we entered the death room, there was a coffin there. Sid walked me to the coffin and inside was a blonde girl with emerald green eyes, she was dead. She was Maka. I froze in horror, no this isn't happening, this isn't real! Sid started to talk. "Soul, she sta..." I ran off, she isn't dead, that's not my meister. I ran outside hop on my bike, and drove away.<p>

* * *

><p>I ran into the apartment and threw everything down, my bag, my jacket, and my sweatband. I kicked off my shoes, and punched the wall. This isn't happening. Why am I so upset by Maka's death? I lie down on the couch and stare at the ceiling, thoughts racing. How did she die? Why? I sat there for the longest time.<br>At 5:03 Black Star came in with an envelope and put the thing right next to me and a note. "Got an album?" "Yea why?" He didn't answer just walked into my room. "IS IT IN YOUR ROOM?" "Yes." He came back out and smiled. "If you want to look you can later." "Okay, what's the note say?" He went to the door. "Read it." I did, it was for her funeral, I threw it. "Black Star who gave this to you?" "Sid." I read the date, it was tomorrow. He left thank god, and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up at noon and walked into the kitchen I grabbed a carton of milk and just drank out of it, I was to lazy to get a glass. Black Star came in again. I stare at him. "Hey Soul you didn't come to the funeral." I nod. "Why?" "I just didn't want to." He nods. We stood there for a moment, and then I spoke up. "The album, what did you put in it?" Black Star looks at me. "Check it out yourself." I didn't really want to. We talked for five more minutes then he left. I was alone, perfect. I ran to the photo album in my room and pulled it out; I sat on my bed and opened it up. I said time in a new town, first picture was me before I left, I looked younger, the next one was Black Star, my first friend. I turned the page, it was Tsubaki, then it was both of them, arms wrapped around each other, smiling. Turned the page, Black Star, Tsubaki, and I all smiling on the steps of the school. That's all the pictures I have in there, but I want to know what Black Star put in here, I turned the page, I saw a girl putting her hand in front of the camera. I look at the other side it was the same girl sitting with Tsubaki in the library smiling. You already know who the girl was, don't pretend its a completely different person. I closed the album and put it back into my closet. I was going to visit her grave tonight.<p>

* * *

><p>In the graveyard, hooks cemetery, I tried to find Maka's gravestone, it was hard because this place was always covered in fog. Finally I found it, I smiled. "Hey Maka." No response, I looked at her birth year and now. "Well well I am older than you, you're fourteen." I'm fifteen. The wind blew, the only response. I walked off; I was being lame, talking to a dead girl. I walked home, I can't stand being there. My apartment was kind of close to hooks so it wasn't a painful walk home. I reached the door to the building when I saw the muggers. I walked over to them; they saw me and backed away. One spoke up. "Hey it doesn't have the girl." It? God, jerk. "So where's the girl?" "Not here." They laughed. "Why did she dump you, I felt sorry she was dating something not even human." They laughed even harder. "She wasn't my girlfriend thank you very much, and I am human." They stared at me. "Oh did she find someone more human looking than you, because you looking like a human is like saying I look like a crazy drug addict." "Well then I certainly look like a human." They stood up and got ready to attack. "You want to fight me remember what happened last time?" They froze and ran off, I laughed and walked inside. I walked up some stairs and opened the door to the apartment, and sat on my bed. I took out the kishin soul, and thought what should I do? I ate it. It tasted pretty good. I fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I went back the next day, pretty dark out and as foggy as ever. I stood at the grave and smiled. "Hey meister, how's the death thing and all?" The wind responds. "You know Tsubaki misses you." I felt a hand grabbing my leg. I ran off, this place gave me goosebumps. I ran home ran threw the door, ran up the stairs, and ran into the apartment, then ran into my room, I breathed heavily. I fell down on my bed and fell asleep. I woke up two hours later and walked into the kitchen, and noticed a lump on the couch; blankets covered the entire body and face. If it was Black Star again I swear to god I will kill him, I walked up and threw the covers off. "HEY YOU LAZY..." It wasn't Black Star. The figure got up, and looked at me; it said something in a calm voice. "Soul?" Her eyes where green.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue? I think this is terrible like extremaly bad.<strong>

**O well chapter 5 is coming I think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I thought you were gone  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I stare at her, this isn't true is it? The figure slowly sat up and kept staring at me with her emerald green eyes; she made a soft giggle sound. "Soul are you okay?" I just stood there then immediately turned on the lamp closest to me and turned back but being even <strong>MORE<strong> shocked by who it was, I couldn't deny it now, she was sitting there, ripped up clothing, messy blond hair and cuts everywhere yes she was back have no fuckin clue how but she was. "Maka? How are you even?" She stared at the ground looking pretty guilty. "Maka, what happened everyone thought you were dead!" She looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry Soul, I- I committed suicide, it wouldn't stop it just kept going, screaming, crying, bleeding, dying, I just couldn't take it." She committed suicide what the fuck, she was here though, yea I'm confused. "Maka you attempted to commit suicide, not committed, if you committed that means you're dead." She looks at me upset. "NO! I'm sorry I shouted but listen to me I did really die, I have no clue how I'm back, I had nightmares the unending pain, it was killing me mentally." I didn't want to lose my cool but hell I couldn't resist, I rapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. I had no clue why I hugged her I just wanted to, I felt her stiffen up but she finally relaxed. "Maka?" She pulled away from me.

"Yea Soul?" "Promise me you wont tell anyone that I hugged you, its sort of uncool and its not really me." She giggled. "Soul I won't tell anyone, hell why would I?" I laugh. "If you do I'll fuckin murder you and you're going back to hell." She started to laugh. "Yea to bad I'm going to heaven you stupid jerk!" Somehow that made me laugh even harder. "I'm serious Maka don't tell anyone!" She was laughing just as hard as me, she lightly pushes me. "Soul you don't sound serious at all!" I laughed a little to hard cause I fell off the couch, Maka stopped laughing for a second, and then laughed even harder. "Man over board!" I started to laugh again, man we couldn't stop, but eventually we stopped and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up on the floor, and sat up feeling like I slept on stone all night. Maka was passed out on the couch, she looked peacful in her sleep. Man I am acting weird and out of character, it was almost time for school so I had to wake sleeping beauty up. I got up and walked over to the couch, then flipped it over; I waited to see if she woke up. "WHAT THE HELL SOUL!" She's awake. "Morning Maka." Maka stares at me. "You can't even sound cheerful then their is something wrong with you." I smirk. "Well let's get ready for school." "Hey wait Soul!" I stop and look behind me. "Yea what do you want?" "I can't go to school, remember I was dead." "I'll say its bring a zombie to school day." "Oh ha ha ha, very funny." She sounded pretty cute when she's being sarcastic. I started thinking but Maka woke me up. "Soul what are you doing?" "Do you think a zombie will be at the DWMA someday." She hit her head. "Honestly Soul, think logically here." Mean bitch acting like she was smarter than me. "Maka come on what's holding you back, besides the dead thing." "I have nothing to wear to school!" "What you look fine, it shows your personality." She tried to hit me. "You are being an asshole!" "ABUSE!" "Soul stop that you are older than me." I laugh. "Yea by a year." I go into my room and got changed, as soon as I got out Maka was sitting on the couch, I flipped it over. "KNOCK IT OFF SOUL THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" I laugh. "Oh yes it is." She clenched her fists and stared at me. "Okay come here I'll find something, ya big brat." "HEY!" We walked into my room, I rummaged through my closet trying to find something. "Oh no way Soul I am NOT wearing something of yours."<p>

"Why?" "Because you're a size bigger than me and were not the same sex." I chuckle. "What you have the body of a guy, what's the difference?" She kicked me. "SOUL YOU TAKE THAT BACK I DO NOT HAVE THE BODY OF A MAN!" "Prove it, you're flat and have no curve what-so-ever." "TAKE IT BACK!" I smile. "No I'm good." She looked at me with a serious look on her face. "Take it back Soul I mean it." "Can't take the truth?" "That is not the truth, you know it." "I'm like honest Abe, I never tell a lie." She starts hitting me, but it didn't hurt, it was pretty annoying. "SOUL THAT WAS SO A LIE!" "All you ever say is nag nag nag!" "DONT START WITH THAT AGAIN!" I laughed. "Look do you want something to were so you don't like walking garbage?" She stops hitting me. "Yes." "Then shut up." She just stood there, I kept moving things around until I found a tank top. I tossed it to her. "Soul a tank top really?" "Yes." I looked at her ripped off clothing, she had a ripped up shirt, but her pants looked okay, they were ripped at the ends so they should be shorts. "Maka go and change." "Where?" I pointed towards a room that was empty, she walked in. I threw a pair of scissors. "Why did you give me scissors?" "You'll know if you look in the mirror." I walked away and stood against the wall. Minutes later she asked what to do with the scissors. "I said look in a mirror." "There is no mirror in here."

I grabbed my cell and told her to come out. "What?" She was wearing the tank top. "Hold still I'm gonna take your picture." "To replace a mirror?" I was setting up the camera on my phone. "Got a better idea?" "No." "Then shut up." I took the picture and handed it to her. "Now go." She walked back inside, I waited again. She came out handing me my phone. "I cut my pants into shorts happy?" "No you still look like a dude." She held up a book. "Want to say that again?" "Where the hell did you get that?" She looks at it. "I have _no_ clue." Now that was scary. I tapped her shoulder; she was still looking at her book. "What?" "Time to go." We went outside, and stopped. I found my bike parked on the side of the building. "A-Soul?" "Yea, Maka?" "You own a bike, is that how you get to school?" "No I just keep it out here to show it off." "Okay, sorry it looks like a piece of junk." I was offended. "Take that back Maka my bike is awesome!" "No its so not." Jerk. I got on and stared at her. "You comin?" She looked scared. "No." "Why?" She slowly looked away. "I'm scared." Chicken, I grabbed her and told her to get on but she looked freaked. "Get on its not gonna crash." "That helps." I was getting impatient. "It is perfectly safe, when I'm not driving like a maniac." She screams, and tries to run. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "No Maka get on the bike its not going to crash." She stares at me. "Promise." "Yes promise now get on the bike." She slowly got on,_ finally. _I started it up, Maka about flipped out. I started driving off.

* * *

><p>"That was hectic Soul." I smiled. She seemed so mad, I love it. I waited for Black Star and Tsubaki to come, when all of a sudden a speeding chain scythe came down right next to me, again? "I AM BLACK STAR YAHOO!" I moved back and again Black Star missed me. "Hi." Black Star got mad at me. "SOUL WHY THE HE…" He looked behind me stunned, Tsubaki must have noticed to because she quickly changed back into a human. "MAKA!" She ran up to her and hugged her to death. "Tsubaki I don't think she wants to die again." Maka hugged her back. "<em>Tsubaki I—can't really breath<em>." She stopped and stood back. Black Star knocked on her head. "Is this a joke? Maka's dead you know." I smirk. "That is the real Maka." Black Star pulled her face. "How can ya tell?" "**MAKA CHOP!**" I laughed at him. "That's how." Black Star stood up. "She still has a strong arm." She giggles, why aren't they freaking out that she's alive? Don't know, don't care. I looked at the building. "So should we go inside or skip school?" Black Star raises his hand. "SKIP!" "Maka chop." "OW UNCALLED FOR!" She smiles at him, and then sticks out her tongue. I hit her head lightly. "Stop it, you're suppose to be the mature one here." "I can be as immature as I want!" I smirk at her. "Really? I don't think so." She hit me then walked inside, Tsubaki followed her. I look at Black Star who was rubbing his head. "She can't take a joke?" "Guess not." I don't get her at all; I don't even know why were partners. I started walking inside, Black Star ran past me inside.

* * *

><p>I was balancing a pencil on my hand just bored out of my mind. I look at my friends to see what there doing. Tsubaki was writing down something, Maka was reading, no surprise, and Black Star was just staring at Sid. When he was done talking I pulled on Maka's pigtails, she made a <em>yelp <em>sound. "Soul _OW _that hurts!" I smiled at her. "I know you cried." She slapped my hand but I refuse to let go, its hilarious so why stop now? "Soul let go that HURTS!" "I know you don't have to yell at me." I twirled her hair around my finger, and she started slapping me again. "Knock it off." "Hey dead girl, you should stop with the attitude." I stare at her, she looked pissed. "DAMMIT YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE LET GO!" "No." She was trying to pull away; the look on her face was the best. I heard Sid come up and he handed us something. "If it's cleaning up the damn library then no." "No Soul it's something else, you left the library looking worse." I stare at the slip he handed Maka and I. "Go to Death room." Maka looks at him. "Why?" "Just go now!" We nod. She walked down and waited for me to catch up. We walked out and started down the hall to the death room. "Soul its all your fault." "No you were the one who screamed." She looks away. "Fuck you." "Bitch." I was harsh yes, but she got us in trouble, and nobody blame me _I _was just joking around. I can't take her, she was too strict and a bookworm, my complete opposite, someone you cannot get along with at all. Why am I her partner again? We walked into the Death Room. Maka looks at the mirror. "Were is he?" I hit my head. "You have to call him." "Really, what's his number and where is a fucking phone?" I stare at her. "I don't know, you're my first partner!" "I am not you're first partner, am I?" "Yes you are." She looks back at the mirror. "Well maybe it's the mirror!" "What?" I was confused. "Why is the mirror here Soul?" "Don't know never cared." She snapped her fingers. "The mirror is the phone."

"Are you serious? You've lost it." "_Are you serious? You've lost it_." She said it in a mocking tone. "Here help me think of his number." "He is a death god does that help?" She stares at me. "No no it doesn't." I thought for a minute. I started to laugh. "What is it Soul." "I thought of something." "What is it?" I laugh. "Try uh never mind, its bad." She hit me. "Be serious." She walked off to go ask what to do. She came back a minute later. "No one wanted to help." I smirk. "Well there was a guy here yelling a few days ago, when you went missing." She looks at me. "Okay where is he?" "Don't know, he was an adult." She got a face of disgust. "Never mind, lets find another teacher." I shrug. We walked around trying to find something. She walked into the library, and asked the librarian. She walked over to me, smiling. "I _got_ it." Maka happy looks weird. We walked back to the Death Room. She walked over to the mirror. "I was right about the mirror being the phone, **HA**!" God smart ass. She looks at the mirror. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door." The mirror flashed, going _BING BING BING_. "Hello Lord Death are you there?" His reflection appeared. "Yea yea, hello." "Scythe meister Maka here." I nod. "Yes you were sent down here right?" We nod. "Listen as punishment I'll give you a lesson is that alright?" "Sure sir." "Okay there is a real trouble in the City, a monster mugger, don't give him money, he kills." Okay, sounds like a hell of a lot better than the one we met. I stare at Maka, was she alright to fight this guy? I was worried okay! We started down the hall when I stopped her in the hall; she stares at me. "Let go come on Soul this is how we got in trouble!" "First of all it was your fault, and second are you insane?" She looks at me. "I'm perfectly sane okay lets go." "Maka look at yourself, you're all cut up. What about your back?" She backs away from me. "Its okay Soul, I'm fine." She started walking away; I could see the cut marks on her back through the tank top. I started walking, following her outside.

* * *

><p>Walking around Death City is a real bitch I mean really. Its like a maze, you get lost in a minute and worst of all you go in fuckin <em>circles<em>! I hate this place so much, I've been here over two months now and I still get lost. "Maka how did we find Nightfall again?" She got a confused look. "I have no clue." I stare at her. "You miss were the one who found him." "You mister were no help whatsoever." I sigh, she was right I was no help finding, but I am the weapon. "Soul lets get going, are you going to help or be useless?" "Maka I may not be useful in finding someone but I'm pretty damn good at helping us win a fight, without me you wouldn't have gotten one kishin soul." She stares at me. "And without me Soul you wouldn't have a meister at all." Why the hell does she always know what to say, I can't stand her. We walked for an eternity, I snapped. "GOD THIS IS SO DUMB!" "Soul calm down, you don't need to spaz!" I put my hands in my pocket. She closes her eyes, but she looked freaked. "Maka what the heck is wrong?" "It's happening again, not again!" What the hell is she talking about? This was like the time when we were trying to find Nightfall. Something happened to her eyes, I think.

"Soul I think he's that way." "Why?" "Just trust me!" She squinted her eyes shut then opened. "Soul, follow me." I did, but I was still confused though. Again we walked for an eternity. Maka stopped, and looked at me. "Do you have an idea?" I shook my head, but I slowly turn behind me. "Soul are you…" "_Shhh _this way." I grabbed her arm and pulled her into an ally. I look over the side and saw what made that strange sound. "Soul." Maka whispered. I look at her. "What's out there?" "I heard a woman scream, then someone's footsteps." "What?" "You didn't hear any of that?" She shook her head. She poked her head over and gasped. "Something's coming over here." I look and saw it, and it looked ugly. Maka gripped my arm. "That's the guy, Soul get ready." "Yea." She walks out and looked at the monster. "You, you are the mugger that murders." I walk out, yep he looked like the guy. The thing started to laugh, I transformed, Maka caught me and spun me around a bit. "Lets end this." Maka started to run but right at that moment she stopped. "What is wrong with you? Run at it." She wrapped an arm around to feel her back. "Soul I can't run, my back hurts still." Dammit I knew it, she was still to weak to fight. Maka ran at him, I saw her clench her teeth as well as her grip. She swung the blade at the mugger and pushed on me to turn, we cut him in half, his soul floated down. I transformed into a human, and ate the kishin soul. Maka started walking off, I quickly catch up to her. "So we did it." She nods. "My back still hurts though." "You should have sat this one out." She looks at me. "Soul you act like you know everything don't you?" "No." We started walking. "Soul, I say you do." I look at her. "Ah—why do you say that?" She smiles, then twirls and skips off.

* * *

><p>The next day Maka came in late, but looked better then yesterday. Tsubaki waves her over; she happily walks up. "Hi guys." Tsubaki giggles. "Maka congrats on your second soul!" "Uh—thanks." I groan. "Soul, whats up?" I pointed up. "The roof." She rolls her eyes. "No seriously what's your deal?" "Nothing now leave me alone." Maka's eyes grew wide. "What the hell Soul, I did nothing!" I was not in the mood, I can't stand her like I said. I'm alittle mad from what she said, I'm not a smart ass who knows everything so why did she say I did? "Soul are you mad at me?" "Maybe you did tick me off yesterday." "How did I?" I roll my eyes. "You just did, you said I knew everything, now quit bugging me." "<strong>MAKA CHOP!<strong>" "OW! DAMMIT MAKA!" She was about to cry. "I HATE YOU SOUL EATER, I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER!" She ran out of the room, down the hall. Tsubaki stood up. "Maka!" She ran out, I felt guilty; extremely guilty because I got mad at her, it was my fault now. I got up and tried to find her. Tsubaki gave up, when I met up with her. I looked everywhere, finally found her in the library in between two book cases, crying soft cries. She looks at me upset. "Go _AWAY_!"

I kneeled down and tried to get her to look at me. "Maka you are being ridiculous!" "Shut up leave me alone, didn't I say I never want to see you EVER?" I glare at her. "Give me a brake Maka I was not in the mood." "Oh _yea_ Soul you were not in the mood for happiness, I can't stand you." She can't stand me? Just like me I can't stand her wow! "Maka how am I your partner?" She grabs my jacket collar. "THE REASON IS SOUL IS THAT I LISTEN TO YOU, I UNDERSTOOD YOUR SONG, I UNDERSTAND YOU!" She started to cry again. I looked behind me; no one was looking, even after her screaming. I grabbed Maka and hugged her, she buried her face into my chest and began to cry all over again. "Maka you are such a cry baby." She began to speak but her words were mixed in with her tears. "I—I –I hate you s—so much." I rubbed her head, she was such a pain, but she was my pain and I'm hers. _Duh_ I know that I'm a pain in the ass, _heh_ she was kinda cute when she was crying, but I don't love her. I mean how _lame_ would that be.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here ya go, what most of you have been waiting for chapter 5. Should I continue cause I'll make it, maybe. Also I am going through the end of 8th grade so I wont be typing as much, so chapter 6 will be here when summer starts(if chapter 6 is wanted)<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Back to normal, I think...**

* * *

><p>I slid through the broken window to my room and fell on the ground. As soon as I got up I went into my bed and tried to sleep. My face felt so warm, reaching from ear to ear, my heart was racing what the hell is wrong with me? It felt like my chest was on fire, and it won't stop. I felt my pillow and clenched on to it. What happened in the library wasn't real; it was a dream, a sweet nightmare that seems so real. I know Soul wouldn't do that, I know he wouldn't hug me I mean he doesn't even like me at all. "Why am I so worried about this, I should just forget about it." I am taking to myself again, but no one was here with me. I fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow would be hell.<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up on the floor, a wait; did I fall off my bed? When did I –<em>owww<em>! Okay never mind. I quickly grab a white shirt and a green tie, I found a yellow vest and eh, why not? I grabbed a red mini skirt and black socks. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed a brush; I grabbed two hair ties and put my hair up into pigtails then headed out the door. I wasn't up to breakfast, so I grabbed my things and left. As I was walking I wondered, does anyone ever get lost in Death City? I never did, I don't see why someone would get lost. I reached the school when a shuriken about cut off my head; I turn to look at the weapon, and then grabbed my book. "**Maka CHOP**!" I hit Black Star, surprised that I knew where he was, I could sense him somehow. "Black Star you are an asshole ya know that?" He stares at me. "Maka you always hit people with a book, and where the hell were you yesterday, you ran out then never came back. AND WHO ARE YOU CALLIN AN ASSHOLE!" I touch my cheek lightly. "You, and I didn't feel good that's all." Tsubaki walked over. "Yea_ uh huh_." I glance in her direction. She backs off. Soul came up out of nowhere, he's more of an assassin then Black Star. "Hey guys." Tsubaki greets him, and Black Star gives him a high five. I looked away. "Hey Maka." I wave still not looking at him, Tsubaki grabs my arm. "Well be back in a minute." She pulled me inside and looks at me. "Maka you're making a fool of yourself!" I stare at her. "I wasn't really aiming to not look like a fool." Tsubaki hits her head. "What happened, Maka you seem more uncomfortable around Soul." I felt my face burning up. "He a … just forget it Tsubaki." She nods. We went to class and the whole time Soul was trying to talk to me, god leave me alone. I was reading my book when he grabbed it from my hands, he held it away and stared at me. "What is your deal?" Oh tables turned on me now. "Nothing Soul okay." He started to whisper in my ear. "What happened yesterday, I hug you for about a minute and then you pulled away and ran off." I stare at my partner. "Its nothing Soul okay just a-little a embarrassed." Soul smiled. "You know what would be more embarrassing." I back away a bit.

"What?" He got closer. "If I…" He got to close for comfort. I backed away then fell out of my seat. Soul laughs. I stood up. "You are such a jerk." "I'm a pain Maka, you should know that." I can't take it. We all stood up and left for lunch, I swear this class drags on and on and on. I sat at a table and started to eat the lunch I packed, I can't stomach down school food, I found a big roach in my sandwich once. That was when I decided to pack a lunch from now on. Tsubaki came over and sat next to me, she had a salad, "You know I can stand the most disgusting and inappropriate jokes known to man but this is just wrong." I giggle. Soul and Black Star came over, and sat right down. Black Star picked up his water then saw grass in it. "Where did they get this the lake?" Soul starts laughing till he fell over. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you." Soul looks down at his lunch and in his hamburger, he found an eyeball. He turned green. "Soul are you?" Before I could finish he puked on the floor. I lifted my legs up. "_Eww_ Soul!" He lifts his head up and holds up the eyeball. "What kinda sick joke is this?" I shrug, and looked at my lunch, so did everyone else. We all pushed are lunches away. "I can't stand the food here, I FOUND A ROCK AND A WORM!" Black Star sighs. "My water had grass and dirt." "Don't forget those fish!" I pointed out. He looks at his water and gives me a cold stare. "Very funny Maka." I smile. Tsubaki points at Souls lunch. "And don't forget the eyeball in the hamburger." Soul turned green again. We just sat there disgusted, Soul puked again. We didn't even comment. After awhile we felt better, Tsubaki looks at me and smells me. "_BLECK!_ Maka you reek!" "Gee thanks." "Maka when was the last time you bathed?" Soul barged into are conversation. "Before she attacked Nightfall." I corrected him. "No I was cleaned of after the fight." Soul rolls his eyes, I can't believe I forgave him for getting to close. "Maka meet with me after school." I stare at Tsubaki. I nod, but I know this ain't gonna turn out well.

* * *

><p>After school I found Tsubaki, and she tugged on my arm. She led me to the shower room; I knew this wouldn't turn out well. "Come on Maka, you need to get clean." I shook my head. "I can bathe at home not here, I'll look like a twelve year old compare to them." Tsubaki starts pulling my arm. "Don't be silly you have an okay body, quit pulling back MAKA!" Tsubaki grabbed my waist and pulled me in. "Tsubaki NO!" She pulls me in an isle, and she opens a locker. "Here we'll share this one, time to undress." "NONONONONONONONONO!" Tsubaki starts striping down and I just leaned on the lockers. "Maka." I stare at Tsubaki who was wearing a strapless bra and black panties. "Yea?" "Get undressed, you're not gonna bathe in your clothes." I stare at the ground. "I'm not going in there, it will be uncomfortable." I heard her sigh. "Maka come on, you'll be fine." She put her hair up in a U shape, and tied the end up. I heard her pull out a towel and a washcloth. She started taking her bra off; she feels no shame, I look back at the ground. "Maka hey MAKA!" I stare at her a topless Tsubaki. "Tsubaki I'm not going in there final." She puts her hands on her hips. "Maka Soul told me your back has huge cut marks, you should clean them off." "I have a huge stomach cut." "Maka you should at least try to get clean or you'll get infected." I gave up. I started taking off my vest and undid my tie. My shirt came off and reviled the huge cut marks on my back and stomach. Tsubaki looks at me. "You don't wear a bra?" I wanted to hit her so bad! "I'm flat so what's the point of wearing one?" She shook her head slowly. "You're not THAT flat!" I blushed, how embarrassing.<p>

I strip off my skirt and panties, let my hair down and wrap a towel around my body. Tsubaki giggles. "You have a nice sexy little body Maka." I try to hit her. She dodges me completely. I found a shower stall and took off my towel. I started it up and was sprayed with cold water which made me jump back a bit. It turned warm and I relax with the warm water hitting my face. My back was feeling a lot better. I heard a knock on my shower stall. "Go away Tsubaki." "I'm not Tsubaki, who is she anyway?" A random girl with red hair was standing there, smiling. "Hi?" She giggled. "You're Maka Albarn, the girl who was dead right?" I nod. "Everyone is talking about the girl who took down a two star enemy as their first kishin, impressive." I smile. "You're also Soul's meister am I wrong?" "No you're right." She nods. "You're suppose to be fourteen?" I look down. "I don't have much do I." She folds her arms. "You have a sexy body, boobs could be bigger, but you are thin and have curve." I hit my head against a wall. "Anything else?"

She stares at the ceiling. "No well I better get going, see ya." She waved bye and I grabbed shampoo. She was a total nut job, I do not have a sexy body, I have nothing. My body is completely unattractive I am so not going to attract anyone soon. I rub the liquid in my hair and close my eyes tight. After it was all suds and bubbles I rinsed it out. I grabbed a rag and put soap on it, I rubbed the top of my back and let the soap run down my back, I rubbed my stomach too. "Maka." I look to see Tsubaki walking up to my stall. I rinse the soap off my body and turn off the shower. "Yea?" I rub my face dry. And walk out towards her. "So ya feelin better?" I nod. "Maka I was thinking of you, me, Soul, and Black Star hanging out at Soul's place, want to come?" "Yea sure." I dry my body off. "When did you guys talk about hanging out?" "Oh just last period, you're not in gym." I roll my eyes, Papa didn't want me in gym, he was afraid of boys flirting with me yet I wear a mini skirt to school. I started getting dressed. "Maka I don't know how you can't see it?" I stare at her. "What?" "You have a nice body, yet you say its nothing." I walked out feeling embarrassed. Tsubaki caught up. "Remember Maka, its tonight if you're coming." I nod. I started walking off when I heard a bike come by. It stopped. "Hi." I wave. "So did Tsubaki tell ya?" "About coming over then yes." "Cool, kay see ya tonight." He drove off. Random. I started walking home.

* * *

><p>The broken window was getting easier and easier every time. I started brushing my hair, which was still wet. Papa walked into my room while I was brushing. "Maka are you going to a party or something?" I stare at Papa. "All my friends are going to Soul's house tonight." His eyes grew wide. "Soul, as in Soul Eater you know him?" I nod slowly. "How do you know this guy?" I started putting my hair up. "Why do you ask?" Papa pulls his hair. "He is a real trouble maker, he once had to clean the library during school hours, we never let him do that again!" "Why?" "Never give that kid a broom. Anyway how do you know him young lady?" I giggle. "Soul Eater happens to be my partner." Papa's eyes grew wide. "YOU ARE PARTNERS WITH THAT GUY?" "Yep." He started to hit his head. "Maka why did you become partners with him?" "Papa he's a nice guy." "Yea the kid with the broom. He also unscrewed Sid's chair, it fell apart as soon as he sat down." I look away. "Yea that sounds like something Soul would do." I grab my book and started reading. "Maka, how did you guys even meet?" I closed my eyes. "I met him at school, okay now get over it, let me read." Papa just stares at me. "That sounds like something your mother would say." I smile.<p>

* * *

><p>At five Tsubaki poked her head through my window, she smiles. "Hi Maka, your window is broken." "I have noticed Tsubaki." She giggles. "Maka ya coming?" I nod and slip through the window. "Where's your dad?" "Oh at the bar, lets go." We walk down the long road, not saying a word. The sky was turning black only at five. "Its winter Tsubaki isn't it?" She nods. "Imagine, snow soon, cold, and sparkling snow." I giggle. "You like snow Tsubaki?" She nods. I couldn't see a star in the sky. That's enough proof that winter is close, very, very close.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsubaki opens the door to Soul's house and walks in. I follow. "Hello you two, it took ya forever." Tsubaki bows in apology. "Were very sorry, Maka lives a bit far." "One ya don't need ta be sorry I know Maka lives far, and Two get Black Star over here I can't get this fucking piece of junk connected to the TV!" Tsubaki walked off going to find Black Star, I look at what Soul was doing. "What is that?" He looks at me. "It's a game system, a Play-station smarts." I lightly hit his head. "Abuse." "Younger." He smiled and continued to try and hook up the game system. It was pretty amusing to watch him fail. "Dammit connect!" I giggle; he gave me a cold stare. "Sorry." "Whatever." I look at the cord. "Why did you want Black Star to bring a game system?" "I don't have one." I roll my eyes. I stare at the cord then grab it. I stared at a plug in, then back at the cord, the plug in, then the cord, plug in, cord, plug in, cord. I plug in the cord to the outlet and the system glowed. Soul stares at me. "How did you do that?" I pointed. "I plugged it in." He slapped his head. I giggle again. "You think I'm sooo stupid." I smile. "Yea Soul, I think you're stupid." Soul looks at me, then smirks. "Then I think you're stupid." "Great come back Soul." I hug him; he just stares at me smiling. "Well now what's this?" Soul and I quickly look; we see Tsubaki and Black Star staring at us. I wave at them. "Hi guys." They smile. "What are ya doing guys?" We started talking at the same time and Tsubaki told us to stop and calm down. We stare at her. Soul points at me. "It was all her fault, just to let ya know!" I slowly turn my head towards him. "Really?" He smiles. "Yes really." Tsubaki grabs my arm and Soul got up.<p>

Tsubaki whispers in my ear. "I'm starting to believe you guys are dating or something." I hit her. "OWWY, Maka?" "You got me ticked." Soul looks at me surprised. "God Maka what the hell did she say?" I hit him. "I DID NOTHING!" I smile. "People do really know how to piss me off." They stare at me. Black Star and Soul started playing and Tsubaki drags me into the empty room. We started to talk about the most random things, something we didn't want the guys to hear. "Maka, how is your back?" I smile. "Feeling much better, but they're still visible." She puts her hand up to her face. "How does Soul feel about it?" I don't know how Soul feels about my cuts on my back. I was curious. But I won't ask him. I wonder that for the rest of the night.

At school I felt like something was going to happen. I started down the hallway, going to the library to finish homework and maybe do some reading. I slip through the door and as soon as I go in my name is called, report to Crescent Moon class... of course.  
>I walk in to see Sid sitting at his desk, and he waves me over. "Maka I have a question for you." I nod. "What is it?" Sid stares at papers on his desk. "When you fought Nightfall what help was your partner?" I stare at my teacher; I was confused where did this come from? "He did his job as being the weapon, so he was helpful." Sid waves a hand up. "Maka stand up." I did. "Now turn and show me your back." I look at him. "What?" "Maka turn and lift up your shirt." I did, because I don't want to get in trouble. "Okay you can sit back down now Maka." I pull my shirt down and sit. "Those look painful, anymore like that?" I nod. "My stomach." He nods. "Uh Maka I want you and your weapon to see me in the outside gym after school." Why am I always stuck here after school? I leave and find Soul outside shooting hoops alone, I tap his shoulder, and without looking he starts talking. "Yo Maka, whats up?" He kept shooting, and I take a deep breath. "Soul, how do you feel about staying after school?" He kept shooting, and missed when I asked. "What happened?" I twist my body back and forth. "Sid wants us to meet him in the outside gym after school." He kept shooting. "Why? We did nothing." "I know Soul I'm not accusing us of doing anything, and it was not my idea it was Sid's." "I know you're not accusing anyone Maka, I just don't wanna go." Of course, Soul doesn't want to go. "Please Soul, I don't wanna get in trouble." He doesn't stop shooting. "You know I'm a trouble-maker Maka don't like it, to damn bad." "Soul please!" He shook his head. I took the basketball. "Hey!" He tried to take it but I back away. "No Soul, listen." "Listening!" I hold out my hand to keep him from getting closer. "This could help us Soul, please." He sighs. "Okay Maka I give." "Yay!" I hug him and quickly leave. I tossed the basketball behind me.<p>

* * *

><p>Soul and I were looking at Sid who was just standing there. "Look why are we here? I want to go home ya know." I elbow him then whisper. "Soul be respectful." "No." He is a good friend but a terrible student. Sid spoke up. "You know why were here." "No we honestly don't know." "I set up logs everywhere, Maka you are going to cut them with your weapon." "I have a name." I giggle. "Ready you two?" We nod. "Then go get ready." Soul and I got up and stood in the center of the trap. "Soul." "Yea." Soul changed into a scythe, and I nod. Sid holds a rope. "Ready...BEGIN!" The first log comes down, I easily cut it, next one again easily cut it. Then two came down, I cut one then dodge the other, as soon as it swung back I sliced it in half. Three came down, I swung Soul in a circular movement and sliced a three logs. One came down in front and I cut it, this was to... a log hit me in my back and I stumble forward, then one hit me on my stomach hard. I flew back and hit the metal fence. "Maka you okay?" He sat me up, but I about fell over on the other side. Soul made me lean into him. "Soul, Maka do you why you almost lost both the soul and your life?" Soul spoke up. "No we have no clue, and this is one bogus assignment if ya ask me!" I look up at Sid and started to notice my vision was blurring up. "I'm sorry Sid, I didn't see that one coming."<p>

They both look at me. "Man Maka you sound awful." No joke I feel awful. Sid touched my head, I felt Soul tighten his grip. "Soul, just as I thought you are not helping you're meister at all." What? But its Soul's job to be the weapon right? "I helped her the best I could Sid!" Sid shook his head. "As weapon, you should know the where abouts of the enemy, and as a scythe you have an advantage." Soul pulled me in closer, still holding on to me tightly. "What advantage?" "You are a weapon that is mostly seeing the sides and back of your meister, you warn Maka when something is coming and make suggestions on moves and strategies." I stare at my partner who looked upset, and he stared down at me. "So its my fault that she has those scratches?" I shook my head. "No Soul, you did nothing wrong, its all my fault." Sid took his hand off my head. "Guys?" Sid looks at me. "Yes Maka?" "I think I'm gonna puke." Soul and Sid look at me then help me up. "Ya know Sid you could have told us this _after _we took her to the nurse." Sid looks at Soul angrily. "Hey Soul, how about I give you a job while your meister rests?" "Oh god you hate me." "Guys I..." I puked, we all stares at it. "Hey look I puked up blood _hehe_, oh wait thats a bad thing."

* * *

><p>"Well Maka you seem healthy and your bruises seem to be getting better." I nod happily. "God Maka ya puked abit on my jacket, sick." "Sorry." I stare at my partner, who was cleaning off my blood from his jacket, his face was priceless. "Well Maka I have to see what Sid wants me to do." I wait five minutes and soon I hop down and walked towards the classroom to get my book and return it. I stop to see Soul in the library with Sid and Papa. "Okay Soul you have to clean the library." "Wait Sid remember last time?" Sid nods. "Yea, okay then you watch him." "WHA-" I run down the hall and quickly grab my book and head back. Before I get to the library a few kids ran off, I heard some of them shout. "God don't the teachers know anything?" "I got hit again!" One guy points at me. "Save yourself!" Eh? Okay... awkward. I made it to the outside of the library when I saw a chair get thrown out. I heard Papa shout. "Why are you such a BIG trouble maker?" I peek inside seeing Papa getting hit in the head with a broom. "Stop that ya little brat!" "No." I see my partner hitting him. "I'll throw another chair if you don't get out." I walk inside. I try to move quickly so nothing gets thrown at me. A table came flying at me, I manage to make a soft scream. "Get out I have ta clean." I look at him. "I have to return this here book." Soul hit Papa hard the broom split in two. "Get out and you." He threw a computer mouse at me but I dodged it. "Get out I don't want sass while I'm cleaning." I point at him. "You sound bored Soul, all the time." He makes a face and continues to try to kick my father out. I sat down on the ladder that goes up to the next floor.<p>

"Hey don't get comfy, as soon as this jackass leaves you're next." I stuck my tongue out at him. He points at me. "Immature." I manage a smile. "Quit hitting me ya little brat!" "Get out and I'll stop." I started to read when I heard Papa run off. "Ha big wuss." I stare in disbelief. "What the fuck did you do Soul?" He chuckles a bit. "What all I did was this." He threw a computer at me but misses by a foot, I stare at him bored. "You did that?" He nods happily. "Now you're next." He starts climbing the ladder and I jump to my feet running to the other ladder and started climbing. He was far behind when I was on the third floor, but I refused to stop, I climbed up to the fourth floor. Then the fifth then sixth then so on. I made it to the final floor, eighth. I look down and saw Soul was on the fifth floor, shit, shit, shit, I have to hide. I saw a little crack in the corner and came closer to it. I tried to squeeze in and surprisingly enough I fit. Wow! This is a very thin corner but I am thinner. I close my eyes and go behind the bookshelf alittle more, and froze in one spot. I heard a chair being thrown in my direction, crap scared now. I started to whisper. "_Please don't notice me, please, oh please don't notice me_." I felt a hand grab my arm. "I don't think God will answer your prayers Maka." I got pulled out and pushed into a wall. "Stay still Maka or else."

"Or else what, Soul?" He smiles evilly. "I'm gonna throw you of this here ledge." I scream. "Jerk, I hate you." He pats my head. "Aw come on Maka you know you love me." I feel extremely warm. "YEA RIGHT SOUL, AS IF, IF I LIKED YOU I WOULD SHOW IT NOW LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!" He shook his head then grabbed my head and made me lean over the ledge. "That's a long fall Maka, I wonder if your head would break open?" I start to squirm, and finally got tired of this. "Maka...**chop**!" I saw Soul's teeth clench and the book I was returning was now tainted with his blood, I snicker at the thought. Soul fell on the floor, as soon as he got up to shout at me I held up my book. "Soul, how about you get your cleaning done." I started patting the book, with a very threatening smile. "Maka d-don't hit me wit-th that." "Oh no Soul I wont hit you, unless you..." I take a step closer. "Get your ass cleaning." I held up my book, he quickly grabs a broom and starts cleaning the bottom floor. I stood right next to him. "That's right Soul keep cleaning." "Devil." Papa and Sid come over to see Soul actually cleaning and me holding up my book. "Maka are you...is he?" I nod happily. "Well Soul I'm going home now and if Sid tells me you didn't finish..." I held up the book. "Yes Maka I get it." I smile and skip away.

* * *

><p>Walking home was getting alot harder when winter is coming closer, the wind blows harder and harder. I look at the sky. "I wonder when snow will fall?" I shrug maybe Death City doesn't get snow. I walked down my street and climb through my window and started cooking. If Mama were here she wouldn't let me cook, thats one thing that bugged me alittle. Mama didn't know I loved cooking, I'm not good but still I love cooking and experimenting. I look to see what we have then I realize the fridge was empty.. but it was okay yesterda... never mind, I'm sure of what happened here... jackass. I climb out the window and head to the fucking store.<p>

* * *

><p>The store was filled with leftover stuff from thanksgiving, Mama wanted me to stay for thanksgiving. I look to see some Christmas stuff on the shelves, wow... I found some apples, and milk, I put them in my cart and continued walking. Found bread, muffins, juice, spaghetti noodles, sauce, and meat. That should be good for now. I pay for the food and carry my bags all the way home.<p>

* * *

><p>I tried to open the door but it was locked...god dammit! I carefully put my groceries down and slid through the window. I carry the bags into the kitchen and began cooking, I checked my purse to find seven bucks left, fuck, that's not going to be enough when I go shopping again, and I know Papa won't give me any money or go shopping for food. He waists his damn time with sluts. I heard the door open and saw Papa walk in. "Hi Papa." He waves and then a woman comes in, she had black hair and purple eyes, and a very slim body. She walks up to me. "AW so this is your daughter, she's so adorable." I stare at her. "How old is she?" Papa smiled. "Oh Maka is fourteen." She turns back towards me. "Wow and still has a cute face." I stare at her still. "I'm underdeveloped." She laughs. "Oh and a joker, what a cutie Spirit." Papa walks towards us. "Maka..." He gestures towards the woman. "This is Gem." "Hi Gem." I turn back to the stove and got out a can opener and started to open the spaghetti sauce, then Gem got into my face. "You cook Maka, I want food make me something, I want chocolate covered strawberries." I look at her I try to smile. "Um...I..don't have...strawberries...none at all, or chocolate." She gets a sad face. "AWWWW I want chocolate covered strawberries though." She starts to whine like a two year old, and gets these sad puppy eyes. "Pwease Maka Chan." I stare at her. "No I don't have strawberries and for your information, no one calls me MAKA CHAN!" She cries and runs over to Papa. "SPIRIT WAAH YOUR DAUGHTER IS YELLING AT ME!" She hugs him. "Tell her to stop please, I only asked for chocolate covered strawberries, and she got mad at me." She cries alittle more, Papa faces me angrily. "Say sorry to Gem and get some damn strawberries Maka, she was not hurting you." I shook my head. "No I will not say sorry, she should stop begging for food that we don't have!" He looks at me pissed. "Maka say sorry to Gem." I feel anger and rage.<p>

"NO GOD DAMMIT NO NO NO!" Papa looks at me in surprise. "Maka room now!" I stare at him. "Why do I...?" "**Now** young lady." I walked over and hit him. "I hate you, you are an asshole!" I run into my room and started throwing things until I broke a leg on my dresser. "No no oh fuck." I wanted to run away, I hate Papa and every slut he brought home. I always get in trouble, and its not always my fault. I heard Papa and Gem talking and laughing, like nothing happened, and I sighed and look out my broken window, it looks so cloudy. I saw my door open a crack, seeing Gem looking at me. "Hi Maka Chan!" I look away. "Nobody calls me that Gem." She giggles. "Can you make chocolate covered strawberries now?" Was this lady a total idiot or what? "No Gem I do not have chocolate or strawberries." She looks sad again. "Maka Chan has no chocolate or strawberries?" I shook my head. "No we have none, and don't call m Maka Chan." We had strawberries yesterday but someone had to eat them with a hoar, wait why the hell am I talking to Gem, I don't like her. "Do you have chocolate." I shook my head again. "Why?" I sigh. "Mama told Papa never give me chocolate, Mama likes me eating healthy." She tilts her head. "If you lived on your own who'd you have chocolate?" I thought for a moment and then a smile appears. "Yes Gem I would have chocolate." She giggles, again I am talking to her, though I admit its kinda fun talking to her, she seemed so lost. I look at her. "Gem." She nods her head. "Ye~s" "I'm sorry, for yelling." Her face practically lit up, she ran over and gave me a hug. "Maka Chan forgives Gem, YAY!" I hug her back, the stupid slut, but I ment it, I was overreacting but that is my nature.

Papa walks in. "Oh so is Gem happy with Maka?" She looks at Papa. "Oh Spirit, Maka Chan said sorry to Gem, _hehe_." He stares at me. "I see, Gem go sit I need to talk to her." "YES SIR." She salutes and walks away. Papa stares at me. I blink. "Maka I am still upset with your behaviour." I look away. "I apologized isn't that what you wanted me to do?" "Maka do not act like Kami you know how much that bugs me." I roll my eyes. "Oh really, I've never noticed." I glare at him. "You even give me the same looks as her, the evil glare, the questions, the tone of voice and when you're sad you get the same big eyes of distress! You act just like her!" I look back angrily. "Well good because if I didn't act like her I would act **Just.** **Like.** **YOU!**" He gives me a surprised look, and then his face looked dark. "Fine Maka, I'll leave, but you can be grounded for two weeks."

"What?" He smiles. "You heard me Maka, that means no hanging out with friends after school, no Tsubaki, no Black Star and no Soul after school for two weeks." I stood up in protest. "You are punishing me from hanging out with my friends because I yelled at Gem then apologize?" He shook his head. "No I'm punishing you for being disrespectful to me, your parent, for breaking the dresser, and for slapping me in the face." I roll my eyes. "Oh_ I_ see I am just being a teenager wow, what a crime." Papa hits my head very violantly. "Keep up with the attitude Maka it will get you into more trouble." I wanted to hit him; he is taking away my freedom. I can do what my heart pleases. "Papa you cannot take my friends or my freedom away from me!" He snickers. "Oh Maka I'm starting to think that, that partner of yours is a very bad influence on you." I glare at him. "Well Maka I should have known you wouldn't have listen to me, picking the worlds weirdest friends. I mean a caring and blaming herself for everything ninja, a big show-off who never thinks and is the worlds worst assassin, and a freaky bad boy who always gets into so much trouble and never thinks for the safety of his own meister or others." I cover up the wound on my stomach, I lift up my hand and slap him across the face, Papa stumbles back. "Maka what the he..." I scream at him trying to hold back tears. "You are an ASS aren't you, Tsubaki is a kind and caring girl with a big heart and is my best and only friend that is a girl. Black Star is a show off yes, but inside is willing to do anything for his friends, and he is an amazing assassin just alittle slow thats all. Soul, do not say anything bad about him, he is not only my partner but my friend as well, he cares about me I know he does he was happy that I was alive again, and he is not a freak so never call him that again!" Papa's eyes grew wide. He stood up and walked away. "I am done with this conversation Maka, you can think of them all you want, but I know them very well trust me, you can be grounded for two weeks, see you tomorrow." I watch him leave. I thought for a minute then mumble to myself. "From now on Papa I decide for myself." I slid on my black cloak, and gloves. I slid out the window and ran off into the cold clowdy night.

* * *

><p>I breath in my hands to keep them warm. These gloves are pretty useless. I look around to see lights hung up for the beautiful holiday that is so soon, yet feels like it is so far away. I wonder what the school will do to celebrate Christmas? As I was walking an arm pulls me into the ally. I scream aliitle then heard a familiar laugh, and then I got ticked. "Soul, that was not cool!" He laughs. "Yes it was, you jumped, it was hilarious!" I pointed. "Nice vocabulary." He smiles. "Maka why are you out here at night, it is dangerous." I roll my eyes, and then I point at him. "Why are you out here at night?" "Night exploring, you?" I hit him lightly. "I was punished for being disrespectful." Soul chuckles a bit, then grabs my arm. "So I guess you're comin to my house then." I look at him then smile. "Kay <em>hehe<em>!" I look up at the dark grey sky. "Hey Soul do you think it will snow?" He starts to laugh. "Be serious shorty we live in a desertish area, why the hell would we get snow?" I kept looking at the sky. "I think we'll have a cold winter this year." "You're stupid." I hit him. "Am not." "Are to." "Am not." Are to." I hit him again. "You're an ass." "I tried my hardest." I had to smile.

* * *

><p>I walk into the apartment and lay on the couch. "Hey lady get up." I giggle and barely move. "Okay then I know you're gonna hate me for this but..." He picks me up and holds me. "Put me down dammit." He shook his head. "I'm good." I giggle. "No Soul, put me down!" He laughs. "No you're not in any pain." "So?" "So, I won't put you down." I hit him lightly. "Soul please?" He put me down. "Happy?" I nod. "Good ya brat." I hid under blankets. "You are acting like a child." I giggle. "I am younger than you." He pulled the blankets off me. "I~ don't care." He was being more mature than me, which is weird. "Soul..." I flipped upside-down, he stares at me. "Am I acting weird to you?" He smiles, I flip back right-side up. "Yea... but." He comes closer and kissed my cheek. "I kinda like it." I feel extremely warm. "Night Maka." He winks at me. I cover back up in blankets. Touching my cheek that he kissed, I whisper. "Soul, what are we really becoming?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If you've already read and reviewed this then sorry for the bad text issues, its just I have been so stressed about school. Also I've been rushed because awkwardly people like my my story... my friends kept rushing me on this also. Anyways, should I continue?<br>**

**Chapter 7 coming soon, maybe.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: New face's**

* * *

><p>I felt something jab me in the head hard. "Ow, what the..." I open my eyes but my vision was still blurry. "Hey wake up shorty." My vision started to clear up a bit. "Hey, come on I want to get to school before I have another detention." "Hey Soul." He pulls me forward. "Oh god I must have slept on my back wrong, it feels horrible." "Or maybe you have three big scratch marks on your back." I roll my eyes. "Well, what time is it?" "6:45." My eyes grew wide. "Crap Soul why the hell did you let me sleep in?" "I slept in to." He has to manage his time better, I don't have an alarm clock with me 247. "Soul we have to hurry!" Soul fell off the couch cause I swung my leg to high. "Ow damn Maka you have some long legs." I stare at him. "Yea so?" "I'm having a very dirty thought right now." I grab his shoulders and shook him. "Soul you perverted, URGH!" I look at the clock. "I have no time to kill you damn!" "Yay." Stupid.

I ran into the empty room and take off my clothes. They smelled okay so I slipped on my skirt and slip on my shirt before buttoning it up I check my tie looks okay and my vest isn't to bad. "Hey Maka you..." I look at my partner then remember, I hold my arms up. "Ah! Soul!" Soul looked so embarrassed. "Maka what the hell!" "GET OUT SOUL!" I push him out then slam the door shut. So embarrassing! I button up my shirt and slipped into my vest. I walk out of the empty room and sat on the couch. "Hey Maka..." I stare at Soul. "Yea what?" I messed with my tie trying to act like I have forgotten the whole thing. Soul taps my head. "We should get going." "Yea." I was walking beside him, then something hit me. "Soul..." He looks at me. "Yea what?" "Why did you go into the empty room where I usually change?" He gives me a blank stare. "I...I wasn't ..like you know trying to peek or anything...I mean I didn't even know what you were doing." Reasonable answer, but I sensed that that was a lie. "Soul tell me the truth now." He looks away from me. "I am telling the truth." "No you're not." He points at me. "You don't know that!" "Are you confessing?" "No I will not confess!" "Kay why did you look?" He started walking away from me. I giggle and follow him.

* * *

><p>"Come on Soul just tell me why you came in." "I told you already!" I roll my eyes, we reached the top of the long staircase, I stare at my partner. "Duck." I grab his head and we ducked. A shrunken flew above us. "HOW COME I CAN NEVER HIT YOU TWO?" Black Star folds his arms across his chest. "Because you try everyday." Tsubaki changes back then hugs me. "My friend." We start giggling. "Hey look Maka is acting like a girl." I try to hit Soul but he quickly backs off. "Soul I act like a girl!" Black Star laughs. "Prove it Maka." I stood there still hugging Tsubaki. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU TWO IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!" Tsubaki was holding me down.<p>

"You two should probably run." "Why?" I held up my book still struggling to get out. "RUN MAN!" Soul and Black Star ran inside the school, Tsubaki let me go. I chased them around the school until... "Stop here." We all crashed into eachother. I look up. "Hi Sid." "What the hell is going on here?" Soul lift his head. "Maka is trying to kill us." "That's it?" "Thats it are you kidding me?" Black Star pushes my leg off of him. "Tell her to stop it." Sid slaps his head, I giggle. "Facepalm lol." "I'm not going to tell her to stop." Black Star looks mad. "WHY NOT?" Sid gives Black Star a look. "Because, it teaches you fear and two, how you asked was sad enough." Soul points out. "He didn't ask he demanded." "And I say no." Sid walks off. "Uh Maka..." I look down at Soul. "Yea?" "I would appreciate it if you would get off of me." I quickly got off of him. "I'm sorry, so sorry." He smiles. "See ya at class, Maka." Black Star follows him, I lean against the wall, that was embarrassing, why is today going so badly? "Wait a minute... I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

><p>The halls were filled with students seeing if there are any good missions, including me. "Well well if it isn't my little meister." I try to hit Soul but he dodged it. "What do you want?" "Wanted to know what you were doing." I sigh. "Soul what does it look like I'm doing." "Don't know... finding a mission?" I slap my head. "Guess I got it right." I hit him with my book. "What was that for?" "For saying I'm not like a girl." He rolls his eyes. I picked one up and read out of town, rank one star meister, and enemy is fast weapon must be a blade. This one is perfect for us. "Hey Soul what do you think of this." "Don't care." Figures... I walk over to the lady. "Um, I would like to do this lesson please." She nods. "Okay then you better get going." I nod. "Come on Soul, lets get this over with." "Yes, master." I glare at him. We headed out the door, walking down the stairs I slipped on my black cloak. "Where were you keeping that this whole time?" "What?" "The cloak." I stare at Soul. "You are a mystery Maka, I just can't figure you out." I start to giggle. "Oh am I now?"<p>

Soul puts his hands in his pocket. "I'm just sayin you are so mysterious." I kept giggling. "I'll take that as a complement." I button up my cloak and ran down the stairs. "Come on Soul hurry up!" "I prefer to walk." Soul was being so slow, he was doing it on purpose. "Soul come on." He reached the bottem step. "I'm tired now." He lays on the step. "Asshole." He gives me a thumbs up. "Soul get up or I'll step on you." "Ha yea right." I lift up a leg and stomped on Soul's stomach, he makes a gasping sound. "You bitch, go to hell."

I smile. "Yea Soul I know you love me." "I can't stand you." I try to pull Soul up but he is so heavy, my hands slipped and I fell over. "God Soul get up." "My stomich hurts lady." "Like I care." I never really cared for Soul, he is strong enough to go around on his own unlike me. I crawl over and poke his face. 'Hey I'm not dead." I continue to poke his face. "Maka stop." "Then get up." "Fine." Finally he gets up. "So ya ready to go?" Soul scratches his head. "Guess so." i look at the lesson. "Lets get moving, he is here in Death City." "Whatever." I sigh and walk away, Soul right by my side.

* * *

><p>Again it happened again, we can't find the enemy and when you look for the damn thing for ten minutes guess what happens. "Where the hell is that guy?" "Soul we haven't even been out here for a half hour let alone twenty minutes." Soul kicks the wall, leaving a small crack. "I hate doing this dammit!" I hold up a hand. "Uh..Soul? I think you should uh.. calm down." He leans against the wall of a building. "Soul I know it sucks but we always manage to win it." He looks away. "Fine be a brat." I walked off into another street.<p>

* * *

><p>Now I give up, no enemy and why am I looking for this kishin when my weapon is no where close? I sat at an old box in the ally, looking at the stars. Mama and I always looked at the stars when I was little, she pointed at constellations and planets. I felt myself stiffen up, I put my hands over my eyes and began to cry. "Hey lookie guys its the little lost kitten." I quickly look up to see the muggers again, why? One pulls on my pigtail and hoists me up. "Have money now?" "No." The guy slaps my face. "Then where's my prized blade huh?" That switchblade? That looked like junk to me. "Its gone, now let me go dammit!" They look at me. "Oh a tough girl huh? Force her to the ground." The guy holding me up threw me to the ground, I clench my teeth and try to hold in my screams. "AW are you hurt? Hehe." "Go to hell." The guy slaps me in the face again. I lift a leg slowly and as soon as it was under the mugger, I kick him in the stomach hard. I slid away from his grasp and ran, that was scary. As soon as I was far away from them I started walking. I walked past a weary looking woman who looked liked she was in her twenties, she stares at me. She kept saying the same thing. "Little one, where are you?" I look in her direction. "Ma'am are you looking for someone?" No response, she stares at me.<p>

"Ma'am are you okay?" She walks off, awkward lady. I started walking again but It felt like something was following me. I look behind me, it was the lady again, I ignored her. She was creepy, and wouldn't stop following me. I started to run away, she starts to run after me. "Go AWAY!" She got closer, dammit. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She grabbed my cloak and pulls me down. "GO AWAY!" She snickers then licks my face. "Ewwwww, go away!" She shows me her hand and her long black nails, she cuts my cloak off. "HELP SOMEONE PLEASE!" Nobody came. She cuts off my vest and undid my tie. "STOP IT! HELP ME ANYONE HELP!" "Nobody cares anymore, but I'll take care of you." I panic, what is with this lady. "Get off of me lady, HELP ME!" I started to cry. "Oh you look so cute when you're crying." She undid my hair and put another hand over my mouth, my eyes went wide, what is she doing? "Your hair is so long and pretty, and its wavy." She brushes my hair with her long nails, I screamed. "Oh and you look so beautiful, what a beautiful girl, and walking out here at night all by herself." I slap her face. All she does is get duck tape?

What the hell is that for? She forces my hands down and tapes them, I tried to get out but she keeps adding a layer, and duck tapes my mouth shut. I am now feeling fear, and its killing me,like the nightmare that never ended. "Oh sweety don't cry, I wont hurt you, promise." I shook my head. Leave me alone! I try to shift my legs up but she laying right on top of me. She peels of the duck tape on my mouth. "There now better?" I spit at her. She looks at me pissed, then slaps my face, seriously people should stop that. The sun peeked over the sky, the woman looks. "No not now!" She kissed my head and ran off, I was all alone. "HEY LADY IM STILL TAPED TO THE GROUND!" Its better that shes gone now, she was trying to rape me. Wait and it was a woman, this place is messed up. I hope I never see her again. I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>I scream when I wake up, and better yet I am still taped to the ground. Worst dream ever, I mean that lady was in my nightmare chasing me! Okay I know that happened in real life but you know. I stare at the sky for an hour or so completely bored, then I hear an unfamiliar laugh. I look up to see a boy with black hair and was wearing a plain white shirt and black sweats. "Need help?" "No I just enjoy being taped to the ground, OF COURSE I NEED HELP!" He untapes my hands and I got up and hugged the boy. "Thank you thank you so so so much!" "Uh...it was nothing." He picks up my cloak and looks at my vest. "Hey I know someone who can fix these for you if you want, it must have been a brutal attack." I look away. "You don't know the half of it." He laughs. "I'll need to know your name so I can return these, what is it now?" "Maka, Maka Albarn." I point at him. "And you are?" He smiles. "My name is Death the Kid."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is so terrible okay But for 32 + reviews I will post chapter 8 whatever I will post it without asking!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Friendships or Love**

* * *

><p>I walk into the school, acting like nothing had ever happened. I was sortof late so sneaking in was a fail, but hey so far so good. A few more feet then...I am pulled into a dark corner of the school, well I failed. I see the person who pulled me in was my weapon, well ain't that a surprise. "Where the hell were you last night?" I look away. "Oh I just tried to look for the kishin, thats all." "You are a complete idiot sometimes Maka." I glance back at him. "You didn't help and why are you getting mad at me? You didn't even try to find me!" "I did to Maka, when I looked back you were gone, you scared the crap out of me!" I shook my head. "Yea right Soul!" "I'm telling the truth, now here's a question... did you ever make it home last night?" I look away. "Can tell when I lie?" He nods, dammit!<p>

"No I didn't make it home. But" I grabbed his arm and pull him closer. "You don't have to care about me Soul, my Mama never knows what happens and Papa never cared, so you don't need to..." He pulled me closer and hugged me. "Soul, what are you...?" "Shut up Maka." I closed my eyes and relaxed. "Soul what period is it?" He chuckled. "Why? Does it matter?" I smiled. "No." The bell rang and the halls filled up, we quickly separated so nobody got the wrong idea. I walked towards the library to get a new book, Im a very fast reader. "Hey its the two star take down!" I turn to see the red haired girl, the one who talked to me in the shower room. "Hey ...again." She gives me a big smile, by any chance is she related to Black Star? "So how ya doin?" I giggled. "Oh good and you?"

She gives me a thumbs up. "So Maka where is those friends of yours?" "Don't know, who are you?" She smiles. "I am Lily, meister." Another female meister, there is one in my class but I never talked to her. "How bout me seeing you after class?" I shrug. "Guess" "Great see ya Maka!"

* * *

><p>After class I was outside the school for no reason, but Lily found me. "Hey buddy, come here!" I walked over to her and she started talking again. "Listen, my weapon Tira and I have been dealing with this kishin for a month now, its a real pain and hard to take down with a simple blow, think you can come with us and help?" I thought for a moment, she does need help. "Okay." She smiled. "YAY THANKS MAKA!" She ran off. I felt a hand grab my shoulder. Tsubaki waved. "Hi Maka." "Hey." She looks in Lily's direction. "So you're doing a mission with her?" I nod. "Well ... good luck Maka." I hit my head.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" "Soul shut up!" Man this guy! "Hey Maka, you must be Soul." Soul nods. "Soul this is Lily." "Who?" I hit my head. "Im Lily, nice to meet ya!" Soul gave her a nod. "Then who's that?" A girl comes from behind Lily, she had black hair and hazel eyes, she wore a white dress. "This is Tira, come say hi Tira." She waves and goes back behind Lily. "Sorry guys, she is very shy." Soul and I nod in agreement. "Well what do you need help with Lily?" She smiles. "Down in Russia, a woman named Lady Pain." Tira nods and speaks. "She is so hard and Lily can't fight her on her own, plus Lady pain is scary."<p>

I fold my arms across my chest. "I see, so Lady Pain is a very strong enemy that no one should fight on their own." Tira nods. Lily looks down at her. "Here Ti want your glasses?" Lily hands her her glasses, she puts them on. Soul points out. "Why doesn't she wear her glasses in the first place?" "Oh she drops them easily." Soul mumbles. "Had to ask." Lily giggles. "Aw anyways, lets get moving." We nod. "Ti and I will get there by car, though I'm to young to drive, how will you get there?" Soul points outside. "Got a bike out there." Lily smiles. "Come on." Soul looks at me. "By the way, where is your vest and cloak?" I start walking. "Now you've noticed?"

"Well yea, what happened to it." I stop and hit my head. "Nothing okay God!" Soul grabs my arm. "Lets get going before you kill yourself again." He found his bike and started it up, I hop on behind him and we drove off. I noticed a small black car driving next to us, the driver was Lily, you could only see half of Tira's face, she waves at us. We were off to Russia, my first enemy outside of Death City.

* * *

><p>When Lily stopped Soul did some awkward turn and stopped. "Soul do that again, I'll puke." "Better not." Lily got out, she was wearing a black sweater and skinny black pants, Tira was wearing the same thing but now a grayish scarf. "Well were here." Tira waves her arms out. "Lady Pain is here, we have to wait for a horrible yet hilarious scream!" And then a horrible yet hilarious scream comes from a narrow path. Soul points over in the direction. "Little thing is right, that was hilarious." We start running towards the sound. Then it all went black again. "Soul its happening again!" I felt him grab my shoulder. "Damn Maka, get your vision back."<p>

I heard Tira. "Whats wrong with her?" Lily spoke up. "Maka do you see a red light?" I focused on the darkness. "Maka your eyes are different to." "What?" My eyes are different? "Maka focus, what do you see?" I stare but no red light, only three blue bulbs, they seem so familiar. "No red only blue." I never got how this is triggered. "Wait!" Something was coming up fast. "Move Lily, Tira now!" I felt myself get jerked in one direction, I hit my head against a wall. "You okay Maka?" "Yea." Soul touched my head. "Maka can ya see now?"

I shook my head. "AW lucky, this chick is ugly." I heard Tira. "Thats Lady Pain." I squinted my eyes shut then opened them to see a white skined woman with dark holes for eyes, pitch black hair, and mouth dripping in blood. I grab my partners arm. "What the hell is that thing?" Tira shouts. "Lady Pain!" I saw Lily stand. "Now Ti!" Tira jumps. "Right." She started glowing white and transformed. Okay I have never seen a weapon like that at the school, Tira the sweet, shy girl was a fucking cannon or a bazooka. "Soul." "Yea!" I grabbed my partner now the form of a scythe. "Wow Maka, nice weapon." I smile. "A bazooka?" She gave me a devilish smile. "Watch this." Lily jumps up high, with Tira, and shoots three huge white cannons. "Maka why is their ammo white?" I look. "Not sure, but my theory is, we all have a soul color, when a weapon changes it shows. Yours is blue, I'm guessing and Tira's must be white."

"Makes no sense but okay." Lily shot another cannon, but missed. I ran up and hit Lady Pains hand, she blocked it and sended me flying back. I hit the brick wall, feeling pain run through my cuts on my back. "Damn, she hard." I started running again but Lady Pains tongue shot through my leg, I screamed and stabbed it. It removed from my leg. "Lily you need a more powerful attack or something, have anything like that?" Lily jumps back next to me. "Yea but as soon as I say move come right behind me, we clear?" I nod. Lily and Tira started glowing white, they spoke at the same time. "Lets Go, Soul Resonance!" I slashed at Lady but watching the girl and her weapon glow and the power was unbelievable! "MOVE MAKA!" I jump and land right behind Lily.

"Super Skill, Final Explosion, Disintegrate!" A huge beam came out of Tira and hit Lady Pain. Smoke filled the area. "Lily what was that?" She looks at me surprised. "Final explosion: Disintegrate." I smiled. "You must be powerful to do that!" "Yea I guess, whats your resonance?" I stare at her. "Huh?" I point at myself. "Me, I can do something like that?" Lily giggles, then a tongue went through Lily's chest, we all scream! "LILY!"

Lily fell to the ground. Tira changed back and held her meister's head. "Lily chan?" I saw Lady rise from the ground. "LILY CHAN WAKE UP PLEASE!" Tira started to cry, and so was I, I point at Lady. "I am going to kill you if its the last thing I ever do!" Lady smiles. "Bring it, Maka." I started to run and came to her head! I pull Soul up to her neck, Soul spoke. "One wrong move Bitch then its hell for you." She smiles so evily. "Well now, isn't this a surprise, I finally found a child who is very powerful, and her soul smells delectable." I move Soul around her neck cutting her. "Better not!" She starts to laugh. "Well not you then how about him?"

She points at Soul. "What about this boy here, he smells almost like you, a few differences but okay." I twitch. "Oh what is it Maka, afraid? Or is it how you feel for him." I clench on to Soul, she laughs even harder. "I see, you're just to shy to admit it." "DIE BITCH!" I decapitate her and she becomes a single kishin soul. My partner changes back. "Maka was all that true?" I felt my face get warm. "N-no not all of it." I grab the soul and brought it to Tira who watched the whole thing. "Here Tira." She shook her head. "No Maka chan its yours."

I stare at her. "Take the thing." "NO YOU TAKE IT!" I back away. "Tira..." "Lily won't wake up." Soul to the kishin soul out of my hands and ate it. "What she wasn't going to eat it." I stare at the cannon, now a human crying for her meister, wanting her to wake up, but now I know. She won't. "I'm going to call Lord Death, Soul watch them." He nods and I run to find a mirror. Finally found one. "42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door." The mirror started going_ bing...bing...bing. _"Hello Lord Death are you there?" Lord Death's image showed up. "Yo yo YO!" I giggled. "This is scythe meister Maka reporting sir." Lord Death stares. "Really? Whats the news now?" I frown. "Soul and I were with Lily's team, but now Lily needs some help can you send someone to pick up her and her partner?"

"Yea yea sure, is Lily okay?" I nod though I'm sure now its a lie. "We will be there soon, you and Soul can go now." "Yes sir." I walk back to the others. Tira was still crying holding Lily and Soul was leaning against a tree, I walk up to Tira. "Tira, someone from the school is coming to get you and take you and Lily home, okay everything is going to be okay now." She looks at me. "Will Lily wake up then?" I nod. "I'm sure." She smiles. "Lily it will be okay now." I look at Lily, her chest is covered in blood and her mouth was full of blood, no way is she alive. "Tira sweety?" She looks at me. "Yes Maka chan?" I put my hand on her head.

"Lord Death suggested that Soul and I leave now, so were leaving okay?" She nods happily. "Lets go Soul." "Yea." We walked to the bike and started it up. "You shouldn't have said she was going to live Maka." I stare at my partner. "What was I suppose to say?" He looks down. "Sometimes nothing is the best thing to say to someone." I grab my left arm and tried desperately not to cry. I hop on the bike and we drove off to Death City. "Soul..." "Yea?" I rest my head on his shoulder. "I want this day to end." He nods, and we fell silent.

* * *

><p>As soon as Soul dropped me off I climbed into bed and couldn't stop thinking. Lily could be dead and I told Tira a lie a bad and cruel lie. At around eight o' clock, Papa came home. "Hi Papa where were you?" Papa sat down on the chair and sighed. "I had to find some little weapon and her meister, she looks dead, you know her?" I acted confused. "What does she look like?" He lifts a hand up. "Well the meister had red hair and yellowish eyes, and wore a black outfit, she had a flower name, was it Daisy?" I shrug. "Papa how is the meister doing?" "Im sure she's dead Maka, she has been stabbed in the chest, no return now." I felt like crying. "I have some unfinished homework Papa, see ya." Papa nods. I walk into my room and grabbed a notebook. It said on the cover "Poems" where I write my own personal feelings. I went to the next avalible page and tried to write but the only thing that came out were my tears. I threw my notebook down and tried to fall asleep, but sad, tired and deamless night is what I get.<p>

* * *

><p>I went to the nurses office and saw Tira reading a book to Lily, who wasn't even awake. I walked over and her the rest of the story. "And the princess ran away and was never seen again. The end." I tap her head and she turned around. "Maka chan...hi." I wave. "How's Lily?" Tira covers Lily's shoulders. "She's still asleep." I pulled up a chair. "Maka chan, it's funny." "What?" She looks at me. "When I first came here, I was bullied alot. Lily was one who never stopped teasing me and called me a runt. I'm really little so coming here was alittle scary, my parents don't live here so I was alone.I was being teased by my size but I'm only seven in a half, Lily was being picked on once so before they could hit her I blocked her hit and she helped me. Ever since then we were partners." I smile. "Wow Tira." I closed my eyes and opened them to see her white soul, it looked so calm. "Maka do you think its awkward?" I glance at her. "Awkward?" She looks at Lily. "That my partner was at first my bully?" I giggled. "Tira my weapon threatened to kill me at first." She starts to laugh. "Are you serious Maka chan?" I nod. "Because I think your weapon really likes you."<p>

I shook my head and look at Lily. "Lily, better wake up soon." Tira giggles. "Bye, Tira." I stood up. "Bye, bye." I left Tira and went to first period. I walked into the classroom, and sat right next to Tsubaki. "Hey Maka." I smile at her. "Hey Tsubaki." I felt someone tape my head, I look up to see my partner. "How's Lily?" I look down at my desk and shook my head. "I have a feeling that she isn't going to make it." I pulled out my book and began to read. "Maka slow down, I can't read as fast as you." "TSUBAKI!" She looks at me. "Well I can't." I hit my head. "No need for violance." "Shut up Tsubaki!"

* * *

><p>I started watching TV, the first time since I don't know when, maybe I was just busy. Whenever I have nothing to do I channel surf. Papa walks in. "Maka its five in the morning what are you doing up?" I didn't respond I kept flipping through channels. "Maka whats wrong?" I sigh. "Papa?" He nods. "Yea Maka?" "When you were a student did anyone in your team die?" He sighs and looks at me. "When I was fifteen, I knew a guy named Yuro, he was a meister like you and a kishin named Gomo the clawed freak, sliced him in three. His girlfriend was his weapon and saw the whole thing, so we had to take her out and retreat at once." I look away. "Do you miss him?" Papa pats my head. "I do Maka."<p>

I got up and walked into my room. I started reading. "Hey Pigtails." I look over at my broken window and Soul poked his head through. "Hey." "Come on, were going to the school." I sat up. "Do you know what time it is?" "Yea." I had to ask. "Okay I'll get ready just wait out there." "Fine." I stripped out of my pajamas and started getting dressed in the usual, mini skirt, white shirt, and black socks. I brushed my hair and put it up in pigtails. I strap on my shoes and hop out of the house. "Soul why are we going so early?" "Because now come on." I hop on the bike and we drove off.

* * *

><p>We came to the school around six and walked right in, it seemed so empty, only a few kids. I ran to the nurses office, before anything I need to check on them. As soon as I get there, horror fills my eyes, sadness, horror, and pain. I saw Tira crying and Lily covered up, I was right, she was dead. I hid my face, no not Lily. I heard Tira. "Lily chan, please Lily chan, don't go. You're not an angel yet its not to late, please. You can't, I can't do this alone I'm only seven in a half. I walked towards her but Soul pulles me away. "Soul what the hell?" I stare. "Just don't Maka." "Why Soul?" He shifts a bit to the side. "Because she needs to be alone with her meister, that's why." I shook my head. "You don't know that!" He grabs my arm. "Shut up, come on were gonna be late for class!" He starts dragging me. "We came here early how are we going to be late? Soul quit dragging me now!"<p>

* * *

><p>During class I did almost nothing, I was done with my book so I couldn't read or yell at Tsubaki. No I just watched Soul and Black Star play squares. "No dude you need to make squares not a fucking stare case!" Black Star made another random line. "Dude really?" Soul made a line and made a full box. "This is why I don't play squares, you cheat." I hit my head. "I don't cheat." I took the paper and ripped it in two. They both just stare. "MAKA!" I gave them another piece of paper. "Play tic tac toe, not fucking squares." They take the paper and began to play tic tac toe. "Maka this is boring and Soul keeps on winning." I roll my eyes. "Then don't play." Tsubaki giggles. "Maka doesn't care it looks like." I smirk. "Nope." I fiddle with my tie. "When is class over?" Soul shrugs. "Why don't we ever do any school work here?" Black Star looks at the paper, then made an X. "We did once, and I think thats it." Tsubaki fiddles with her hair. "Maybe something terrible has happened." I shook my head. "Not likely." "Wait why are we talking about this?" We all look at Soul. "You brought it up."<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the nurses office, Lily wasn't removed yet. I sat on the chair next to her bed. "I...I" I began to cry. "I'm so sorry Lily!" I covered my face with my hands. "Its all my fault, I'm so sorry." I just sat there alone and in tears. I look away from my hands and saw a sparkle from Lily's neck. I grabbed it and saw a locket. I took it from her neck and opened it, it had a picture of Tira in it. How sweet, I hid it in my skirt pocket. "I'll give this to her Lily." I left the nurses office, and headed towards the library.<br>"Uh... I would like to check this out please." The librarian looks at me then slides over, creepy. "Okay then young lady..." He hands me the card and I put my initials, then walked towards the wall and began to read.

The beginning said, I lonely and sober in deep darkness, but my crave for blood is still within me. What the? I closed it and looked up at the ceiling. What is wrong with the world now, everything is messed up, death and the beginning of this book. Lily didn't deserve death, why am I so lucky? I got a kick to the arm, I fell on my side. "Hi Maka." I sat back up. "Asshole." Soul laughs. "Why are you bugging me?" He sat next to me. "Eh. I like how you react to certain things." I shook my head. "Like everything you say or do gets me pissed." He nods and lays down. "You should probably get up." "Make me pigtails." I rolled my eyes. "You are a total punk." "And..." I smile. "And... nobody likes you." He laughs. "Well how come I always get love letters." "That you hate." He looks away. "Yea but they like me." I giggled, I started reading again. "No, Maka don't read now." I didn't look away. "Why?" "Talk to me." I roll my eyes. "Big baby." Soul hits my arm. "ABUSE!" "Hey!"

* * *

><p>It was still bugging me, this locket. I need to find Tira... like thats going to be easy? I hate searches, but at least I'm not with Soul. I heard a big BOOM noise and started running towards it. I look and saw a few kids running for their life. And Tira her arm a half weapon. "Tira what are you doing?" Her hazel eyes were full of hurt. "Maka Chan they...they started picking on me and Lily Chan! So I tried to kill them." I stare at her then lightly hit her head. "No Tira if someone's picking on you get me or Soul, we'll take care of them." Tira changed her arm back. "I'm sorry." "No one blames you sweety, you lost a loved one, they should be nicer to you."<p>

She looks up at me. "Maka how would you acted if your weapon died?" I look away, why would I think of that, my partner, dead. "I would feel like ...suicide." "Sould I suicide." I started freaking out. "NO NO NO NO SUICIDE FOR TIRA NOW!" She nods. I remembered the locket, and took it out. "Tira close your eyes." She did. "Can I open them now?" I giggled. "Nope." I put the neckless around her neck. "Open." She looks and gasps. "Maka it's pretty." "It was Lily's." She opened it and saw her picture. She looks on the other side. "Maka Chan look." I saw a corner of paper and took it out, it was Lily's photo. It fits perfectly on the other side. "Are you happy Tira." She looks upo at me and smiles. "Thank you Maka, for everything." She runs off, I don't know if I'll ever see her again.

* * *

><p>I'm walking home, nothing new. I'm happy though, I did something good. But I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen any minute now. Oh well must be my imagin-AH! "Ow.. chalk?" Well thats great who in their right mind would leave this here? "NO MY AMINALS!" I turn and saw a blond girl with pink rosy cheaks and a pink shirt that shows her shoulders. "Huh?" "NO !" I step away. "Thats a penguin?" "Not ." "Thats a zebra?" I kept stepping on said animals. "Patty what are you doing silly?" The girl turns towards the voice, guessing she's Patty, well I also turn. A tall tan girl with brown hair that went to her waist, she was wearing a purple tank top that showed her stoumach and skinny jeans. "Sis, she keeps stepping on my aminals." "Well then don't put them where people walk." The girl walks up to me. "I am so sorry about my sister, she is alittle off, even for her age." I nod. "Oh by the way, I'm Liz, you are?" "Maka." She grins. "So what are you doing out here?"<p>

"Um...going home?" Patty shouts again. "AH shush it, little brat." I see Soul walking by. "Hey pigtails, who are these girls?" Patty hits him. He growls then looks down with an evil smile. "Oh hey chalk let's see what I can do with the red one." Soul starts scribbling on Patty's drawings. Liz and I start laughing. "Well well, Liz Patty, I didn't know you had new friends." All of us stop, except Soul. Hey wait the boy who untapped me from the ground. "This Kiddo is Maka, and that boy is an ass." Soul points to a ...I think a donkey. "No that is." "Kid walks over to me and smiles. "Well Maka, we meat again." I nod. "Kiddo you know her?" "Yes and don't call me Kiddo." Liz rolls her eyes. "Well I have your things fixed." I clap. "Kiddo what fixed?" "Dammit Elizabeth don't call me that!" She giggles. "What its cute." I look over at Kid. "So it looks like I can have my vest and cloak back."

Kid looks at the ground. "Yea...about that its at my place, I didn't know your address so..." "Oh." Liz wraps an arm around me. "Lets invite them over Kiddo!" "What no and shut up!" Liz giggles, Patty hugs Soul. "Yea lets let them come over!" Soul rubs chalk over her face. "We wouldn't have enough guests." I raise an arm. "Soul and I know two more people." "Who?" Soul takes out his phone. He talks for a bit. "Well two more." "FINE!" Kid and the two girls leave. I walk over to Soul who was still playing with chalk. "My parents never let me have chalk, your clothes would get to messy, mom would say." I smile. He rubs pink chalk on my face. "Look Maka." I saw what he drew, it was a red bloody heart and a pink spider climbing it. "I don't get it." Soul shrugs. "You don't have to." He tapes my cheek and walks off. I stood there, frozen.

* * *

><p>The dark night was now light up by stars, I counted them one by one, then lost track, okay. <span>1...2...3..4...5...6...7...8...9...10<span> no wait I counted that one already. 10, no god I hate counting stars. I found the house, and wait thats a fucking mansion! I saw Soul standing on the steps. "Hey thanks for telling me the address at home, thank god Papa was gone. Why are you standing here?" Soul looks at me. "The dude Kid said to come at eight very strict like so I'm gonna wait until eight o' one and knock." Soul looks at his cell then knocks. "Soul nobody gets made for being a second late." Kid opens the door. "BASTARDS, I SAID EIGHT AND I MEANT IT, YOU RUINED IT!" Liz pushes Kid to the side. "Come in you two, right on time."

"LIZ DON'T BE NICE!" Soul and I walk in, we see Black Star and Patty playing squares, Tsubaki waves me over. "Hey Tsubaki." She waves and looks at the game. "So you two were on time?" "Alittle early, but we got yelled at for some reason." I smile. Soul takes the chair and yawns. "I'm hungry." Kid stood next to Liz. "Go get something then." "No to lazy, how about the meisters who weren't on time go do it." I look at Soul, he smiles at me. "That means it Black Star and I." Liz spoke up. "Rock, paper, scissors challenge begin. Black Star and I held up our hands. I spoke. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Maka chop!" I hit him with the book. "OWWW CHEAT!" I point. "Go and get food Black Star." "NO!" I held up my book. Black Star leaves. We sat down. Patty sat next to me. "Maka want to play makeover?" I shook my head. "I hate make up." "Here I'll put some on you!" I scream and hide behind Tsubaki. "Fine."

"I found chips." Black Star threw the chips at Soul, he opened them and shoved a ton in his mouth. It was kinda fun, Patty kept on attacking me with make up, Liz took some of Soul's food and Black Star talked to Kid. "Maka I'm out of chips." "So?" Soul throws his head back and moans. I sigh. Kid pulles my arm. "Maka let's go on a walk together." "Wha-?" Kid drags me out. The last thing I saw was Soul's face, and it did not look happy.

* * *

><p>"Kid why did you drag me out here?" Kid smiles. "Because." I frown. "Changing subject, why do you hate Liz so much?" Kid's smile turns into a frown. "She pisses me off, she calls me Kiddo, Kid-Kun and other nicknames. And she looks so unsymmetrical." "Judgmental on looks huh?" Kid looks away. "Well her eyes, hair, arms, and boobs aren't symmetrical at all, so unattractive." I giggle. "You like her don't you?" Kids face turned red. "NO I DO NOT LIKE HER!" I laugh. "You lo~ve her." Kids face was so red.<p>

"Shut up! What about your partner, do you get along?" I nod. "Sometimes we fight, but he is so nice and handsome, I mean his eyes, his laugh, and how he plays it feels like heven." Kid nods. "But lately I've felt like exploding around him, its so stupid and it never goes away, I feel my face heating up just by thinking about it." Kid looks at me. "Maka I know how well you do in school, father calls you a star student in every class, but there's one you lack at." I stare at him filled with rage. "What is it?" "It's love."

* * *

><p><strong>This took forever, I was busy and today was nothing so... I got done at least. Lucy sorry I didn't start a new paragraph when someone spoke, I have been under alot of stress. I thought of something fun, want to ask a question to any of the characters then review a question to any of the characters. They will be up before chapter 9 ... now like always should I continue? See Ya<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Slog**

* * *

><p>Love? I walk home, Kid's words still play through my mind. Love, love, love... I'm confused. I try the door and locked, I should have guessed. I walk around and slid through my broken window. Okay how many teens climb through windows? I walked into the bathroom and took out my hair ties, I held a piece that I just undid and stare at the mirror. "Kid I'm sorry but I don't know what love is." I walk out and fell into my bed. I cover up and fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I heard my door open at six and saw a familiar face."MAKA CHAN!"I was confused. "Gem?" She nods and runs over to my bed."Maka Chan remember Gem! YAY!" She hugs me to death."Gem I...can't breath." She lets go."Sowwy Maka Chan." I smile. "You're okay, why did you wake me up?" She jumps up. "Because you have SCHOOL TODAY!" To loud for words. I cover my ears. "So time to get up!" I curled into a ball. "Sleep." "No no time Maka Chan!" I cover up. "Sleep!" Gem sighs. "Oh well I'll just flip the bed." She flips my bed and I fall out. "Oww Gem." She giggles. "I'm hungry can you make me something?" I look up at her. "Can't you make something on your own?" She points towards the kitchen. "You guys ran out of toast." "Toast, I swear we have bread." Gem shook her head. "You have bread, but you don't have any toast." I slap my head. "You are hopless Gem." "What does that mean Maka Chan?" I point at her. "It means you're...oh never mind." I got up and walked towards my dresser.<p>

"I guess I'll wear this and this and wears the matching pair for this sock?" Gem smiles. "There in your hand." I glare at her. "Yes Gem, it's in my hand why would I even ask a stupid question?" She shrugs. Moron. I tried to find the other sock, how do you lose a bright orange sock with red stripes? Gem started looking through my clothes. "Hey Maka Chan, lookie!" She held up a pink dress. "Gem put that down." She giggles. "Try it on please!" "I'm finding clothes to wear to school not going to a fucking fashion show!" She sighs. "Gem have you seen a bright orange sock?" "Yea its..." I point. "Not the one in my hand." She thought. She reached into the dresser and pulled out a green sock with yellow dots. "Here Maka Chan a sock." I hit my head against the dresser door. Gem puts the sock on my shoulder.

"Get dressed Maka Chan." I look up at her, her big smile covered in bright pink lipstick. "Fine just go out in the living room." "Kay!" Gem leaves, I stood up and unbutton my shirt. I slid of my shirt and took off my skirt. I put on a purple tank-top and a plain green skirt as long as my red one. I took of my black socks and slid on the orange one on my left and the green one on my right. I walk out of my room to see Gem looking for toast. "To~ast where are y~ou?" I groan. Why the hell did Papa bring this one back? I walked into the bathroom and pulled out a brush. I walk back into the living room and sat down on the couch. I started brushing through my hair. "Oh to~ast." I grab one end to my hair and put it up into a tail, then I grab the other side and did the same thing.

"Maka Chan their is no toast." I grab a yellow jacket and walk into the kitchen. I pull out two pieces of bread and put them into the toaster. I put on the jacket and started going through my bag. "Maka Chan do you have everything?" "All I need to go to school is books and a weapon." "Oh here." Gem hands me a knife. "Not that kinda weapon." She looks confused. "Where's your weapon then?" "Probably still asleep." She giggles. "Maka Chan is silly, and looks so cute." I roll my eyes, and the toast pops up. "Here Gem, toast." "MAGIC!" I got out strawberry jam and handed it to her. "Strawberries, YAY!" I sigh and took out a knife, I spread the jam on my toast. Gem tries dumping it out. "Give me that." I spread jam on her toast and handed it to her. "Yummy yum yum!" I grab my bag and slipped on my purple shoes. "Bye Gem." She waves. I walked out the door.

* * *

><p>I walk to the doors and saw Kid talking to Patty, and Liz was leaning against the building. "Hey Maka." I wave, Patty jumps up. "HI HI MAKA CHAN!" I smile. "Hi Patty, what are you guys doing here? You go to this school?" Kid shook his head. "No we don't, we like to come here sometimes, I think Patty likes to annoy the students though." I look away. "Oh." I have a feeling I'm not going to see him alot. Or Liz and Patty, maybe I won't see them for so long I'll forget all about them. "Maka are you okay?" I look at Kid who looked alittle worried. "Yeah..." But I'm not. I walk to the door and waved them good bye.<p>

"Maka wait!" I stop. "What Kid?" He points at my legs. "YOUR SOCKS DON'T MATCH, DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT SYMMETRY?" I didn't give two fucks about it but I didn't want to upset Kid. "Oh I couldn't find a matching pair so Gem found this one for me." Kid gives me a confued look. "Okay?" I wave and disappear into the building. I felt uncomfortable because people were staring at me. Why? I don't know. I walk into the classroom and sat down. "Hey meister." I open my bag and pulled out my book.

"Ignore me." I look at my partner and giggle. "I'm not ignoring you Soul, I'm trying to get ready." He rolls his eyes. "Yea yea, like I'll believe ya." I push him. "ABUSE!" "Older." He got back up and rested his head on his desk. "Maka." I began to read. "Yes Soul?" "What happened last night, when you were alone with Kid?" I glare at him. "That is none of your business Soul." He grabs my arm. "Tell me, what did you guys talk about?" "Nothing." He pulls on my arm, I about fell on him. "Are you guys.. you know...?"

My eyes widen and I hesitate. "What NO EEEWWWW!" He got up. "You like him don't you!" "No I don't!" He pushes me. "Don't lie Maka you guys are so alike!" "What like you and Tsubaki! You two seem close!" He grabs my jacket and pulls me up. "Shut up bitch!" "Let me go! I HATE YOU!" "ENOUGH!" We turn and saw Sid standing there watching us. Soul hesitates. "How long have you been standing there?" "Oh the whole damn time!" My heart was racing. "Soul put your meister down." Sid points at the ground. Soul lets go of me and I fall to the ground. "Ow." "What was that?" Soul looks away. "A fight, don't you know what a fight is?" Sid sighs and looks at me, stupid, helpless, and weak little me. "Maka what was the fight about?" "Who we like." Sid walks off. "What a stupid thing to fight about, you two meet me after class." Soul and I went frozen, he punched his desk and kicks me I yelp, why didn't I get up? "It's all your fault Maka, you couldn't just admit it." Soul left the classroom, I began to cry, but nobody knew, I was so silent.

* * *

><p>After class I sat down in front of Sid's desk. "Where is that weapon of yours?" I shrug, I'm still trying to recover from my silent fit. Sid pats my head. "Its okay Maka, your fine." I shook my head. "I'm sorry." A knock came from the door. "Soul come in." He shook his head. "Now Soul." He comes over and sat next to me, glaring at me, I just look down. Sid began to speak. "Okay, I just cannot let you guys keep on fighting like this, it disturbs the class and you're not bonding well when you do that!" Soul points at me. "She wouldn't tell the truth." "I did." Sid slams his hands on his desk. "SHUT UP! You guys are going to go after an enemy, and improve your bonding skills. His name is Slog and is a very difficult enemy to defeat." Soul shouts. "Why are you giving us one star's a difficult enemy?" "You two need to bond better, you fight over the dumbest things." I nod. "Great both of you hop on that bike of yours and go to the city of music." We nod and left for the city if music.<p>

* * *

><p>"Soul are we lost?" "Cool guys like me don't get lost." It looks like plain and more plains ahead. "Do you know where the place is?" "Yes I've been to the city of music before." Should have known. It felt like forever since we left the school. "I'm tired Soul." "Then sleep." I fell into his back and rested my eyes. I open one eye and saw a bit of light in the distance. "See the light?" I nod. "That's the city, we'll be there in a half hour or so." "Okay." I rested my eyes again. It was all peaceful until I heard sounds from everywhere. I shot up and saw it we were in the city of music. "Wow. ITS LOUD!" "YEAH IT IS!" Soul parked his bike and we left. I don't know if finding this guy would be easy to find or not. "Maka, look at that." I walk in and saw a big pile of garbage with eyes. Soul tugs my arm. "Bet fifty bucks that's Slog." I went over to it. "Uh excuse me are you Slog?" It opens its mouth.<p>

"MMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!" I about barf, Soul points. "I'll take that as a yes." "EWWW!" I look at Soul. "Lets get this thing over with." Soul changes into a scythe and I walk over to Slog. "Do you think stabbing it will work?" "I am NOT touching that thing!" Soul changes out of his scythe form and points at him. "How big of a threat is that thing?" I walk over to a mirror and call Lord Death. "Hello Lord Death are you there?" "Yea yea hello!" I smile. "This is scythe meister Maka here."

"Hi Maka is there something you need?" I look back at Slog then at Lord Death. "Were fighting an enemy named Slog, we want to know how big of a threat is he?" "Oh a BIG threat he attacks eveyone in his path." "Okay thanks." I left and walk over to Soul who was poking Slog with a stick. "Well apparently he is a big threat." "Are you kidding me, the thing doesn't move, how does he attack?" Just then a guy runs by screaming and Slog bends down and ate him. Soul and I look at each other.

"That's his attack?" I sigh. Soul pokes it with a stick again. Slog grabs Soul and throws him. "AH crap crap crap!" I ran over to find Soul who was in garbage. "What was that?" I pull Soul out. "Change into a scythe Soul." He changes and we walk over to Slog. "Okay we are going to kill you now Slog okay?" Slog gave me a thumbs up. I stab him and realized it did nothing. "Nasty, Maka I don't want to stab at it." "To damn bad!" I kept stabbing at Slog and it did nothing. "Want to find a hotel and continue this tomorrow?" "Please." Soul changes back and we walk to his bike and we drove off to find a hotel.

* * *

><p>I started reading my book, what is happening is that the lady is killing her twin sister and drowning her husband. Crazy woman. I heard the shower stop. "Do you smell less like an ass?" "Hahaha very funny Maka!" Soul comes out and rested on the bed. "It's your fault that I smelled like a dead skunk!" I smile and hug him. "Sorry but your the weapon." He rolls his eyes and fell asleep. I reach over and turn off the light. "Night Soul." He lifts up a hand. I crawl to the other side of the bed and fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>I wake up and look at the time, 9:00 wow first time I've slept in since I started school. I shook Soul. "Come on wake up." Soul hid his face in the blankets, I pulled the blankets off. "Wake up Soul." He grabbed my hair and pulled me down. "Soul wake up now." "One more minute." I pushed him off the bed. "Owww." I crawl to the edge. "Awake now?" He gives me a dirty look. "I hate you so much right now." I smile. "We have to get ready." Soul got up and pulled me off the bed. "Ha now I'm happy." I grab his leg and tripped him. "Hey what was that for?" I crawl over and wrap my arms around his neck. "Let go of me." I giggle and release my grip. I got up and ran into the bathroom.<p>

"I'm gonna change okay?" "Whatever." I stripped off my pajamas and got changed into my usual outfit. I walked back out Soul still laying on the floor. "Do you always have to dress like a school girl?" "Do you always have to dress like a punk?" Soul smiles. "Because pigtails." I look outside, today is the day we kill this thing, and leave.

* * *

><p>We walk back to the street Slog sits. "Hey Slog." Slog waves. Soul backs away. "Soul what is wrong." "I am NOT going to be thrown again." I shook my head. "You're not going to be thrown aga-" Slog grabs Soul and throws him again. "Really Slog again?" Slog blinks. I ran after Soul. He landed in the same spot. "Hey Kid would have been proud of his aim." Soul looks at me. "Can we leave now?" "No." Soul changes into a scythe and I walk over to Slog. I stabbed Slog, he just sat there. I kept stabbing him, then I hit him and garbage splats on me. "Sick." Soul laughs. "Ha tables turned on you!" I glare at him.<p>

"I will throw you." I kept stabbing Slog until more garbage came. Soul changed back. "HA look at you, you're a mess." I push him into Slog he pulled me in. "Don't touch me, let me go!"

"You started it Maka." I slap him and he tackled me to the ground. "Wanna slap me again?" "I'm about to." Slog grabbed us and threw us into the garbage. Soul glares at me. "You're dead." I kick his face. "No you are." Soul grabs my leg and threw me against a wall. I tackle him to the ground and punched him. "Knock it off!"

Soul changes and we stab at him again. "Yea lets ask Kid if he knows something." Soul grumbles. "Hey I said knock it off." "I just hate Kid." Figures, we called Lord Death. He had no clue.

"May I ask someone named Kid?" "Yea sure Maka." Kid appears. "Hello Maka, Soul do you need anything?" "We need to know how to defeat Slog, all he's doing is throwing Soul." Kid thins for a moment. "People don't die right away when Slog eats them, so maybe let Slog throw Soul..." "I already hate this plan." Kid hushes Soul. "And Maka gets eaten then maybe you can destroy his soul."

"I really hate this plan." Kid hushed Soul again. "Will do Kid seeya." Soul grumbles, I wave Kid goodbye. "Kay idiot lets go." We walk up to Slog and waited to see what would happen. He grabs Soul and ate him... wait DAMN!

"SOUL!" I heard him inside of Slog. "Nasty son of a bitch, I will kill you." Thank god he was okay. Soul change of plans you'll have to kill him." I heard Soul walk. "Yea yea." I heard him stop. "Black Star?" I heard Black Star's voice. "Hey buddy did you try to defeat Slog?" I about laugh. I heard Tsubaki.

"mussst gettt oouuut of herree..." She is going insane. Soul kept walking. "Found it." I heard Soul eat it then Slog falls right on me. "Maka you okay?" Soul pulled me out of the garbage. "Yea I'm okay." We stare at each other for a moment then laugh. "You look nasty." "Oh you should talk I was piled on." We kept laughing. Tsubaki ran out. "FREEDOM! AHHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" We paused for a moment then started all over again.

* * *

><p>I was brushing my hair while Soul was taking a shower, I was lucky to go in first. Soul came out and grabbed my arm. "Come on Maka time to go." I was forced out then hoped on the bike. Music was playing through the air. It wasn't as good as Soul's playing but it was okay to hear.<p>

"Hey Soul when we get back can you play me something?"

"Hell no." I smile, that was my weapon. An asshole but you can't hate him. He's more than the cool kid at school, he's a friend who always has my back. "Soul."

"What now?" I cuddle into his back. "We're still friends right?"

"Yea Maka of course, why the fuck would you think were not?"

"Because, you're not there sometimes when I need you." I hug him tighter. "Please don't leave me Soul." Soul chuckles a bit.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I about quit really I told my friend Noa I was quiting because this sucks but she was begging so yea, maybe chapter 10 ya want it? How I got an idea for nine, me and my sister were joking around talking about something slug-like called Slog and BAM! typing like no tomorrow. I again was stressed thanks to my friends begging and busy, AND my family is doing some home decorating. Well a question for Soul...<strong>

**'From Kaoru97' "How do you feel about Maka? in detail " **

**Soul: Wait I have to be positive fuck, well she's alittle rude in my point of view but for a while now I can't stand to see her with another guy, I don't like her in a gf sort of way, but she is cute, when she gets mad sometimes I find her adorable. I love seeing Maka though, she's a good friend and partner, a little strict but you can't hate her. So... yea, do I get a Kaoru chop?  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Maka in Wonderland**

* * *

><p>I lay on the couch in the living room, it was late morning but felt like midnight. Mama's house was very quiet when its just us two, but soon I will be in a new city, and Mama will travel everywhere. Mama walks into the kitchen which was connected with the living room, she ties on a white apron and turns on the burner. She turn towards me and smiled.<p>

"Maka I'm making apple tarts sound good to you?" I nod, Mama always made treats, but not like cookies or cakes no she makes her treats out of fruits but I never complained they taste as good as a cake, I'm sure.

"Maka you only have three days until you go to Death City, excited?" I nod, but I didn't really want to, I said yes when they asked me if I wanted to go though. Mama turns away, she was a very pretty woman, blond hair that always stayed down and emerald green eyes, people say we look alot alike but I see no similarities whatsoever.

"Oh shit, uh Maka." I stare at Mama.

"Yea?"

"Can you please go get some apples at the store, I don't have any right now."

"Yes Mama." I got up and walked towards my room, I walked up to my dresser and rummaged through trying to find something to wear. I pulled out a yellowish dress, it'll have to do I guess. I slipped the dress on and went through my hair, I put it up in pigtails. I grabbed my pink bag or purse, and walked out the door to the store.

* * *

><p>I walk into the store which wasn't all that busy, but this town that I live near is very small. I walk to the fruit section and bought a bag of apples, I payed for them and left. I started down the long walk back home which would take an eternity if ya ask me, then I noticed something in the wooded area near my house which Mama told me to never go into or I'll be grounded forever. Something didn't look right, I walked alittle closer to the object figuring out it was alive but not any species I know of. It was small but had a huge head, big ears that look like something on an elf but much bigger, its hands were pretty big to, and its nails were painted black. The little thing looked at my, I jump back, it looks like it has a mask on and he has very sharp teeth, and he has horns. He smiles at me and began to talk.<p>

"What are you waiting for?" I stare at it.

"What, you mean me?" He asked me again, but I shook my head.

"I don't understand. Are you asking me what I'm waiting for?" No answer, he chuckles then asks another question.

"What are you missing?" What the hell does that mean? I stare at him.

"I am not missing anything!" He chuckles, again.

"I'm leaving, my Mom told me to never talk to little demon freaks." He gives me a bored look.

"Oh ha ha ha." I started walking near Mama's house.

"You are so naive." I stop and look behind me to catch a glimpse of the demon, he continues.

"You don't even know what you're missing in life, Maka." My eyes grow wide, he started to run. I ran after it, him, whatever! I easily caught up to him, I was always a fast runner for some reason. I saw him stop in front of a black tree he smiled and disappeared into the tree.

"What the?" Where did he go? And how did he know me? I never met that freak. I walk up to the tree then touched, it started making ripples.

"Its like water." It was a black liquid but what? I stick my hand into the tree. I walk into the black tree, I had to know who that demon is. The blackness of the tree. It was creepy I have to admit but okay where the hell is that demon? I started to wonder if I'll even get out of this tree and back home. I tripped over something.

"OW god..." I saw what had tripped me, and I picked it up. A tiny chair. I looked forward to see that I was bigger than everything. I saw the demon he chuckled then ran into what looked like a mirror. A tiny mirror. I look down then a weird figure with what looked like a skull over his face.

"Hey mister can I go through." The man responds.

"No nononono no, you are to big you'll squish me like a bug, see I'm small." I sigh. I saw two random drinks on the counter. Stupid enough I drank one. I started growing bigger.

"AAHHHH!" I touched the ceiling.

"Mama always told me I would get bigger but this is ridiculous!"

"Nononononono now you are to big I look like a piece of dust!" I give him a look.

"Let me drink this." I drank the other glass. I grew smaller.

"Whoa... now am I the right size?" The guy nods.

"You are now the right size." I touch the mirror and my arm could move through.

"Do I?" He nods, I walk through the mirror. The floor under me started moving. Signs started lighting up. Then one sign said, going down?

"Going Down? No." I started falling.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" I fell into a pool of water.

"NO IT'S RUINED!" I stare up at some caterpillar with the face of a human.

"Uh... what is this?"

"Your tears. A PERFECT NUMBER OF 8,888!" I was confused.

"Listen I don't want to be yelled at so where's a door?" The caterpillar sighs.

"Right there." I ran through the door. And I was on the ceiling. I fell.

"Owww" "My my who do we have here." I look up and saw a girl with black hair up in a pony tail, she was wearing a silver dress.

"Well not to be rude we always welcome guest." Her big blue eyes looked at me calmly.

"I am the duchess. And this is my kitty." I saw a purple like cat sitting on her lap. The cat glared at me. I shudder.

"Please come and sit, your name is?"

"M-Maka." She clasps her hands together.

"Splendid!" I smile, she seems so nice. The cat comes on my lap. She starts to purr, then comes near my ear.

"You're a stranger. You'll die." I shudder and shooed the cat away. A pumpkin faced flashed, I back away.

"Uh... I'm hungry, have any snacks?"

"Sadly my cook and waitress are amazingly bad at their job, can you go and get the food." I nod, anything to get away from that cat. I walk into a red door and I was outside and a house with no walls. I walk into the house and saw a girl with long brown hair and dark blue eyes and a cook hat.

"Damn I am no cook why do I have to cook, just because is not a good answer Duchess!" I walk over.

"Uh hi." She looks at me and looks back.

"I am no cook." I stood there watching then tea spilled on me.

"Sowwy ehahahahahahaha!" I turn and saw a blond girl with big blue eyes, and a big smile. She was still smiling.

"Hihi I'm the waitress for the Duchess and big sis over there is the cook." Not to be rude but they were terrible, the cook threw in everything and the waitress trips on solid ground.

"Cook give me that!" I tasted her cooking and added this and some of that I don't know I was grabbing at the nearest things.

"Here now try it." She tried it and smiled.

"See you should be the cook." I shook my head no way I'm staying here for long.

"Waitress watch." I grabbed a tray and started walking around with it and adding a few items.

"Now you." She about tripped again but I caught her and she laughs.

"YAY! Ehahahahahaha!" I smile and gazed at the sky, it's not different from my home place. Then I saw the pumpkin face and the cat creeped down then like that gone. I was scared now. I walked over to a lonely tree and rested my eyes. I open them to see I was in another room in a house.

"Hey a person." I look up and saw a guy who looked as old as my Papa sitting on grandfather clocks, someone explain why he has a screw in his head.

"Uh hi, a who are you?"

"Father Time." Okay walking away now, I saw a pair of black bunny ears, a rabbits here? I yank on an ear and a high yelp came from it.

"Owwy why did you do that?" It was a boy with uneven pink hair and big blue eyes about to cry, I must have yanked to hard. He stood up and stared at me then smiled.

"YAY A GUEST!" He hugs me then spins.

"Uh hi where am I?"

"The tea room silly." Tea room, I looked around, this place is... whats the word... oh quaint. I look at Father time.

"What time is it?"

"How should I know." He lights a cigarette and lays down. Wait he doesn't know wha... never mind. I walk around seeing all the tables and noticed a boy asleep.

"Why are you asleep?" No response, I poke him.

"NO WAIT DON'T WAKE HIM!" The bunny tackled me.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Don't wake him up or we'll be in trouble." I give a confused look.

"Why?"

"He was banished by the queen, he was loud and annoying." I sat up, Bunny twitched his ears. He giggled. I poured some tea into a cup and walked around, I tripped over a rock. Why is a rock here? It spilled on the sleeping boy. His eyes opened and grew wide.

"HYA HAAAAAAAA!" He ran off.

"What happened?"

"Uh-He..a.. woke up." Bunny looks scared.

"CRAP WE HAVE TO KNOCK HIM OUT!"

"How do we do that?" A sword formed in his hands.

"I'll be right back." I just walked away.

"Hey girl!" I look up at Father time.

"What?"

"I'm thirsty." I looked at a tea pot then Father time, I grab the tea pot and threw it at him. He wiped it off of him, he screamed a bit.

"I'm done." Bunny was covered in blood.

"Where is he?"

"I'll go get him." He drags the boy back and cleans off the blood. I sat down and hit my head against the table. Something hit my head lightly so I grabbed it, it was a note. It said 'be back soon'.

"Hey Bunny what is this mean?" Bunny read it and screamed.

"QUICK YOU HAVE TO HIDE!"

"Why?" He pushed me under a table and mouthed sorry.

"Father time you won't say anything won't you?"

"I make no promises." I peeked out from the table and saw a hat appear out of nowhere. I went back under, I'm scared. A mysterious voice began to speak.

"Hello Rabbit, Time what goes on?"

"Nothing, hehe." Bunny sounds nerves.

"So Time what happened while I was gone?" Father time spoke up.

"Someone threw a tea pot at me!"

"Okay everything sounds normal so far." Bunny giggles again.

"Rabbit what are ya hiding from me?"

"Nothing!" I heard someone coming closer.

"Okay this is where you hid the last one." He kicked me I covered my mouth.

"Whats under there a rock?" Bunny spoke up.

"No Steve is under that table." I was kicked again, all right one more time asshole. I was kicked again, before he could get his leg back I grabbed it and pulled him.

"AH WHAT THE FUCK AH GET IT OFF!" I let go and backed away, an arm came down and grabbed my pigtail, he pulled me out.

"Rabbit who is this?"

"Let go of me." Bunny cried.

"Don't hurt her!" I look at the guy who attacked me, he wore a weird suit and a top hat. His hair was white and eyes were red, and creeping me out.

"I'm Maka a girl who is lost and found herself here, so I'm trying to get back home, so let go of me."

"Oh sorry but you're going to die here anyway." I stood there then bit his hand. "Ah fuck ya little!" I backed away.

"Who are you anyways, you just attacked me." He looks away. Oh not going to tell me. Bunny hugs me.

"Can we keep her please?"

"I am NOT a pet!"

"No!" Bunny hugs me tighter.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No we'll get in huge trouble if she's stays. Remember the last one?" Father time holds up a skeleton.

"She rotted over age." I screamed.

"I'll take good care of her and hide her from the knights just please?" He sighs.

"All right fine, but she's not my responsibility."

"I said I'm NOT a pet, doesn't anyone listen to me?" He looks at me.

"Since you're staying I might as well introduce myself, names Mad Hatter." I giggle.

"Silly name."

"Hey I introduced myself little bitch." I went under a random table and saw a rock.

"Whats with the rock?"

"That's Steve." I waved high to Steve, his face changed. Okay creeped out. I didn't come out for a while, I wanted to go home! I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"What time is it?"<p>

"I DON'T KNOW!" I sigh.

"Not asking you." I crawl out from under the table to notice Bunny awake.

"Hey." Bunny smiles.

"Morning Maka Chan." I have never been called that. I hate it. Hatter wakes up.

"Rabbit better hide your pet the guards are coming." I go back under the table.

"Why do I have to hide?" Bunny comes under and hands me a cake.

"Because the queen hates trespassers and she makes her guards check everywhere." Bunny crawls back out.

"I need a fork." Hatter threw a fork at me. I put the cake down and sigh, I whispered to Steve.

"I hate hiding Steve and I want to go home." Steve made a sad face.

"I don't like this place, I was going to go to a new school but now I'm stuck." Steve still had a sad face. I picked up the fork and took a bite of the cake.

"And Mama, is she worried, I've been gone for maybe a day." Steve made a shock face. I heard foot steps.

"Hello we have..."

"Yeah we know, now just get it over with." The foot steps filled the room, I hugged Steve. I didn't breath.

"We're done here men lets go." The footsteps vanished. I crawl out.

"I don't like hiding."

"I don't like you." I threw a cup at Hatter.

"Damn lady why do you have to be cruel?" I growl. I went back under the table. Bunny gave me a pillow, I lay on it and took a nap.

* * *

><p>"Hey Maka Chan." I woke up and saw Bunny smiling.<p>

"Maka Chan, Hatter and I are going to visit the Queen, I'm going by force. We'll be gone for about an hour, kk?" I nod. I heard them leave. I finished my cake and walked out.

"Hey Father time." He lit a cigarette and waved. I looked at the place, it was a mess.

"What happened?"

"The guards that's what." I hate messes just hate them. I started cleaning.

"Stop." I stare at Father time.

"What?"

"Wear this." It was a maid's outfit.

"No way in hell." He threw it at me.

"It's not for me Maka I want to give a friend a big surprise." I sigh.

"Will you tell me what time it is if I wear it?"

"Fuck you, just put it on." I went under my table and turned Steve around.

"No peeping." I took off my yellow dress and slipped on the maids outfit, I took out my hair ties and put the head thing on, I have no clue what its called. I slid the net leggings on and put the maid shoes on. I crawled out.

"Well?"

"Nice." I started cleaning again, it was horrable. I found a broom and swept the floor and dusted the glasses and sleeping beauty. I cleaned the whole place and it looked much better. Bunny walked in.

"You know I hate the Queen you bringing me wasn't a good idea a..." I wave.

"What's your problem Rabbit?" Bunny pointed at me. I shrugged.

"I cleaned the place." I heard Father time chuckle. I walked closer.

"Uh guys...you okay?" I put a finger up to my mouth and thought. Hatter covered his face.

"TAKE THAT OFF!" I look.

"I can't Father time said..."

"FORGET ABOUT WHAT TIME SAID A GIRL YOUR AGE WEARING THAT IS INAPPROPRIATE!" Bunny giggles.

"You like seeing Maka Chan in that don't you?"

"WHAT NO WAY!" I giggle.

"Take it off Maka Chan." I nod and ran under the table. That was funny. I got changed and turned Steve back around he had a bored face.

"Sorry Steve." I lay down and look at the table. I wanted to be at home now. I saw a pumpkin face.

"You'll never go home." I hiss at the cat.

"You're missing something ...Maka." She disappeared again. How did she? I don't really care. I stare at the table again.

"Hey." I glance at my side, out of all people why Hatter?

"What?"

"Can't talk to you?" I nod. Hatter chuckles.

"So do you like it here?" I sigh.

"I wanna go home." He messed with my hair. For awhile it was quiet but we didn't care. I yawned.

"You can go now." Hatter got out and left. Why am I here? I want to know, I remembered that demon saying I'm missing something but what? I fell asleep while the question was still unanswered.

* * *

><p>"Tell me please!" Bunny is begging again.<p>

"If you don't shut up I'll make you a fuzzy hat." Bunny held his head.

"No don't make me a fuzzy hat, I'll make a terrible hat, blood and flesh everywhere!" Hatter sighs. Being here three days, I've gotten use to everything even time telling. But I still miss home and Mama. I've missed my chance at the school.

"Hatter please!"

"You're not taking Maka anywhere she'll be captured in minutes." Bunny got his sword.

"I'll protect her." I smile and hug my so called 'master'.

"No that sword is a piece of junk."

"Who you callin junk?" I panic.

"Did the sword just talk?"

"Yea problem lady?" Hatter got up.

"If she doesn't come home don't blame me." Bunny jumps in joy and grabs my arm. We ran out a door and I was in the same exact place I started!

"URG NOW I'LL HAVE TO GO ALL THE WAY BACK!" I started saying unspeakable things which made Bunny faint.

"Bunny?"

"I'm okay." Thank the lord.

"Hatter was right I shouldn't have taken you somewhere." Bunny grabs my arm and walks me back. I open the door.

"Hatter?" Hatter was sitting in a chair with regret on his face. Bunny screamed, I about did to. I saw the Queens guards.

"Take her away, three days here I never!" They grab my arms and take me away.

"Hatter they're taking Maka Chan!" Hatter nods. I saw the guilt on his face.

"You told them?" I about cried.

"I'LL HAUNT YOU FOREVER YOU ASSHOLE, REMEMBER THAT!" They walk me into a pitch black room and one light shown. A woman sitting on her thrown, the Queen.

"So you are the one who hid, Hatter was right clever." She walks down, her hair was an awkward blond and a braid was at the front, her eyes reminded me of snakes.

"Your punishment is death. Today is your last day, make it last in the cage." They threw me in the cage and pulled me higher. I was on the next level where it was grass. I was trapped, tears of sadness and rage streaked down my face. I waited for my death.

"Nya I told you hehe." I look around but saw nobody not the cat, damn that cat.

"This place has every messed up human here but I bet there are no frog people." A frog came by me.

"Ribbit Ribbit." It changed into a human.

"Damn uh... ah a werewolf!"

"Yo." A wolf man aw shit uh...

"Ah a dude with lots of shirts and scarfs riding a bike!" Ha nothing like that here.

"Oo look at me I'm ona bike!" Ah...damn ran out of ideas. I felt myself being lowered. I saw Hatter.

"Get away from me!"

"_SHHHHHHHH_!" I whispered.

"Go away I fucking hate you!"

"Shut up I'll get you out." He opened the door. I stayed in one spot.

"I'm not moving." He picked me up.

"Fuck you asshole let me go!"

"Shut up!" He ran through the doors and went past a tree. I was in the spot where I started ...again. I saw the Duchess, cook, waitress, Bunny, Sleeping Beauty who was awake, Father time, and Steve. The cat appeared on my head. I reached for her so I could KILL her! I look at the ceiling.

"Hey I'm a symmetrical butterfly!" Hatter threw a rock at one of his wings. Duchess comes up.

"Maka you know why you're here?" I shook my head. The cat gave me a pumpkin.

"With that you'll go home." I look at all of them. The cook and waitress cried and hugged me.

"Yea I'll miss you guys to!" They walked behind the Duchess, I hugged Bunny.

"Thanks Bunny." He hugged me back. I look at Father time. "Come here ya little maid." I hugged him. I saw Steve, he had a crying face.

"Bye Steve."

"Ah I never knew Steve could do that AHHH!" Bunny hides behind Father time. I look at Hatter.

"Thanks to you I've could have been killed!" He looks at me. I hug him.

"Thanks for getting me out of that." Hatter pushes me away.

"Geh... yeayea I'll miss you to just go I hate long good-byes!" I smiled. The demon grabbed my leg.

"You are still wondering Maka right?" I nod.

"You'll know once you meet your new life."

"New life?" Everyone nods, butterfly boy falls from the sky. I laugh.

"Blow on the pumpkin." I blew and I was surrounded in orange dust.

"Good Bye!" They all shouted at the same time.

"Bye Maka."

* * *

><p>I woke up near a hole in the ground, apples were next to me and wears the tree? The black tree is gone. It was a dream? No it can't be.<p>

"Maka there you are gone for two hours!"

"HUH?" Two hours, I wasn't gone for that long.

"Mama I was gone for days!" She laughs.

"My beautiful baby girl had a silly dream." I sigh and got up.

"Wanna help me cook?" I smile.

"Yes I would love to Mama!" I ran past her.

"Last one home has to clean when there done!"

"Maka get back here I ain't cleanin!" New life. Now I want to go to Death City and go to the new school. My new life begins!

* * *

><p><strong>Celebrating 10 chapters I made this... is it bad? It is isn't it... I tried. Lucy I've finally fixed it ya hap... Maka what are you doing here?<br>**

**Maka: I'm looking for someone named Kaoru are they here, I wanna have a nice long talk with them. *cracks knuckles*  
><strong>

**Uh... yea want chapter 11 or not because my writing has not improved and story is going no where.  
><strong>

**Maka: Shut up Jadyn! *points at you* Ya Better want it! WHO'S WITH ME ON CHAPTER 11!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Dance at Dawn**

* * *

><p>I slid through my broken window after going to city of music. I was looking forward to silence.<p>

"Maka Chan?" Yea night is ruined.

"MAKA CHAN IS HOME!" Gem hugs me.

"Hey Gem." I hug her back.

"Listen Gem I was at the city of music and I wanted to sleep."

"OKAY!" She falls asleep on my bed. Whatever, I past out.

* * *

><p>I wake up and saw Gem still asleep, perfect. I got changed and brushed through my hair. I put my hair up and went to grab a muffin, I ate as fast as I can. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag. I ran out the door and headed to school.<p>

* * *

><p>I walk into the classroom. Tsubaki waves me over.<p>

"Hi guys." Black Star showed me a paper mess.

"What is that?" Black Star smiles.

"A swan." That doesn't look like a swan.

"Ding dong, Dead dong. Alright class has begun everyone in your seats." We sat down.

"Sorry I'm late, I over slept." Soul walks in with no expression on his face.

"Just...sit down Soul." Soul gave Sid a thumbs up, and sat next to me.

"You over slept meaning your alarm clock?" Soul nods.

"You two shut up, now the test is in two days." Everyone awwed except Soul and I. A girl spoke up.

"Sid the dance is tomorrow and you decide now to make us study for a surprise test?" Sid sighs, Soul smiles.

"Come on if I had a choice, which I do, I'd rather bore myself studying then go to some gay dance." I giggled. The girl looks at us.

"Not to be mean Soul but all of us maybe even your stupid partner would rather go to a dance then bore ourselves!" Some kids shouted in approval. "Stupid?" I threw my book at her, bullseye I walk over and got my book back.

"Sid are you going to let her do that?"

"You shouldn't have called her stupid." I smile. Sid continued with his lesson, Black Star made more paper messes, Tsubaki listened, Soul fell asleep, and I was wondering about this dance.

* * *

><p>"Tsubaki I didn't know the DWMA had dances." Tsubaki mouth was full of turkey sandwich.<p>

"Ma ve ha a manze." I giggle.

"Why now?" She swallows.

"To celebrate holidays, were not big on Christmas and Easter here, only holiday we do here like everyone else is Halloween." I nod.

"This place is fucked up." We laughed again. I took a handful of chips.

"Wanna bet?" Tsubaki smirks.

"You're on." I shoved them in my mouth, I tried to chew but damn its hard. I swallowed.

"HA!"

"Fuck." We continued eating.

"Hey chicka's."

"Yo!" We waved.

"Well what is going on you two are late?" Soul rolls his eyes.

"Did you punch your lunch alarm clock?" Black Star and Tsubaki smiled.

"Ha ha ha, you are funny Maka." I smiled and continued eating.

"Oh by the way smart ass a girl wanted me to give this to you." I look at him then took it.

"It says. 'you r a woar' love your rival." Soul almost bursted into laughter.

"Now thats funny!"

"And mean." Tsubaki looks around.

"I don't think will find that girl." I don't care. I sat there and ate. Tsubaki gave me a look.

"Lets hit the showers after this Maka."

"Uh...okay?" She smiles and left to throw her trash away.

* * *

><p>The shower room wasn't empty, why didn't I use a stall? Why am I even here? I started the shower up and again I was sprayed with cold water, and I slipped on the ground.<p>

"Ow." I got up and started relaxing. Tsubaki was next to me smiling away, what will make this girl upset. She smiles at everything, besides Patty. I grabbed shampoo and started rubbing it in my hair. As I was doing that I over heard a group of girls conversation.

"So what will your dress look like?"

"Ah its a blue one to match my eyes." I rolled my eyes. I washed the shampoo out of my hair.

"Hey did you hear about Cresent Moon class?"

"No what?" My eyes opened and I listened.

"Well one student, was it Soul?"

"That cute boy, what about him?"

"He called the dance gay, probably doesn't have a date." Tsubaki and I look at eachother.

"They're talking bad about Soul." Tsubaki nods.

"Well one he is popular, I hear his name here all the time, and two the girls here love to gossip." I look down and continued hearing.

"I thought he was just to cool for something like that?"

"Yea but I thought he was into that meister of his, what was her name again?" I froze up, I could feel myself twitch. Tsubaki started giggling.

"Was her name Maya, no no y um... what was it she's the new girl."

"She hasn't been new for awhile, Mana, Mala, Maka, I don't know her name." I hit my head on the wall, Tsubaki was so close to bursting in laughter. "Well Soul isn't going, but I want to see dressed nice for once."

"I will die if I don't see him there." I look at Tsubaki.

"I don't like my weapon being popular." Tsubaki giggles.

"Get use to it."

* * *

><p>I was about ready to head home until my book went missing.<p>

"What the hell?"

"Looking for this?" I saw Soul holding my book.

"Soul give me that back." He shook his head.

"Nope." I wanted to hurt him.

"Give me that!" Soul starts laughing.

"Why I like seeing you beg, beg for me Maka beg!" I sat on my knees and did a puppy sound, Soul's face changed.

"Uh... Maka don't do that." I got closer.

"Mmmm arf mmm mmm." Soul gave me my book back.

"That was...god what is wrong with you?"

"I begged." I walked off.

* * *

><p>I came home and saw Gem watching a soap opera.<p>

"Maka Chan want to join me?" I nod and sat next to Gem.

"Whats going on Gem." She started clapping.

"Yeah Rose, show em, Ty is no good for you!" I was confused. So here's whats going on Rose is a lady who wants to break up with Ty. I sat there for a half an hour and thats all I knew. She was ranting on and on and on and on and... yea you get it. When it was commercial Gem looks at me.

"So how was school today?" I sigh.

"Awful I didn't know we were having a dance." Gem's face lit up.

"Is Maka Chan going?" I shook my head.

"Why not?"

"Because I have nothing to wear." Gem grabs my arm.

"Lets find you an outfit!" I pulled away.

"Hold on I just told you I'm not going!"

"Lets go!"

* * *

><p>"What do you think of this pink one?" I sat on the chair.<p>

"Lame."

"Purple?"

"No."

"Orange?"

"Hell no!" She sighs.

"Pooey." I manage to laugh.

"Wait." She grabs another dress.

"Black is sooooo you!" "Huh?" Black? is she serious?

"Are you serious?"

"So serious, I know sty~le." She found some ribbons and bracelets.

"Here put this on." I stripped of my outfit and slid on the dress. Gem walked in and awwed.

"You are beautiful. Here." She does my hair.

"Put on these." I put on the bracelets. I look in the mirror. That girl in the mirror wasn't me it was someone who was beautiful, so beautiful that it can't be me.

"Maka Chan, you are lovely." I hug Gem.

"Thank you, Gem." She hugs me back.

"Promise me you'll go." I nod.

"Promise." I look at the dress.

"This outfit is expenseve."

"I'll pay for it Maka Chan, I was raising up for a house but I guess I'll stay with you, hehe." I smile, Gem was being so kind. Her black hair fell on her face.

"Maka Chan lets go." I nod. I got changed back into my school outfit and walked home with Gem.

* * *

><p>The DWMA was so, URG NOISY AS HELL! Girls talking about the dance the whole place was getting ready for it, a classy party. Dresses, and suits. Can't believe I'm going.<p>

"Hey Maka!" I saw Tsubaki wave.

"Oh hey whats up?" Tsubaki smiles.

"I was wondering if you were going to the dance?" I nod.

"Yeah Gem wants me to I promised her." Tsubaki smiles.

"Black Star is going, what about Soul?" I shrug.

"How about you ask him, he's over there." I turn around and I saw Soul and another girl talking.

"No Tsubaki, he's talking to someone." She looks behind me.

"Who is she?" I shrug.

"Probably a girlfriend." The girl walks away. Tsubaki and I walk up.

"Hey Soul." Tsubaki points.

"Who's your friend?" Soul looks at her then reaches into his pocket.

"Another note?" Soul nods. I smile and turn from side to side.

"Tsubaki and I were wondering if you were going to the dance tonight?" He shook his head.

"Maka nobody else has seen me dressed all nice, you are the only one who has." Tsubaki giggles.

"Awww, mush." Soul and I started talking at once. She walks away.

"Well Maka, see ya round." I look away.

"I wish you'd change your mind." I walk away.

* * *

><p>"Ah GEM STOP THAT!" Gem was pulling on my hair.<p>

"Sowwy Maka Chan but I have to get these ribbons in your hair."

"Why isn't my hair up in pigtails?" Gem ties the ribbon in my hair and goes on the other side.

"I want you to look like a fourteen year old Maka." Oh nice. I sat there waiting for her to get done.

"Okay Maka I'm Do~ne." I got up and look in the mirror.

"I guess I'll go."

"Let me walk you there Maka Chan." We walked in the dark, to the DWMA.

"Well here you are, Bye Maka Chan." I wave good bye and walk in. The place was crowded, full of students. Man they all dressed up, I walk in praying not to be seen by anyone.

"Maka?" And I was seen.

"Hey Tsubaki, where's the assassin?" She sighs and points up. I look up and again on the ceiling or roof.

"He won't come down until the food line is shorter." I wave at Black Star.

"Yo Maka can you get me food?"

"No sorry!" I started talking to Tsubaki about... okay we were talking about random stuff, but we were bored! We heard commotion coming from the food table.

"YA~HOO!" Tsubaki's skin went pale, here we go.

"Black Star get away stop, wait like everyone else!" I started to giggle. A new song started to play, I see Lord Death actually dancing to this. I started turning my body slightly from side to side keeping in rhythm of the music. This was kinda fun, Tsubaki chasing Black Star who had stolen quite a few things, pretty music, tons of students, and Lord Death is dancing.

"Hey you're either my snappy meister or a pretty girl who must have lost her way and ended up in our school dance." I turn around, I about scream. "Soul you came!" I hug him.

"Geh... don't hug me that's not cool." I let go of him and smile.

"You look... nice."

"Uh yeah you to I guess." I giggle.

"You let your hair down." He nods.

"Why is Black Star running away with...?"

"Impatient."

"Ah." The song was about over.

"So my guess is that you're leaving now." He leans against the wall.

"I'll stay as long as nobody knows I'm here." I felt bad but I manage to smile.

"I know that smile is fake Maka." I look down.

"How could you tell?"

"Easy, your eyes." I look back up at him feeling confused.

"My eyes?" He nods.

"Your eyes kinda droop down when you're sad."

"So you'd know if my smile was fake." Soul nods again. We stood there not saying a word, I was a little embarrased though, my stupid eyes drooping. "Hey Soul, every girl here wanted to see you, why don't you talk to one of them maybe dance?" He laughs.

"You can't be serious, I hate dancing and I'm not into any of those girls." He'll never ask one girl out.

"Who are you into Soul?" He chuckles.

"Why do you want to know?" I shrug.

"Not a good enough answer." He walks off.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from this room, to many people." I nod and continued watching people. All the people seemed happy, I hope they were. I again swayed back and forth, to the music. The song was beautiful but not my type of music. I saw Black Star eating and Tsubaki with a look on her face, it was annoyed. Lord Death was... still dancing.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight, I stood in the same spot the whole time, but watching Lord Death dance is ammusing. I saw Tsubaki who was about crying again, Black Star was again on the ceiling. I stood there waiting for him to fall.<p>

"HEY MAKA I'M A GOD!" I salute him. He gave me a thumbs up. I giggled, then I was pulled away. I saw Soul tugging on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" He pulles me to the balcony.

"I thought about what you said." I was confused, wait I thought he left an hour ago. The final song began to play.

"What did I say?"

"Shut up Maka and follow my lead." We started dancing.

"Ah Soul why are you dancing with me?"

"I thought I should probably dance with a girl I like, so I did." My face started feeling warm, reaching both of my ears.

"Are you alright your face is red."

"Nonono I'm fine hehe...eh." Soul looks up.

"I heard this song before."

"Really whats it called?" He rested his head on mine.

"It's called 'Dance at Dawn."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this was alittle romantic in my opinion. My creative thinking is running on E, thats why my chapters are so short, but ah... <strong>

**Soul: I've been attacked by someone named Kaoru... *Falls*  
><strong>

**...Okay anyways you want 12? Cause I have a plan for 12 and it will be creepy... maybe.  
><strong>

**Black Star: YA HOO! HEY JADYN!  
><strong>

**Hi Black Star.  
><strong>

**Black Star: What are you talking about?  
><strong>

**Should my story continue?  
><strong>

**Black Star: HELL YA! MAKE CHAPTER 12 COME ON THIS IS YOUR TIME TO SHINE JADYN! MAKE IT!  
><strong>

**Why me?  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Twins and Trouble**

* * *

><p>I open the door to my house and Gem grabs my arm.<p>

"WHAT HAPPENED WHAT HAPPENED TELL ME TELL ME!" She started shaking me.

"Ah... nothing!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Yea nothing, come on tell me what you did." I sigh.

"I stood there for awhile watching my two friends, Black Star and Tsubaki running around, watch Black Star walking on the roof, talked to my friend Soul... watched Lord Death dance, that took up alot of time, and I had one dance. There can I take this dress off now?" She smiled.

"So you did dance?" I nod.

"Yeah I danced with my weapon." She giggles.

"Whats his name?" I feel like something bad is going to happen.

"Soul, the guy I talked to." She had a devilish look on her face.

"Is he cute?" I look away.

"No don't be ridiculous."

"YOU LIKE HIM!" My face was burning.

"NO I DON'T LIKE HIM!" She giggles.

"Oh Maka you're denying the truth."

"No I know I don't like him, I'm not one of those obsessed girls." She gives me a look.

"Uh huh." I stomp into my room, then slam the door shut. I take off my dress and curl up in my bed. Soul do I like you? No I don't but he is so... I squeal under the blankets and almost fell asleep.

"Maka are you awake." Papa? I sat up.

"Hi."

"I heard you went to the dance today, how was it?" I smile.

"Great, I watched Lord Death dance, Black Star and Tsubaki being... themselves, and danced with Soul." Papa about swore at me.

"Well Papa I should get some sleep for tomorow night." Papa left me alone, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up finding Gem next to me. I smile and shook her.<p>

"Gem how late did you stay up?"

"Sleepy time nighty night." She snuggles into the pillow. I laugh, Gem acts like a little girl. I got up and changed into my usual outfit and rummaged through my bag. Had everything. I skipped breakfast, I wasn't hungry. I left.

* * *

><p>"Hi Maka." Tsubaki seemed cheerful.<p>

"Did you guys sleep well?" Tsubaki nods.

"Yep I feel great, Black Star is well..." Black Star was asleep.

"And your partner is..." Soul's face was on his desk.

"Soul wake up." He lightly hit my face.

"Go away I am soooo tired." Sid walked in.

"Alright everyone class has started BLACK STAR, EATER WAKE UP!" Soul and Black Star woke up.

"Okay class we are going to learn about attack and defence." Everyone groaned. Soul fell back asleep. A knife flew by his head.

"EATER WAKE UP!" Soul got up.

"So an attack, how many of you can do a resonance?" Almost everyone rose their hand even Black Star. I stare at my partner.

"Soul whats a resonance?"

"An attack that involves meister and weapon." I felt like an idiot, can't do a resonance.

"You okay Maka?" Soul looks at me.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Your eyes." Dammit, again with my eyes. Sid nods.

"Good everyone, well almost everyone can do a resonance attack." Soul and I bow our heads in shame. Black Star chuckles.

"Well the good student can't do a resonance." I grab my book.

"MAKA CHOP!" He backs away. I sat through class feeling like a total bitch not knowing a resonance.

* * *

><p>After class before lunch I ran up to Sid.<p>

"Sid uh... as a favor will you teach Soul and I how to do a resonance?" Sid pats my head.

"Yes Maka I'll be happy to." I smiled and ran off.

"THANK YOU SID!"

* * *

><p>"Why am I here?"<p>

"I asked him to help us Soul, now shut up." Soul shrugs.

"Okay ready, Soul change." Soul changed and I grabbed him. I nod.

"Alright Maka Soul how you do a resonance, you need to understand eachother." Soul bent forward.

"Oh yeah like thats fucking easy!"

"Soul understand your meister, try to connect to her." I close my eyes and tried to understand Soul. I felt something, it was weird but I felt something. I was shocked and threw Soul.

"What the hell Maka?"

"You hit me with your soul wavelength!" Sid slapped his face.

"Try again." I pick up Soul.

"Sorry." We started again. I felt him hitting me again but I tried not to throw him. I screamed, and threw Soul again.

"DAMMIT MAKA!"

"Sorry I'm uncomfortable!" Sid pointed at the door.

"We'll continue this tomorrow." I nod and Soul and I left.

* * *

><p>"You couldn't keep ahold of me?" I nod.<p>

"You were hitting me." Soul rolled his eyes. We kept walking, until I noticed something in the ally. Okay yes I know what happens when I go into an alleyway but I was curious. There was an unsettling presence there, as a student of the DWMA I must see if its a threat. I turn and saw my partner was far ahead of me. Maybe I won't need him. I walk in.

"Hello?" I saw a face of a sleeping girl.

"Hello?" Her eyes open, they were both red, not her eye color like Soul's were no they were completly red looking like beads, her orange brown hair fell over her face and her rib bones showed. There I saw the kishin soul. I back away, she stood up, she mumbles behind her. She turns around and there was the horror, she had a twin. She looked the same way every detail and they were connected by the spine. You could see their spinal cord. The first one who saw me holds up her arm and a blood vessel hung down. She shot the vessel at me and it wraps around my neck.

"Geh!" She holds me up. The other one used her vessel and stabs my stomach I cough up blood.

"URG GACK AHHHH Gack!" They laugh. I cough up more blood. Come on I was already stabbed by Nightfall, and myself, I don't want to be stabbed again.

"GACK heuh,cleg."

"MAKA!" I was thrown to the ground. Soul grabs me and holds me up.

"Are you okay, you're not dying are you?" I shook my head.

"I'm fine just afew cut thats all." Damn my back just healed and now this.

"Change." Soul transformed into a scythe and I ran at the kishens.

"Who are you!" I pointed at her, them.

"Siamesea." My grip on Soul tightened and stare at her.

"Siamesea, YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" She, they, okay I'm gonna say they okay. They ran up and stab me with there blood vessel.

"Shit." I ran up and scratch them a bit, only to make them bleed alittle. They grab me again and threw me against the wall.

"Damn these guys are good, their soul's are pure evil."

"How do you know their not half?" I read their soul's pure evil.

"Just trust me Soul!" I ran up and again was stabbed. I was pushed into a wall and was stabbed.

"GACK!"

"Maka!" I fell to the ground, but stood back up.

"I'm fine I can do this." I stab them, but they grab me and shove me to the ground. I kick their feet and made them trip.

"Almost done." I stab at them again but one knocks me off and stabs my shoulder, blood was rushing out of my body fast, I felt weak. I stare at the bitches, time to die. They smile like they knew what I was thinking. I run at them again, and swung Soul but they used their blood vessels to block my attack. This was hopeless, if I don't find a weak spot Soul and I are dead. I stab the first one's face, but she laughed. Shit, this is pointless. I stare at Soul.

"Soul we can't." He nods, we tried to make are escape. They screamed and I was frozen. A blood vessel grabs Soul and forces him to change back.

"FUCK!" He was pushed into the ground. A vessel was about to stab him.

"NOOOOO!" I ran up and blocked the attack. I was stabbed through the stomach.

"Soul are you?" He grabs me and pulles me away from Siamesea.

"Maka?" I look at him and smile.

"You're okay, that's good." I grab his hand, and close my eyes.

"Change Soul." Soul looked scared.

"CHANGE GOD DAMMIT!" Soul changes into his weapon form again and I look at Siamesea.

"You will not kill me." They scream again and stab me. I laugh, and cut one of their blood vessels. I fell on my knees. This wasn't over I will kill Siamesea. I run up and cut the other vessel. They scream in pain. I smile, but they jump on me and bite above my stomach.

"AHHHHHHH AHHH AHHHHHH!" They were trying to get to my soul, they had enough of me. Soul changes out and punches them.

"You alright?"

"God dammit I'll have to go back to the hospital." I got up and grab Soul's hand. Here we go again. I ran at them and sliced one arm off. They again, scream but their arm came back to them and scratch my face. I screamed.

"FUCK YOU!" I stare at my partner.

"Soul, we have to do it." Soul's reflection appeared.

"Maka we still can't."

"WE HAVE TO TRY SOUL!" I spin him in the air. We shout at the same time.

"LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!" We started glowing, the same feeling was going through me again.

"The legendary super skill of the scythe meister." I lift Soul above my head and the blade grows bigger.

"WITCH HUNTER!" I shot it at Siamesea and cut them but only a bit. They scream.

"We'll be back!" They disappear, their soul's weren't there.

"Ah... they really did disappear." Soul changes back.

"Na ..it's for the best." He looks at me.

"You okay?" I look at my body.

"Yeah I'll take a shower at home and treat my wounds." Soul nods.

"See ya." I started off.

"You sure you're okay to go by yourself?" I nod and ran away.

* * *

><p>I walk inside my house and saw Gem.<p>

"Hi Mak- AHHHH!" I give her a look.

"Shut up, I got into a fight with a kishen."

"MAKA CHAN IS COVERED IN BLOOD!" I shush Gem.

"Listen is Papa here?" She shook her head.

"Good I'm gonna take a shower or a bath." Gem hugs me.

"Maka Chan no more fighting Gem doesn't like fights!"

"Gem I'm a meister I have no choice but to fight."

"I hate that cute, sweet, little Maka Chan has to risk her life." I pull away from her grasp and walk into my room, sweet, cute? What the hell Gem? I am none of those things and everyone would agree. I find green nightgown and sigh, this will have to do. I walk into the bathroom and put down the nightgown. I turn on the shower and strip my clothes off. They were covered in blood. I step into the shower and sigh. This feels so much better. All the old blood was off of my body, it felt really good.

"Maka Chan?" I poke my head out of the curtain.

"What now Gem?" She giggles.

"I'm going to the store and find random stuff I don't need!"

"Isn't that hoarding?" She giggles.

"Maka it's shopping, BYE BYE!" She runs out and then walks back in.

"By the way you should clean your clothes." She points at my old clothes, she looks at me and pauses for a moment.

"Well, bye bye Maka Chan." She slowly leaves. Thank god, yes I don't hate Gem I mean she is nice and all, but she is a total idiot. I felt the water go down my body, I felt alot better, even better with privacy.

* * *

><p>I was in the living room my hair still wet. I started reading again. Though she was my sister whom I loved, I could not let her live. Her husband was now dead at the bottom of the lake, and her child was a bloody mess. I put down the book and hid. That was just plain scary.<p>

"MAKA CHAN I'M BA~CK!" I smile, thank god Gem was here.

"Wanna see what I bought?" I nod. She held up a shirt.

"I'm gonna wear this while I lounge around." I giggle.

"And I got me a new razor, for shaving. Do you shave now Maka Chan?" I back away and nod.

"Yeah I shave so?" She giggles. "I got you some things to." I look.

"What you got me a dress for the dance Gem, you didn't have to get anything." She smiles.

"Good thing your Papa's is at the bar." She held up a sports bra.

"WHAT THE FUCK GEM?" She smiles.

"Gem I'm flat I don't need a bra." She sighs.

"Maka soon they will grow, and now you have been in puberty for a while. You need some support Maka Chan." I shook my head, she got the other item out, it was in another bag.

"This is a rose Maka Chan." I pulled the other bag of and saw a black rose.

"Why a black rose?" She smiles.

"You are a black rose Maka Chan." I look away.

"Y-yeah right." She goes into my room and put it on my desk. I sigh.

"Well Gem I have to get some sleep." Gem smiles. Papa walks in, and was drunk.

"Yo peoplz I am so..." I grab Gems arm and pulled her into my room and locked the door. I cover up.

"Gem Papa will be fine, its his fault he drank to much." Gem nods. I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I felt a hand grab my face.<p>

"MAKA CHAN HELP YOU'RE OUT OF FOOD!" I got up and moaned.

"What Gem?" She grabs my arm and pulls me into the kitchen. Papa was passed out on the floor.

"Maka Chan you're out of cereal." I grab a box from the top of the fridge and glare at her, I hand her the box.

"Maka Chan this isn't cereal." I grab the box.

"It says cereal..." She reaches into the box and pulls out some cereal.

"No this is mini breads." I twitched.

"No its cereal."

"Maka Chan you are still so silly, first you say you don't need a bra, and now you're saying this is cereal." I grab a bowl and poured cereal into the bowl and poured milk into it.

"Taa fucking Da." She smiles.

"Cereal, how did you do that?"

"Gem its Grrr." I was pulling my hair out. I walk into my room and got ready for school. I wore a white t-shirt and a blue mini skirt. I brushed my hair and put it up.

"Gem is there any strawberries?" She peaks into the fridge and pulled out a big bundle. I ate about ten of those and grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>"No Black Star you fold it the other way, no not, dammit!" I walk up to Soul and Black Star.<p>

"Hey you two, what are you doing?" Soul looks up at me.

"Hey Maka just trying to teach Black Star how to make an origami swan." Black Star folds it.

"No, not there the ...ah no uh...dude look where I'm, no where I'm god I give up." I smirk.

"Soul you surprise me more and more everytime I see you." Soul's face turned red.

"Ah... no that is well ah..." I was confused.

"Are you okay?" Soul looks away.

"Ding Dong Dead Dong, alright class has started." Sid started talking about resonance.

"So how do you do a resonance?" I raise my hand. Sid points at me.

"Ah we understand eachother." Sid nods.

"Very good." I smile.

"Innocent school girl." I give Soul a look. Sid talked for a while until it was almost time for lunch. Black Star drags Soul, Tsubaki and I out.

"What the hell Black Star."

"Everyone the god has an idea." Soul scratches his head.

"You think?" Black Star tries to punch Soul, but he dodges it.

"Listen I have a great idea, at lunch... we ditch."

"Maka Chop!" I hit Black Star.

"That is breaking the rules, Papa will kill me if I left during school hours!"

"Shhhhhhh" I fold my arms across my chest and glare at him.

"Just this once Maka, we need the whole group." I wanted to kill Black Star.

"Come on Pigtails, it's just this one time." Soul wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"I am not going."

"Yes you will." I flick Soul's head.

"Shush up."

"Hi HI!" Patty comes out of nowhere.

"Hey everybody." I wave at Liz and Patty.

"Well well looks like the idiots are here, well idiots and Maka." I smile.

"Hi Kid." Kid waves, I felt Soul tighten his grip.

"Patty, Kiddo and I want in on this little lunch thing." I shook my head.

"I'm not going." They all stare at me, Kid pats my head.

"Oh come on Maka, it will be fun." Soul drags me back an inch.

"Sorry." I give Soul a cold look.

"We'll be back before the bell rings Maka, promise." I sigh.

"Alright fine I'll come but if my father figures out about this... it will be a cruel day in hell for all of you." They all stare at me scared, I giggle.

"Just remember that everyone."

* * *

><p>"Why a stupid chinese resturant?" Soul picked at it with his chop sticks. I smile.<p>

"It's not that bad Soul." Liz took Kid's food.

"Liz give my food back dammit you know I'm shorter." She smiles.

"Oh come on Kiddo I want a nibble."

"No and FUCK WOMAN DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"I called you that the last time and you didn't snap at me."

"When was the last time you called me that?" Liz looks away.

"When I said we were in on lunch." Kid scratches his head.

"Didn't notice." Soul grumbles.

"Probably looking at Maka." I kick him lightly.

"He was not Soul." Soul got up and started walking off.

"Ah Soul..." I look at everyone and look back.

"Soul wait up!" I finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" I wanted to hit him.

"Soul, I'm your meister, just tell me."

"Go back or you'll miss the bell."

"Dammit Soul!" I hug him.

"Stop it, I want you take me back, please." Soul just stares at me.

"Uh...yeah fine, but I'm still not..."

"YAY!" I hug him tighter. We walked back with everyone else.

"Liz give me my tie!"

"Why Kiddo?" Patty starts laughing.

"Um... Liz maybe you should give him his tie back." Tsubaki tried to stay calm.

"HYAHAHA Why should she?" Kid saw Soul and I.

"Are you two okay?" I nod. We all headed back.

* * *

><p>Kid, Liz and Patty didn't walk with us to the school, but it was for the best. We snuck in and the bell rang, CRAP!<p>

"Don't worry Maka, nobody see's us."

"Think again." We all look up and saw Sid.

"AHHHH!" Sid gives us the evil look.

"So you decide to run off and try to ditch huh?" I shook my head.

"N...n..no sir...a we..I they ..."

"I heard enough." We all look at him.

"A REMEDIAL LESSON FOR ALL OF YOU!"

"HUH?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Microsoft on the desktop dissappeared and the right clicky mouse for the laptop went missing so this had to be downloaded from google and everything... sorry to my friends who I scared but I thought I was done, ... oh yeah Maka, have anything to say to someone?<strong>

**Maka: I...I'm sorry (it's her fault though)**

**See everythings all cleared up, over a little jealosy...**

**Maka: JEALOSY!?**

**I have started chapter 13 so I guess its coming out, but if you want it...**

**Maka: Jadyn now we're going to have a nice, LONG talk.**

**Help me...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: I see them**

* * *

><p>"Urg it's so cold out here!" We had to do our remedial lesson in the snow, it sucks!<p>

"Its snow Maka its suppose to be cold." I glare at Soul.

"Oh shut up I know that!" Tsubaki runs up.

"Why don't we play in the snow a little since we don't get any!" She tries to keep everything under control. Soul rolls his eyes the smiles evilly.

"Sure Tsubaki." Soul grabs my arm and pushes me in the snow.

"I see that was so much fun." I got up and push him.

"Jerk!" Tsubaki sighs.

"This is so not what I meant." I start to laugh, then Soul grabs my leg and I fall on my back.

"HA!" I look up at Tsubaki.

"You lie." Tsubaki mouths sorry. I started to snow.

"Oh great it's snowing." Soul laughs. "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!" Black Star joins his musical. Tsubaki and I watch for a while.

"I is no longer amused." I gathered snow in my hand and threw it at them.

"Hey what was that for?" I ran behind Tsubaki.

"Ah help me!"

"Ah...Why me?" Soul grabs my hair.

"Ow.. fuck you, let me go!"

"Nah." I seriously hate this!

"Let go!" Soul smirks.

"Why should I?"

"BECAUSE!" Soul looks away.

"I don't like shouters Maka, repeat that in a calmer tone." I growl.

"I'LL SHOUT ALL I FUCKING WANT!" Soul yanks on my hair.

"Calmer..."

"Let go."

"Calmer..."

"Let go."

"Calmer..."

"Maka Chop!" Soul let go of me and held his head. I smile and look out in the snowy distance, it was quiet.

"Black Star, info on the enemy." Black Star nods and pulles out a slip of paper.

"Says here his name is Frosty, he kills the soul's of innocent children, then goes back into hiding." I grit my teeth, the thought of an innocent child being slaughtered and killed. I was about to cry.

"A CHILD KILLER?" Tsubaki sat in the snow and burried her face in her hands. Everyone was silent, until I got a snowball to the head.

"HEY!?" Soul laughs.

"Lets makes things fun..." We all stood there, waiting for Soul to speak up.

"Hide and Sneak in the snow?" Tsubaki smiles.

"YAY I love that idea sounds fun." Was I the only one against this? Soul nods.

"K, I'll count to ten. One two three..." We all ran off in different directions. This is so stupid, what if something goes wrong we all don't have are partners here nor near us. Oh well I didn't want to lose this so I better hide. Where to hide, this is stupid, I can't find a... oh theres a place. A snowman perfect... okay its a random snowman but who cares? I hid behind it. Perfect... I look at the snowmans face... yeah this thing is creepy, I'll find another hiding spot. I walked away from the creepy snowman.

I heard something.. like ... sch..sch. I turn around and saw the snowman behind me... I did the soul trick and saw it... I ran. Frosty was a snowman! A fucking snowman... boy how creative. Frosty growls and almost got my back. I didn't want more bandages and stitches. I trip on a rock and began to crawl away. Frosty was getting closer, why is it a snowman can anyone answer that, please? I lost my balance and fell... into a little cave in the ground. I saw Frosty's hand try to grab me, I scoot back. Why am I always alone when I'm in trouble, with a kishin?

I leaned back and tried to calm down but knowing Frosty's outside and waiting for you is so uncomforting. I look around and sigh, it's cold and quiet. I tried to rest.

"Who are you?" I quickly look around and saw nothing, nobody is around.

"Lady, are you okay?" I was going crazy, that's it I'm going mad.

"You're trapped by that monster. Who are you?" I cover my ears and cry.

"Don't cry lady." I mumble.

"Nobodys there nobodys there."

"But we are here." I curl up.

"Go away!" I tried to block all sound. I heard a girls voice.

"Please lady look at us, we're not living." I thought for a moment and...thats it, my soul seeing trick. I close my eyes, when I open them I about scream. Children everywhere.

"Can you see us?" I nod.

"We are victims of the monster, all young and not at peace, you can see us." I nod. The boy who was talking to me at first comes up. He touches my forehead.

"Watch my sister's death, watch my death. Close your eyes." I did and when I opened them I saw a boy and a girl playing in the snow, where was I? They began to talk.

"Hey big brother lets play hide and seek!" The boy nods.

"Okay I'll hide." She nods and begins to count. The boy ran near a... no, not him.

"Ready or not here I come." She giggles and then. Frostys arm shot through her chest. My eyes grew wide. The boy screams and tried to run but Frosty sliced his head off. Nonononononono! I cried again.

"Don't be sad lady, we're okay now." I shook my head. All the children looked at me. Two little boys walked up.

"Watch our deaths, we're the reason Frosty became on Lord Death's list." I closed my eyes again, the boys were where Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and I talked.

"Hey look at the stupid snowman, who would build this thing?"

"Only thing around here is destroyed snowball forts." One boy began to poke him. A little girl walked up with her mother.

"What are you two doing?" Frosty stabs the girl and threw her to the ground.

"What the-?" Frosty knocks one boy's head in and chops the other ones legs off. The mother ran away. I closed my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because it was our time lady." I covered my face. I heard all the kids began to speak.

"I want show you mine."

"Mine two."

"Please see mine."

"Come here."

"Watch my death." They kept showing me. Death, slaughter, limbs cut off, stabbing, dying dying dying.

"STOP IT PLEASE STOP IT NO NO MORE!" I started balling, no more.

"Please stop lady, someone may hear us, we need your help." I curl up more and ignored them.

"Please kill the monster." Why am I stuck here? I need someone.

"Go please, I can't do it." I couldn't calm down.

"Maka?" I felt someone grab me.

"What the hell is wrong now?" I opened my eyes.

"Soul?" He smiles. I hug him.

"I SAW IT SOUL!"

"What?"

"THE DEATH'S OF FROSTY'S VICTIMS, I SAW ALL OF THEM!" I started to cry all over again.

"Maka calm down." I shook my head.

"NO PLEASE STOP NO!" Another death. Their life was to short why did he kill them, that asshole!

"Maka calm down."

"NO NO I WILL NOT JUST GO AWAY!" Soul pats my head. I chocked on my own tears.

"Maka...it's okay..."

"NO ITS NO OKAY! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I SAW!" Soul pulls me closer, I felt my face burn. Frosty screams.

"Soul, lets kill this asshole." Soul smiles.

"You got it meister." We climb out of the cave and saw Frosty.

"Frosty!" Frosty turns with an evil smile.

"In the name of Lord Death, your soul is mine!" Frosty tries to stab at me.

"SOUL!" Soul changes into a scythe and we block.

"You child killer..." I run strait at him.

"I CLAIM YOUR SOUL!" I slice his head off and stab at him.

"Fucking snowman." Soul changes back, he grabs the soul and eats it whole.

"Well thats done, we can go home."

"We have to wait for Sid, unless you want to walk back." Soul sighs.

"Yeah lets wait."

"We have to walk back."

* * *

><p>"Oh Maka Soul, thank god you two are okay!" I smile.<p>

"Where did you two hide?" Black Star was shivering.

"I dug a hole in the ground AKA snow..."

"I hid behind a cabin." Soul pokes Black Star.

"Man you're cold."

"NO DUH!" I giggle.

"Well lesson, done." Black Star mumbles.

"What Black Star, mad that you didn't get any action or the fact that you might have to do another lesson?"

"SHUT UP!" Soul and I laugh.

"So Soul you went to find Maka first." Soul looks at him.

"Hehe, I knew it, you're into her." Soul's face turned red. He changed his arm into a blade and started chasing him.

"WHAT DID I DO?"

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" Tsubaki and I sigh. She gives me a look.

"You seem calm about what Black Star said." I nod and cough abit.

"Are you sick?"

"Maybe a little." She hugs me then look in the distance.

"Will Sid be here soon?" I laugh.

"Not soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah this is my shortest chapter ever! <strong>

**Gem: YAY! I want to remind you all if you have a question for any of the characters or Jadyn...**

**Not me..:(**

**Gem: Then ask in the reveiws... YAY! **

**So... Like always you want 14?**

**Gem: I DO I DO!**

**You have no say...**

**Gem: D: **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 : Jealosy runs deep in the Soul**

* * *

><p>The light shining through my window woke me from my slumber. I yawn.<p>

"Wakey wakey Maka Chan." Gem was right in my face.

"Hi Gem." She smiles, and runs out of my room. I sat up and stretched. The cuts on my body started to ache.

"Hurry Maka Chan it's on!" I walk into the living room, wait whats on? I sat on the couch next to her.

"Look Maka, that girl on the TV, she's a genius!" The girl was answering a difficult math problem.

"Are you good at math Maka Chan?"

"Not my best." Gem giggles and continued watching. I got up and got ready for school like always.

* * *

><p>"A pencil sculpture?" I stare at the creation.<p>

"If you don't like it then don't stare at it." Soul pushes the sculpture back.

"No, no like it." Soul rolls his eyes like I was lying to him. I began to read my book, I didn't want to start a fight already. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turn to see a boy who I have never seen.

"You're Maka right?" I nod.

"My name is Nale, I need your help with something." I give Nale a look, please not a lesson.

"I heard you're an amazing meister, I have some problems with fighting and bonding... so." I smile.

"You want me to be a tutor?" He nods.

"Uh..sure... I'll help you." He smiles.

"Thank you Maka, I'll be in the library okay?" I nod and Nale runs out the door.

"He was nice."

"I don't like him." Of course, Soul hates him and doesn't even know him. I started to read again, I wonder though... whats it like to be a tutor. I am screwed.

* * *

><p>I walk in the library after school. Nale waves me over.<p>

"Hi Nale." Nale smiles at me.

"What are you teaching me?" I scratch my head.

"Well,what do you want to know..."

"How do I bond with my partner?" What?

"See, I try to hold him and... I can't pick him up." I nod.

"Can you show me an example?" I froze.

"Ah then I'll have to get my own weapon." He nods and sat down.

"I'll wait." I sigh and walk out of the library. Is Soul still here? I'm guessing not. I look almost everywhere. I found him, outside shooting hoops, why didn't I come here first?

"Hey Soul!" Soul stops.

"What do you want, aren't you suppose to be at the library?" I nod.

"The guy that I'm tutoring wants to see how we bond."

"Nope." I whine.

"But why?"

"Because I don't like him." I hit him with a book and drag him with me.

"You anti-social freak." I walk through the door to the library, Nale was throwing a paper airplane.

"Oh Maka." I smile, he got a scared look on his face when he saw Soul.

"Don't worry he's alive."

"Wish I was dead." Nale nods.

"So you can hold your weapon?" I help Soul up.

"Change or a book to the head." Soul rolls his eyes and changes into a scythe. Nale's eyes went wide.

"Woah! So you can hold him!" I giggle.

"Well of course I can." Nale runs off, he returns with a young man.

"Okay so how do you bond Maka?" I look at Soul.

"It's understanding one another. Try to match your wavelengths." Nale nods and his partner changes, I wonder if weapons changing in school is allowed. Nale's partner changes into a ball and chain, what the fuck. A big shock came from Nale's hands.

"Ow fuck, Drake!" Nale started to shout.

"You dumbass, you're the reason we fail!" His partner spoke up.

"Me dumbass?! You have GOT to be kidding me! You never blame yourself!" They kept shouting back and forth, Soul changes back.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Nale and his partner look at Soul.

"I know meister and weapon fight from time to time, but fighting all the time isn't helping you bond better!" I nod in agreement.

"Soul is right you two." I walk up to them.

"If you keep fighting, you'll never get anywhere, I don't think you need a tutor. Maybe you need eachother, okay?" I smile at them. Nale nods.

"Are you kidding Maka, today you and your weapon helped us realize that we fight to often, I'll be back tomorrow." Nale hugs me then ran off, my face felt so warm.

"I really don't like him." I stare at Soul.

"Why?"

"Because." Not a good answer.

"Well Soul, see you tomorrow." Soul lifts a hand up. I walk home.

* * *

><p>The next day at school was boring, until it was time to see Nale.<p>

"Hello." Nale smiles.

"Hi Maka, what are we gonna do today?" I sat next to him.

"Well do you know how to pick out a good mission?" He shook his head.

"Okay just wait." I grab my notebook from out of my bag, I flip to an empty page. I pulled out a pen and drew a replica of a mission sign up.

"Here see." He nods.

"This part right here is the name of the enemy like uh...Slog." Nale laughs.

"Anyways then its ranked by star levels, it goes up to three, right now we're both one stars so look for a one star mission." Nale nods.

"Now we go to location, if you don't have anyway of transportation and you hate running, then I suggest one here in Death City." I point at the last spot.

"This tells you what you need to do this mission, like I have seen big heart, hard hitter, soul perseption and quick runner. If you have one of those abilities then it'll be easier." Nale nods.

"Thats it Maka?" I look at him.

"Yeah why?"

"I want you to stay with me longer." My face started burning.

"Uh..." I couldn't speak. Nale starts laughing.

"You're so cute Maka." My face was almost on fire.

"Well thats it for today Nale, bye." I ran off, okay he is so nice and really cute... does he like me?

* * *

><p>I told Gem what happened.<p>

"So someone has a crush on my sweet Maka." She hugs me.

"He better be nice." I smile.

"He is nice, extremly nice!" Gem seemed happy.

"Well good, he shouldn't be mean to Maka Chan!" I can't wait till tomorrow, I might have a crush on Nale.

* * *

><p>It has been one week since I started teaching Nale, he and his partner have improved so much. That made me happy. I had to get moving, I didn't want to be late. I started running to the library when my partner stops me in the hallway.<p>

"Where are you going?" I stood there, he should know where I'm going.

"Uh remember...I'm a tutor for Nale."

"Uh.. I don't care, we need to work on something!" I growl.

"Hey I still have cuts on my body that I want healed."

"You did a remedial lesson with cuts!" I push Soul.

"Because I had to! What mission are we doing?"

"Oh NOW you're coming!" I clench on to my bag strap.

"What mission are we doing Soul?"

"You're the one who decides 'meister'!" I try to hit him.

"I'm gonna skip the mission, and just tutor Nale."

"You like him don't you!?"

"Yeah I like him, a WHOLE LOT MORE THAN I LIKE YOU!" He looked hurt, I tried to talk but I didn't know what to say.

"Uh...I..."

"Fine if that's how you feel that FINE by me, I don't care!" He storms off. What did I do, I am an idiot. I walk into the library.

"Uh Nale?" Nale smiles.

"Hi Maka."

"Uh... I'm sorry but I can't teach you today."

"Why?" I sigh.

"Well..." Nale grabs my arm.

"Maka just shush." He lightly kisses me.

"Uh NALE?!"

"Please stay?" I back away.

"NO!" I ran out. He got me, I don't like getting kissed, it doesn't matter where I just hate it! I just kept running.

* * *

><p>I burst throught the door to my home and hug Gem.<p>

"Maka Chan, whats wrong?"

"NALE KISSED ME! HE KISSED ME!" Gem pats my head.

"Maka Chan isn't ready." I nod.

"And I never will be!" Gem sighs.

"The worst part though... is I hurt someone close to me, I didn't want to hurt him, he hates me now." Gem rubs my back, I stiffen up when she got a cut.

"Maka Chan, people will like and not like you, mistakes are made, that's life." I sat there taking in every word she was saying to me.

"Life is too hard Gem, it's just too hard."

"I know."

* * *

><p>School wasn't fun, when your weapon was ignoring you, I can't even say I'm sorry. He talks to everyone else though.<p>

"Soul..?" He ignored me. Nale walks up to me.

"Maka..."

"What?" I was still upset with him.

"I...I'm so sorry I kissed you really, I didn't know you hated that! Please forgive me?" I could not believe what I was hearing, but he was being so nice.

"I...I'ts okay." Nale smiles.

"Thank you!" He ran off. Well one good thing happened today.

"HE DID WHAT?" Soul stares at me.

"Did you just shout?"

"OH NO NOT ME!" I was ticked.

"YOU DIDN'T TALK TO ME ALL DAMN DAY WHAT THE FUCK CHANGED YOUR MIND?!"

"WHEN DID HE KISS YOU?"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS SOUL!" Soul shook me abit.

"When are you okay with something like that."

"Since when did you care?" Soul's eyes widen.

"I'm done with you." I walk out. He told me he didn't care. Why was he so upset over a tiny kiss? I was upset to but it was so sudden. I leaned against the wall.

"Hey can a fellow galpal sit here?" Tsubaki, of course. She is there when you need her.

"Hi."

"Whats wrong Maka?" I look up at the ceiling.

"I'm confused Tsubaki." She smiles.

"Like with what?"

"I don't know, Soul was upset over one lousy thing and got mad when I said I'd rather be working with Nale than with him." Tsubaki stood up, the second period bell rung.

"Maka..." I look up at her.

"I think Soul wants alittle attention, it's just a theory so I don't really know." I pout.

"I don't get guys."

"They're a mystery alright." She walks away. Well I should ... crap. I have to get my bag from the classroom. I was about to walk in when I saw Soul still there working on his pencil sculpture. Black Star was there too. I pressed myself against the brick wall and listened. Black Star was poking the pencil sculpture.

"Dude, why did you make this?"

"Because I did." He laughs.

"Jeez man, you seemed stressed what happened?" Soul sighs.

"Maka is a tutor to some guy and he is so..." Black Star thinks for a minute.

"Annoying? Stupid? Gay?" He shook his head.

"I... don't know what it is, but the thing thats bugging me the most ...is this feeling I keep getting." Black Star looks confused.

"Like it wasn't just this one time... I've been feeling this awful burn lately, and its always around her." Black Star scratches his head.

"Maka?" Soul nods.

"It's weird, like when I'm alone with her sometimes, my face feels like its on fire and my heart races." Black Star laughs.

"DUDE ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

"It is SO!" They started to fight. I leaned against the brick wall outside... Oh my god, did I do something to Soul... what did I do? They kept fighting, I started hearing footsteps so I hid myself in a dark corner.

"I'm telling her."

"You better not tell anything I just told you."

"Yeah yeah." As soon as they were in the distance I ran in and grabbed my bag, and quickly ran out. I waited for lunch to be over. Damn that is a LONG time.

* * *

><p>When it was over almost the whole class was there, so were my friends. I walk up to Soul.<p>

"Hey." He looks up at me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I took a deep breath, and without a moment to waste, I wrap my arms around him.

"What the hell are you...?"

"I'm sorry." Soul tried to rip me off of him, but I refuse to let go. By now the whole class was staring at us.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"HURT ME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU... GOD LET ME GO WOMAN!" Black Star laughs.

"HEY LOOK AT SOUL'S FACE!"

* * *

><p><strong>I was so looking forward to this chapter :D Okay the usual do you want the next chapter? I know my stories are awful but eh *Gun to the head* eh-hehe<strong>

**Liz: Better keep typing I wanna know what happens...**

**Patty: ALL IN FAVOR OF CHAPTER 15 SAY I!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Same old same old**

* * *

><p>I will slice my final victum's throat, and leave this land with my bloody blade. How many did I kill, how much longer, that is whats on my mind.<p>

"Maka?" I jump when Papa comes in.

"It's midnight Maka shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I can't sleep Papa." Papa walks in and grabs the book I was reading.

"Well then you shouldn't be reading this." I was confused.

"What's wrong with that?"

"It's a horror story, I know you, you'll get scared." I groan.

"Papa come ON it's a harmless little horror story. I promise you I won't get scared."

"HI HI!" I fall of my bed.

"What's wrong with Maka Chan?" I sat up.

"Gem go back to bed!" Papa yawns.

"We should all be in bed, and no horror stories." I lay down, and sigh. Of course Papa won't let me read my book, I wasn't scared.

"Maka Chan." I jumped. Okay I'm scared... give me a break.

* * *

><p>Getting ready for school today was a pain, first I couldn't find my clothes I usually wear. Then Gem couldn't find toast AGAIN. My hairbrush was being used by Gem, and finally no breakfast. I hate mornings. I walk into the school with a blue skirt, white button up, and normal shoes. Tsubaki waves.<p>

"Morning Maka." I smile.

"Good morning." Black Star and Soul were having a paper airplane contest.

"Okay one...two...THREE!" They both threw them and hit a girl in front of us. She grabs the airplanes and crushes them.

"Watch it next time!" Soul threw his empty pen at her.

"HEY!"

"Sorry." I give him a look.

"What?"

"You could be nicer, you know." He rolls his eyes.

"In this world pigtails, you don't play nice." I smirk.

"Well what about when you give a gift or help a friend?"

"Shut up..." Black Star looks at me.

"So I'm guessing you're not tutoring that guy anymore." I nod.

"I am SO not tutoring anymore." Tsubaki nods.

"Good, now we can focus on friendships." Soul sighs.

"Whatever." Tsubaki lightly hits his head.

"Negative Nancy." We all started laughing. Sid walks in.

"Ding Dong Dead Dong. All right class has started... YOU FOUR SHUT UP!" We all stop laughing.

"Okay. Now to begin the lesson." Soul groans and slammed his head on his desk.

"Soul listen." He grabs my hair and whispers in my ear.

"No... got it Blondy."

"You had to whisper that?" Soul chuckles.

"Yes I had to." I roll my eyes. I continued my book. So there I was... a cruel heartless killer, my blade was tainted in injustice. But I chuckle as I lick the blood of my victums, so if I go to hell I shall be happy. I felt someone grab my shoulder. I, again, jump.

"Jeez jumpy much?" I hit Soul.

"Why did you scare me?"

"I didn't mean to Maka, but it was funny." I growl.

"It's not funny Soul."

"Whatever Maka." I glare at him.

"Aw whats with the look." I try to hit him, asshole.

"No need for violence."

"You are really starting to piss me off." Soul smiles.

"Well I'm getting something accomplished."

"You asshole!" A knife was thrown at us.

"Did you two learn ANYTHING about bonding?" I felt like an idiot... again.

"I think so!" Soul smirks. Sid nods and continues with the lesson.

"You think so?" Soul nods. I decided to listen to the lesson, I had nothing better to do. Sid was talking about ways to block attacks.

"Hey can I read this?" Soul takes my book without a response.

"Hey, dammit Soul give it back!" Soul started reading it, after about three seconds his eyes grew wide.

"Here I don't want to know." Soul hands the book over.

"You are messed up."

"AM NOT!" Another knife.

"DO YOU TWO WANT ANOTHER LESSON?" We both shook our heads.

"Then shut up and listen." I try to listen, but its hard when you have two friends poking you and making the worlds most annoying sound!

"Mehk."

"Stop that..." Soul and Black Star chuckle.

"Mehk."

"I said stop."

"Mehk."

"STOP!" They pause.

"Mehk mehk mehk mehk mehk mehk." I sigh.

"Makaaaaaa CHOP!" They both started to bleed.

"You are cruel." I smirk.

"No I'm just annoyed..."

* * *

><p>The door was locked so again, back to broken window. Home sweet home.<p>

"MAKA CHAN!" I was death hugged by Gem.

"Gem...let go!" Gem released me.

"Maka Chan guess what!"

"What?" Gem yelled.

"I COOKED SOMETHING!" I just stood there.

"You... cooked something?" Gem nods happily.

"Come on it looks yummy!" She drags me away.

"Gem I'm glad that you can cook but do I...?" It didn't look 'yummy' at all.

"Uh... Gem I'm not all that hungry." Gem began to cry.

"B-but, Maka Chaaaaaaaan!" Oh god no.

"I made something... ITS NUMMY!" Nummy? I tried to walk away, Gem screamed.

"MAKA CHAN!" I look at her, she looked scary.

"Gem sorry but it's no good."

"What do you mean Maka Chan you shouldn't judge looks!"

"No I know its not good." Gem folds her arms across her chest.

"You don't know that because you haven't tried my good food."

"If it's so good then why is it moving." Gem looks down and in panic threw it out the window.

"...I think you should cook something." I nod.

"Ya think?" We both started to laugh.

"Hey hey whats with all the laughing." Papa walks in.

"Hi Spirit Kun!"

"Hey Papa." Papa walks over and looks at what I was doing.

"Do you mind?" Papa backs away. I've just noticed something... Gem is living here and Papa doesn't seem to care... what a perv.

"What'cha hungry for?" Gem smiles.

"Chocolate covered strawberries!"

"Go die in a ditch Gem." She laughs. I couldn't help but laugh myself, hell Papa started to laugh. Home sweet home.

* * *

><p>The school was so damn noisy today. I saw Tsubaki.<p>

"Why is it so damn noisy today?" Tsubaki looks scared.

"A kid from three classes over, was almost killed." I hesitate.

"Oh my god, by what?" Tsubaki shook her head.

"They keep screaming a little girl but that was it." Little girl? What were they talking about?

"YAHOO I AM BLACK STAR!"

"Hello assassin." Soul came in out of nowhere.

"Did ya hear?" Tsubaki and I nod.

"I wonder why they keep screaming little girl?" Soul shrugs.

"Who knows." The intercom comes on. It said partners Soul and Maka please report to the Death Room.

"Oh really?"

"Now what?" We walk to the Death Room. He wasn't there.

"I'll call him, 42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on Death's door." The mirror went bing...bing...bing...

"Hello Lord Death are you there?"

"Ya ya hello hi whats up? Thanks for coming you two." I nod, Soul just blurts out.

"Uh why did you call us down?"

"Oh right, well you've heard about the students who were attacked?" Soul and I nod.

"Well we believe you two are "connected" with their attacker."

"We don't know who the attacker is though." Lord Death shushes me.

"I didn't say you were in on they attack, but that you may know who the attacker is, make sense now?" Soul and I nod.

"We will be sending you two out to either stop, or kill the attacker."

"Understood sir." Lord Death waves us good bye.

"Ready Soul Eater?" Soul rolls his eyes.

"Yeah yeah." I smile and tug on his arm.

"Then lets go!"

* * *

><p>We walked around Death City for about ten minutes.<p>

"Why do we have to do this?"

"We were accused for knowing who the attacker was."

"I was there Maka." I manage a smile.

"Fake."

"Damn." I was looking, and looking and oh god this is boring.

"Found any clues Soul?"

"If I say yes can we leave?" I sigh.

"Lets look over there." Soul groans. I stood where the attack took place. Only clue, blood, attackers blood probably not.

"Well no sign of the attacker, I guess we can start again tomorrow." Soul smiles.

"Yay were calling it a day for once!" We started walking back.

"GGGGAAAAAAHHHH!" I look at Soul, we nod and ran towards the scream. A dead girl laying on the ground.

"What the?" A figure walks forward, the sound of a metal object goes cling cling. It comes out of the shadows... I froze. No no no this isn't right... this can't be right! The figure looks at me.

"Maka?" I was about to cry. No no please. Soul looks scared.

"Maka is that really...?" I nod. It was a little girl, her black hair, hazel eyes, and white dress.

"It's Tira!"

* * *

><p><strong>No one give me hell because this was short!<strong>

**Kid: Jeez Jadyn calm it.**

***Glares at Kid* Okay thank you to all of the readers out there for liking my story it makes me feel good, no great! I will post chapter 16 without asking... :D ... and I promise it will be a whole lot longer than this! =.=**

**Kid: ... GEH!  
>Whats up Kid?<strong>

**Kid: THE CHAPTERS!  
>Eh?<strong>

**Kid: NOT SYEMETRICAL GAAAAHHHHH! *Spits up blood and falls over***

**God Kid you got blood all over the floors =.=**


	16. Chapter 16

_It was a little girl, her black hair, hazel eyes, and white dress. "It's Tira!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Remember me<strong>

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it, Tira smiles and runs up to me.<p>

"MAKA!" She hugs me, I look at Soul, he nods.

"Hi Tira... what are you doing out here?" She giggles and walks over to the dead girl. She reaches inside her body and took out her soul. She held it up with a smile.

"See, hehe aren't they pretty?" I felt goosebumps going up my back.

"Tira, why are you hurting people?" She looks at me with a big smile.

"Because." Soul walks up to her.

"Tira that is not an awnser." She giggles and walks away.

"Tira wait!" She shot at a man in the distance.

"Wait here you guys." She ran over and got the mans soul.

"Okay now what?" I grab Tira's arm.

"We need to talk to someone. Soul watch her." Soul nods and sat down with her, she kept showing him the soul.

"42-42-564 whenever you want to knock on deaths door." I waited, I look over at Tira who was tossing the soul up.

"Hello Lord Death are you there? This is scythe meister Maka Albarn."

"YAYAYA Allo Maka how are you?" I look at him.

"We found the attacker but she's a little girl, we can't harm her because she isn't on your list. What do we do?" Lord Death thought for a moment... then I heard my partner scream.

"SOUL!?" I ran off.

"Uh well I guess I'll hang up bye uh..." I ran up to Soul, he was on the ground holding his stomach.

"What happened, are you alright?" Soul nods and showed me his stomach, it was covered in blood.

"Soul stay here, where is Tira?"

"I'm right here Maka." I stay close to Soul.

"You were going to take me back to the school, weren't you?" I shook my head.

"Don't LIE TO ME!" She shot a cannon at my leg.

"AH T-TIRA!" She walks up to me.

"I will never go back, not ever never... she told me she could bring Lily back." My eyes grew wide.

"Who?"

"SHUT UP!" She shot another cannon at my feet but I dodge.

"Lily is dead, you ... you... LIED TO ME!" I shook my head.

"YOU TOLD ME SHE WOULD WAKE UP, BUT SHE DIDN'T!"

"Tira..."

"So I will kill until she will bring Lily back!" I tried to reach for her but Soul wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't go near her Maka it will make things worse." I lean into him, and listened to Tira.

"All you people do is lie, you selfish people lie, lie to me why did you lie to me, I will kill you." I stare at her.

"Tira Maka lied so you wouldn't get upset, so their was still a bit of hope." Tira glares at Soul.

"I know Maka died once, lets see if we can kill her again." Soul tightens his grip on me.

"Soul?" I couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Soul now!" He transformed into a scythe.

"Tira surrender or else." She smirks.

"Go to hell Maka." She shot a hugs cannon at me, I barely dodge it and ran up to Tira.

"Stop it Tira!"

"MAKE ME!" She jumps high in the air and shot down at me.

"Jump after the second shot Maka."

"Got it." As soon as the second shot landed I jump and cut Tira's cheek. I landed on a dead tree branch, Tira lands on the ground. She shot at me in the tree. I kept running from her.

"STOP TIRA!" She screams and kept shooting, she got my side.

"Gah... oh shit!" I made a huge circle around and jump, I slice Tira's arm.

"Ah... Maka Chan?" I wasn't going to kill her. I kick her to the ground, and placed Soul's blade up to her neck.

"Now Tira give up, it's okay to go back." She held up her bazooka arm and shot at me. I flew back and hit a building. She starts to laugh, and places her hands on her hips.

"Give up, is that all you can say?" I stare at the little girl. Tira, was so sweet and shy when we first met, she was the weapon of Lily, and was an amazing and loyal weapon. Now a murderer, one who has fallen into the path of sin.

"MAKA MOVE!" I jump away and a cannon got my foot.

"Ow DAMMIT!" Tira again laughs.

"Think you'll win Maka, I'll do anything to get Lily back! I won't rest until I get Lily back!" Tira looked determined. Who told her that they could bring Lily back? Who lied to her? Tira tried to shoot Soul out of my hand.

"I'll take your soul Maka Albarn and bring Lily back!" I shook my head.

"Lily is never coming back Tira, why can't you accept that?"

"CAUSE IT'S NOT THE TRUTH!" She shot another cannon at me. My already injured stomach is now bleeding too. I couldn't rest I had to keep running. Tira who lied to you? Who? I ran over to her and cut her side deep.

"AHHH MAKA! I WILL KILL YOU!" I wanted to cry.

"Tira give up you are already bleeding and dying just stop!" She shot another cannon, she wasn't giving up. She charged herself and shot a big one at me.

"YOU WANT ME DEAD!"

"No Tira that's not true."

"LIAR!" Tira shouts.

"FULL BLAST!" Soul's reflection appeared.

"Maka we have to." I shook my head.

"No she's too young we can't."

"We have to stop her." I began to cry.

"No Soul please no, I can't do that to her." Soul sighs.

"Do you want her to keep living a lie or to be happy?" I nod, with tears rolling down my face.

"Tira." I spun Soul in the air.

"LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!" I got ready. Tira was charging up for a super attack.

"The legendary super skill of the scythe meister... WITCH HUNTER!" A huge beam went strait towards Tira, and I got her left side. She was still alive, but badly injured. Tira grabs her left side and looks at me.

"It's not to late Tira, come back to the school." I held out my hand. Tira looks for a moment then smiles.

"Maka Chan." She was reaching for my hand then a weird beam came down and...

"TIRA!" I drop Soul and grab Tira.

"Tira please Tira don't!" She opens her eyes.

"Maka Chan." She sounded weak.

"No Tira look at me...you'll be okay. SOUL CALL LORD DEATH NOW!"

"No Maka Chan, please don't call them." I look down at her.

"Tira."

"I'm okay Maka Chan really, I was living a lie."

"SOUL NOW!"

"They're coming Maka." Tira coughs.

"Maka Chan, don't cry please don't, It's okay, Lily Chan is waiting for me." She closed her eyes.

"Good Bye Maka Chan, Soul Kun." I sat there holding her body.

"TIRA NO!" I began to sob. I look at Soul. He nods, I put her down and kissed her head. She's gone... I hug Soul.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" I began to cry into Soul, he hugs me back.

"Let's get going Maka." I nod and walked over to Tira, I let her neckless show and clasped her hands together.

"Goodbye Tira." Before I left I saw something in the sky, but it vanished, what was that?

* * *

><p>Before I went up the road to my house Soul grabs my arm.<p>

"I know you wont except that she's gone, but..." Soul was thinking of what to say, I smile. Before thinking I lightly kiss him and walked away... my face felt like it was on fire, fuck what did I do?

* * *

><p>I walk through the door and saw Gem, she smiled.<p>

"Maka Chan come here." I did.

"I was watching the news, someone died today."

"Tira." Gem looks at me surprised.

"You know the person who died?" I nod.

"Sweety I am so sorry, we can change the channel now." She changed it to a talk show. I walked into my room, I stripped off my close and grabbed a towel, I should get a quick shower in. I walk in and turned the shower on, letting the warm hit my face. I couldn't relax though, Tira I killed her... and I'm still confused with what happened with me back there with Soul. I just shook my head. I turned off the shower and wrap the towel around my body.

Letting myself dry off abit before I left to get changed. The thought of me being a killer... I can't think of that. I walk into my dark room, I took off my towel and started putting on my pajamas. I started buttoning up the shirt when I noticed a faint blue light. I used my soul seeing trick and saw...Lily. She walked towards me.

"Thank you Maka." She hugs me.

"Remember Maka, please remember me and Tira." I was about to cry again.

"I will."

"I'm always here Maka... always." She dissapears.

"LILY WAIT...!" She was gone, I started to cry again. I slap my face and walked back into the living room, Gem was still watching the talk show, I sat next to her. I remembered something.

"Did you kill that creation you made?"

"Huh? No why?" We both sat there,our eyes grew wide and then shouted at the same time.

"OH SHIT!"

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAHAHAHA THE ENDING AWLAYS MAKES ME LAUGH AHAHAHHAHAHAHA!<strong>

***Kid twiching on the floor* Yeah he still bleeding. Hehe**

**Tsubaki: Hey Jadyn, this chapter is kinda short as well**

**SHHHHHHHH!**

**Tsubaki: Sorry**

**So now time for asking... want chapter 17 or is this it?**

**Patty: CHAPER 17 HEHEHE**

**Patty I think this is it.**

**Patty:HAHA SHUT UP JADYN HAHAHA *punches face***

**OW OH LORD DEATH THAT HURT!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Mystery of Tira's Death**

* * *

><p>I thought alot about Tira, though its been a week since her death, who killed her? My mind is racing with questions unanswered. I can't take not knowing, eh you know me little miss know it all. Maybe I should ask Lord Death, but I want to figure out and stop it alone... what am I going to do?<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you want to do again?" Soul gave me a confused look.<p>

"Find out who killed Tira." He rolls his eyes.

"You can't be serious Maka."

"I'm serious." He sighs.

"You know we're only young "Children" let the adults take care of it." I stomp my foot on the ground.

"I am NOT going to stand around and let the adults take care of something we've witnessed Soul." He lightly hit his head and thought for a moment.

"Alright, lets figure this mystery out." I smile.

"Thanks."

"Like I have a choice?" I giggle a bit.

"So what do we start with?" I had to ask. Soul kinda looked up.

"Remember what Tira said?" I shook my head.

"She said, _"She said she'd bring Lily back_"." I snap my fingers.

"Oh right, so we're obviously trying to find a woman." Soul nods.

"Any other clues?" He shook his head, we both sighed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

"HI GUYS WHAT'CHA DOIN OUT HERE?!" Soul and I both jump.

"Dammit Black Star!" He laughs.

"Sorry you two but seriously what are you doing out here?" I look at him.

"It's after school can't we sit outside?" Black Star gives us an evil smile.

"Oh I see what's going on here, don't mind me I'll just go." Soul tries to hit him.

"NOTHING LIKE THAT ASSHOLE!"

"Soul just ignore him, we have other things to worry about."

"Maka so far we know we're looking for a woman." I look up.

"And we'll get far enough to solve it, I just know it." He smirks.

"Okay pigtails, whats your suggestion?"

* * *

><p>"And we go back to the scene of the crime... nice." I glare at him.<p>

"Shut up Soul, this may help!"

"Whatever." I walk around the area where the beam was, where she laid and where she was attacking us...NOTHING! Soul pokes at the giant hole in the ground from that unusual beam.

"OW SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH OW!"

"Soul, watch the language." He gave me a look.

"You touch the hole!" I walk over to the hole in the ground.

"Wow so painf... OW SON OF A MOTHER FUCKING BITCH OW!" Okay sorry for my language but that hurt, it felt like a painful burn. Wait... I look at Soul.

"This..." Soul nods. We said it at the same time.

"It was not a meister or weapon pair that killed her..." Now I'm scared, but if you don't believe me then listen up! A weapon cannot make such a powerful beam on his/her own, Tira was not an exception, and even with a meister it wouldn't burn you even after a long period of time. What killed her?

"Soul want to call it a day, tomorrow is a day off..." Soul nods still holding his hand. I smile.

"Okay at ten am meet me here Soul." He nods again, and walked off. I headed home.

* * *

><p>I walk through the door and saw Gem, she was playing with a balloon... wait what?<p>

"Maka Chan I'm huuunnngggrrrry..." I sigh and put my bag down.

"I'll cook in a minute, just let me rest." She made a pouting face.

"Maka Chan hates Gem."

"I do not Gem." She giggles.

"Does Maka Chan LOVE Gem?" I roll my eyes.

"Yes Gem."

"YAY!" I can't lie, Gem is like a sister, a stupid, annoying sister.

"Hey Gem."

"Ye~s?" I look away.

"We're trying to find out who Tira's killer is, would you have an idea?" She thought for a moment, could she finally be getting a good idea and being serious?

"A goblin man!" No... she is the same.

"Goblins are you serious?" She nods.

"I'm gonna cook Gem, you're no help what so ever." She made a pouting face.

"Maka Chan is mean to Gem."

"Yes I am." She needs to learn to get over things. Then again so should I.

* * *

><p>"So what have we found?" Soul stares at me, sorry I asked.<p>

"NOTHING... I'm tired." I nod.

"Maka who the hell is that behind you?" Oh great.

"HI HI I FOLLOWED YOU MAKA CHAN!"

"Gem...go home..." She makes a face...again.

"No I'm helping, see a magnifying glass... I heard it can burn skin if you put it in derect sunlight." She holds the magnifying glass up to the sun and angled it to her stomach.

"...Yep it's true." Soul pulls me away.

"How dumb is she?"

"Soul that is mean...very." Gem pokes Soul's cheek.

"Who are you?"

"Soul." She giggles.

"So you're the guy Maka's bee talking about, you ARE cute." I threw a rock at Gem.

"Quit flirting with my weapon and help." She moans.

"But MAKA CHAAAAAN he's soooooo cute!" She was REALLY starting to piss me off.

"Just get searching, both of you." We all we're looking for a clue.

"I FOUND ANTS!" Gem shouts in excitement, Soul yells.

"Wonderful, it's not like we're in a dirt covered area or anything!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND SEARCH!" We we're quiet for a good fifteen minutes...until...

"I'M BORED! THIS MYSTERY IS BORING AND GOING NO WHERE, I'M SLEEPY!" GOD Gem would not shut up... Another fifteen minutes, she whines and took a nap. FINALLY! An hour of silence...

"Soul did ya find anything?"

"No." I stare at the hole again, I poke it.

"Ah." Still burns. I started to think when Soul started freaking out.

"Soul?"

"GET THIS CHICK OFF OF ME!" I grab Gem and forced her to sit.

"Maka Chan is lame."

"AM NOT!" She pouts like a four year old.

"I want to see Soul Kun." Soul Kun... oh she is...

"MAKA KEEP HER AWAY!" I pull Gem away AGAIN.

"Stop that."

"But he's cute!" Soul points at Gem.

"See Maka this is the reason why I hate girls..." I look at Soul.

"I'm a girl and we get along well." Soul chuckles.

"Because you're so boyish, I wonder if you're even a girl." Gem smiles.

"Of course Maka Chan is a girl, I'll prove it." She walks up from behind.

"Watch Soul Kun." What the fuck is she going to do? She grabs my chest and...

"WHA- GEM STOP IT THAT FEELS WEIRD!" She giggles.

"Oh come on Maka Chan we're both girls." Soul was holding his nose.

"She is wearing a skirt lets see what's under it."

"GEM STOP IT!" She lifts my skirt up a bit... Soul falls over.

"AH SOUL!" I slap Gem and ran to Soul.

"Soul are you okay, is something wrong?!" He opens his eyes and stares at me.

"I'm alittle light... headed..." I gave him a look.

"Why the fuck didn't you help me?" Soul shrugs. Are you fucking kidding me, my body was violated and he stood there like a DUMBASS?! I got up and walk away.

"Gem go home, you have not helped AT ALL!" She looked hurt.

"Maka Chan, sniff..."

"If you have ONE idea that could help, then you could stay." She thought for a moment.

"Maybe you saw something before you left the scene." I stood there for a moment... wait that thing in the sky! I grab Gem and Soul.

"Another clue, before we left I saw something in the sky before we left!" Soul sighs.

"It was probably a bird, Maka."

"No because it quickly vani..." I froze.

"Soul, Gem, what is female... can send a powerful attack, and can vanish in an instant?" They shrug.

"A WITCH!" Soul looks scared, Gem well, looked confused.

"It all adds up, and the fact witches hate DWMA students!" Soul nods.

"Well Maka, you are now the smartest person I've ever met." I smile.

"Uh... thanks." Yeah sooooo embarrassed right now. Wait that means a stupid magical bitch lied and killed Tira, why did she do it? Gem hugs me.

"Maka Chan, it's time to go home." I nod, sure we were here for two hours but that was enough for me.

"Let's get going." We all stood up and left the scene.

* * *

><p>Before Gem and I turned the corner, Soul stopped me.<p>

"You okay?" I nod and smile.

"Fake."

"Fuck."

"Well now I know you're a girl... I think." I was mad.

"You forget everything you saw or else!" Soul chuckled a bit, then he kissed my cheek and whispered.

"Bye... Maka Chan." He walked off, what the fuck was that all about? Gem squeals. Before she can say anything I walk home, but she does live with me so I heared it anyways.

"Soul Kun is in love with Maka Chan!" My face started to burn, now with a weird passion.

"Gem shut up."

"A LOVE STORY YAY!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I ran home and ran strait to my room. Gem peeks her head in and left. I was alone in my room, why did Soul kiss me... again? Why did I actually like it?

"Soul... I think I'm falling for you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Um... yeah I have been stressed with school... funny fact, I typed most of this while cosplaying as Maka lol, I was so into the character at that moment... :D I haven't been getting any sleep either... *passes out next to Kid who was recovering from blood loss*<strong>

**Maka: Guess I'll finish this... want Chapter 18? Or is this it for Jadyn? Remember this is your choice. **

**Black Star: I SAY YES!**

**Maka: Maka Chop!**

***Black Star lays next to Jadyn head bleeding.***

**Maka: Okay better answer yes.**

***Jadyn lifts an arm.* NO**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP! **


	18. Chapter 18

_"Soul... I think I'm falling for you..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: What are Gal Pals for?<strong>

* * *

><p>What was it like at first, before my new life started... I was happy, living with Mama. She loved me, and wanted me to be happy. One day we talked...<p>

"Maka, have you ever heard of a meister before?" I shook my head.

"Well, see before the divorce, I killed for a living... monsters." She was a killer... a monster killer.

"Sounds scary Mama." She nods, and took a drink of her coffee.

"Yes, very scary, you never know what will happen... but I loved it, making your father into a death scythe."

"Death scythe?" Mama stares for a moment then giggles.

"You know your father works for Lord Death right?" I nod, she tells me that alot, and gets a call from Death City all the time. Where Papa is now?

"Maka, I wanted to ask you this for a very long time. Would you like to attend a different school next year?" I was confused.

"A different school Mama?"

"Of course, see it's called the DWMA."

"What?" Mama laughs, she was so pretty, she looked like a teenager still even in her thirties.

"DWMA stands for Death Weapon Meister Academy, a very nice school." I look down for a moment.

"Why are you asking me this?" Mama pats my head.

"I want you to make a Death scythe." I look at her.

"Why should I go now?"

"Not now Maka, you have the rest of eighth grade and summer vacation to think about it." I messed with my hair, a new school. I talked to my friends about it, they said no of course. I was done with eighth grade, my decision was still uncertain. After a while I've made my decision.

"So Maka what's your decision?"

"I-I..."

"Yes?" I perk my head up and smiled.

"I want to go to the DWMA Mama!" She smiled.

"Okay I need to make arrangements." That was three months ago...

* * *

><p>"Hey everyone!" I wave at Soul, Tsubaki and Black Star.<p>

"Yo."

"Hi Maka."

"I'm tired, don't bug me." I giggle a bit.

"Soul how late did you stay up?"

"Uh... I don't know, I saw a horror movie about a demon in the closet and killed teenagers... we need to take that closet out of my room." Black Star laughs.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE!" Tsubaki nods in agreement. I shook my head in disapproval.

"You need to go to bed at a decent time."

"Quit acting like my mother." Sid walks in.

"Everyone sit down class has started!" I sat next to Soul. Even though class has started I look down at Soul, he looks at me and winks. Though I was warm, I smile at him. Black Star chuckles a bit.

"What Black Star?" He smiles at me.

"Soul is so into you." I shook my head and turned back. Why the fuck is he lying? Soul has sexier more attractive girls to choose from. He would never be into an ugly unattractive girl like me. I shook Soul abit. He looks at me.

"Soul shouldn't you listen?"

"Cool guys like me don't listen." Going back to the "cool" thing huh? Nah I tried he won't wake up. Tsubaki pokes my shoulder.

"What?"

"Did you figure out about Tira?" I look down, sadness fills my body.

"Yes... a witch." Tsubaki backs away.

"...oh I-m so sorry Maka." I was about to cry but held it in. Soul sat up.

"Maka." I look at him.

"I promise, we will find and kill that witch who did that to Tira." He grabs my hand and smiles.

"Soul..." I smile.

"Don't start with the thanks that's uncool." I giggle, and clench his hand tighter. We let go and went back to the usual, listening or sleeping.

"Maka wake your partner up." Oh MAN!

* * *

><p>After school I was looking for Soul, I don't know why but I really want to talk to him... maybe I am falling for him. I scream under my breath. I was turning a corner when I saw him... talking to another girl. <em>Hehe<em> interesting, I snuck behind the corner and watched. The girl was a "sexy" girl, she had the body. They were talking for a bit, she seemed calm and confident.

They were the same, so calm... nothing to worry about. They nod and she pulles him in and...kisses him. Well Soul would pull away right, as soon as she lets go he smiles and kisses her head and walks away...no... nonononononono! I ran off. What am I feeling? I ran out of the school and into an empty ally. I sat down and began to cry.

"WHY I-WANT TO DIE...AGAIN!"

"Maka?!" I look up.

"Tsubaki?" She ran at me and hugs me.

"Maka whats wrong?" I cried into her.

"I don't- know..." She looks at me and pats my head.

"Well why are you crying then?" I pant a bit and began to cry all over again.

"I SAW SOUL! HE-HE!" She sighs.

"Maka..." She places her hand on my chest.

"Your heart is broken isn't it?" I look at her for a moment, no not that emotion, my heart is not broken.

"YES TSUBAKI I'M SO-!" What the fuck? I said yes, and that's the truth my heart is broken. Tsubaki hugs me again.

"Maka it's okay, its okay." She helps me up and we walk around Death City. We were having a good time actually.

"HEY BIG SIS LOOK WHO!" Patty runs up to us.

"Patty what... oh hey you two, long time no see." Liz follows her sister.

"What's going on?" Liz had to ask.

"Uh..." I look down at my feet, about to cry all over again, but I held it back.

"Liz, uh Maka is a little disturbed right now..." Tsubaki pats my head.

"Oh..." She said sorry and decided to walk with us.

"LALA la LA LA!"

"Patty please be quiet." I had a headache the size of a rock... wait what?

"So Maka feeling better?"

"No... not really." Liz pats my back. Patty jumps up.

"You know what makes me feel better?"

"What?" I stare at her.

"ALL NIGHT GIRL PARTY!" She jumps. Liz laughs.

"We do this all the time, whats the plan Patty?" She looks at her little sister.

"First we have a sleepover at our place, and and then we watch a horror movie..."

"Patty can we not see a hor.."

"SHHH Sis! Anyways... then we eat ice cream... then we get drunk and pass out on the floor!" She took a deep breath and walks right next to her sister.

"So you two in on Girl Party?" Tsubaki and I look at each other and nod.

"We're in." Liz nods.

"Good go pack your things and meet us right here." Tsubaki and I walk off.

* * *

><p>"So Maka Chan you need this and this and do you have a cell?" I shook my head.<p>

"Gem I can pack on my own."

"NO... you'll forget something." Yeah right... I zip my bag up and was about ready to go when I heard my bag unzip. I look and saw Gem double checking everything.

"GEM!"

"You didn't pack a hairbrush."

"Liz and Patty have that..."

"And you didn't pack a bra... how many times do I HAVE to tell you you're not flat!" I grab my bag.

"I AM flat Gem, see ya." She waves, but I could tell she wasn't happy.

* * *

><p>I met up with everyone and walked to Liz and Patty's place.<p>

"YEAH TIME TO PARTY!"

"It's only six..." I sat down, Liz smiles and picks up a phone.

"Who wants pizza?" Everyones hand shot up.

"Kay supreme?" We all nod. Patty held up a movie.

"Lookie!" It was a horror movie.

"Let me in?" I ask in confusion and curiosity She nods.

"I never seen this one." Oh please how much you wanna bet that is not scary.

"Who wants to put their PJ's on now?" Tsubaki and I got up and ran into the nearest bathroom. Patty bangs on the door.

"CHEATERS!" We laugh. I grab my yellow and green striped ones and quickly got changed, Tsubaki had a nightgown and put her hair up in that awkward U shape. I took my pigtails out and let my hair fall.

"Done!" Liz and Patty ran in as soon as we were out.

"So Maka, what do you think of Girl Party?" Tsubaki smiles. I had to laugh.

"How the fuck does Kid put up with them?" We laugh even harder than the two sisters come out. Liz had a pink tank top on and black shorts. Patty had a black tank top and pink shorts, Liz had her hair up.

"So we ready?" We nod.

"Good." I raise my hand.

"Uh where the fuck is Kid?" She smiles.

"At a meeting."

"Meeting?" She sighs.

"Don't ask..." I shrug and walk to the couch and sprawled out.

"My couch." I giggle. Patty jumps on me, OWW SCARS.

"NO MY COUCH!" She wraps her arms around my stomach like I was a pillow and fell asleep. Dammit. Liz sits on my legs and Tsubaki sat on the floor.

"Liz, you and Patty, both of you get off." She shook her head. I growl, Patty smiles at me.

"Hehe come on Maka maybe sis and I find you cute."

"PATTY THAT MEANS LESB HERE!" She laughs. I sigh.

"And I was raped once." They look at me. Liz shouts.

"You mean a GIRL?!" I nod.

"She called me beautiful, and ripped my clothing, heh... funny that's how I met your meister." Liz and Patty's eyes grew wide.

"So THAT'S how." We all look at the TV, a game show was on. Liz guesses.

"An N." Man she sucks, I already knew the answer. Ten minutes went by, and DING. Liz ran to the door... she came back with pizza.

"Okay everyone eat." We all got up and started eating... there was about two pieces left when we were done.

"Hey Patty, go get the ice cream." Patty dashes into a long hallway and came back with ice cream.

"Have you two ever made your own sundaes?" Tsubaki nods... damn.

"Well here's syrup, toppings and ice cream... I bet eighty bucks I'll finish mine first!" We all grabbed at the ice cream, and started making sundaes. I grab the syrup.

"What is this?"

"Chocolate... why?" Liz looks at me. I know this is going to sould sad...

"I never had chocolate before..." Liz gasps.

"Well girl time to taste a girl's best friend!" She grabs the syrup and squirts it all over my ice cream.

"There... toppings?" I look, Patty dumped all the sprinkles on her sundae.

"Well not sprinkles... uh." I point at a bowl of mush.

"What is that?"

"Cookie dough ... please tell me you've had cookie dough..."

"I never had a cookie." Liz takes the cookie dough.

"I'm saving this for later... you are going to have a cookie." She walks away. I grab the bowl full of strawberries and dump a few on my sundae and walk over to the floor.

"So Maka how is it?" Tsubaki asks while taking a bite of her sundae. I shrug and took a bite... hey chocolate is pretty good. Wonder why Mama never let me have it? Liz ran in.

"Like chocolate?" I nod.

"Good." She sat next to me. We watched an old TV show. It was confusing, I didn't get it, Patty was laughing... was she getting it? Probably not. At nine... we decided it was time to watch the horror movie... Liz grabs Patty and cries.

"Liz... the movie hasn't started..." She didn't respond... oh GOD shut it. We had popcorn... but Patty won't share... I reach for it.

"NO MINE!" Figures. The movie... spoiler! A boy who is bullied meets a girl who is a...

"OH SHIT!" I jump back... okay... a killer. They became friends... she almost kills someone else... Liz screams.

"AHHHH NOW SHE IS ONE OF THEM GROSS!" Gross is right... the woman that girl attacked was drinking her own blood. The nurse opens a window... oh she sets on fire. Hehe. Patty hands me the popcorn.

"I don't feel like popcorn anymore..." I push it away. The cop guy goes into the bathroom... and few~... she's asleep... wait. Tsubaki spoke up.

"Don't open the window man..." He opens the window...

"OH SHIT AGAIN!" Girls a blood thirsty vampire...

"OH THAT IS SAD THE BOY WON'T HELP THE COP!" I wasn't sad... just grossed out. Well ending... the boy leaves his Mom with the killer girl, THE END. Liz got up.

"By FAR the scariest one." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah right Liz, it's gross but not scary." Patty fell asleep.

"Well so much for getting drunk." Tsubaki and Liz laugh.

"Maka Tsubaki and I are gonna bake cookies." I nod.

"Here eat the cookie dough." I sigh and ate it... I LOVE COOKIE DOUGH! I got off the floor and sat on the couch. They came in holding a cookie.

"EAT!" Liz hands me the cookie. I ate it. Everything went dark after a while... Liz Tsubaki and I were still awake.

"So Liz..." She looks at me.

"How do you feel about Kid?" Her face turns red.

"Uh... Maka, that's personal." I giggle.

"Were all girls here... and you're blushing." She looks down.

"I like him... but only a little!" Tsubaki and I giggle and said at the same time.

"Yeah ri~ght."

"I hate you two..." We giggle, Tsubaki spoke up.

"If it makes you feel better I like Black Star." Liz stares at her.

"You kidding me, the show off?" Tsubaki nods.

"Yeah, he's not just a show off, he's very smart though slow at some things." I whisper.

"Most things."

"Oh hush it Maka, who do you like?" I stare at them and frown.

"Nobody..." Tsubaki hugs me again.

"I'm sorry... I brought it up again didn't I?" I was about to cry.

"Liz... to let you know." Tsubaki lets me go, Liz looks at her.

"Soul kissed another girl."

"WHAT?!" I nod.

"Well the girl kissed him... but I could tell he liked her." I said tryng to hold back tears.

"That boy is so going to get it." Liz cracks her knuckles. Tsubaki held her hand up.

"STOP!" Liz glares at Tsubaki, who had an evil grin on her face. Oh crap.

"Maka, Soul hates it when you ignore him..."

"So?" They laugh.

"We're going to make you all pretty and you'll have to ignore him all day tomorrow." I was confused.

"Why do I have to look all pretty?" Liz smile grew bigger.

"Not pretty, cute." OH CRAP! I hope they forgotten this plan by tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>"STOP YANKING ON MY HAIR!"<p>

"Hehe Sowwy!" They got Patty on this plan too dammit. I was wearing a stupid pink skirt, white button up shirt, and a damn bracelet. Now they're putting bows in my hair.

"I look like a damn barbie doll." Liz awws and hugs me.

"YOU SO CUTE MAKA!" She made me stand up and took a picture of me on her phone.

"Now remember the plan, Tsubaki will help you today."

"Yeah yeah." We walk out the door and off to school.

"Hehe Maka." I stare at Tsubaki.

"Nobody is going to ignore you."

"Oh joy." I'm ruined. We walk into the school and into Cresent Moon class. We sat down.

"YO MAKA!" I wave.

"HEY SOUL LOOK IT YOUR MEISTER!" Soul got up from his desk and looks at me, but I was staring at the black board reading what was on it, a test... Oh boy!

"Uh... Maka... what's with the outfit?" I followed the plan, I ignored him.

"Maka... hey... what's wrong now?" I got my book out and began reading. Black Star was getting pissed off two.

"MAKA HELLO?" I wave at Black Star.

"What the hell?" Tsubaki giggles.

"Maka what the fuck are you doing? This isn't funny!" Whatever. It's funny to me, I stare at Soul, he looked mad. Good, I'm mad too. Oh well like I care... or do I?

* * *

><p><strong>Hugs! *Hugs Maka*<strong>

**Maka: Uh... okay who got Jadyn drunk?**

**I'm not drunk, look at all the reviews... people actually like this! :D**

**Maka's thoughts: I told ya.**

**IM SO FUCKING HAPPY You are all sooooooo nice ^^ Want me to post chapter 19? Guess I should.**

**Soul: Why would you even ask when you...?**

**HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY! *Spins in circles* AH HIP! **

**Maka: Fact: Jadyn has hip issues, she can't walk up stairs well anymore.**

***Moans in pain***


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: I care, don't forget it**

* * *

><p>All day was nothing but bad vibes, I swear what is Soul's deal? I am ignoring him still OKAY! But we haven't been doing a mission for a while, and we don't talk. Tsubaki nods at me saying I'm doing a good job, but was I really?<p>

"Liz... I don't think ignoring was a good idea." We sat outside of the school, Tsubaki was doing a mission and Patty was inside.

"What are you talking about? This was a great idea." She said it with such enthusiasm.

"Am I doing the right thing here?" I look down. Liz sighs.

"What do you think is right Maka?"

"I don't know." Gem was right about life, it's a big shit fest that we have to put up with.

"Liz... Gem was right, life is a big shit fest." I kick a stone. Liz just bursts out laughing.

"I KNOW SHIT MAKA BELIEVE ME!" Strange enough, I started to laugh to. We calm down and stared into space... Liz took out her phone and started texting.

"Say Maka..." I stare at her.

"You have a cell phone?" I shook my head.

"Too expensive." I sigh. She giggles, what was so damn funny?

"Maka you keep surprising me." She smiles.

"You haven't lived much, have you?" She asks, HAD TO ASK!

"Well, my parents went through a divorce, and I spent most of my time spying on Papa, watching him cheat on Mama like an asshole." I clench.

"I never really had a life, I was raised in a poor family." I rest my head on my knees.

"Maka, I was abandoned along with Patty..." I look up at her.

"What?" She nods.

"Story time... my Mom was a whore, the prettiest whore in New York, she had a reputation to keep. She well got pregnant twice, from two different men, that explains why Patty and I look so different." She said with a sad tone in her voice.

"Liz, I'm sorry." She smiles.

"Don't be, I'm happy that she left us. We met Kid because of it, and I thank my Mom, for bringing two beautiful girls into the world, smart, kind and beautiful." She was happy for her Mom, for abandoning her?

"Liz you are so confusing!"

"AM NOT!" We both started to laugh. Liz and I have difficult issues going on in our life, but unlike Liz I don't forgive people. That is why I am upset with Soul, what he did hurt me, I still don't know how but I can tell you it's NOT heart break, and I will not forgive him.

* * *

><p>After school I slid through my broken window, I HATE doing that, but the damn door was locked, Gem isn't home?<p>

"Gem?" I call out to her, where is she?

"GEM?" I was getting scared.

"GEM?!" I throw my blankets off, no, I ran out of my room. I search the living room.

"GEM?!" Nope, Papa's room? I race towards his room. Nobody...

"GEM!" I ran into the kitchen, she wasn't there either, I checked everywhere, Gem where are you? I walk around for any clues, man I've been doing that a LOT lately. Only one thing caught my eye, a strange red liquid on the ground... no NO! I open the fridge, it's juice o-or a ...

"N-no." ...Blood.

"GEM!" Please tell me where she is, Gem isn't gone she isn't SHE ISN'T! I lay in bed, and looked at the ceiling. This doesn't make any sense, Gem never leaves anymore, she's always home when I get here, what got to Gem? Somebody had too, another mystery... I will have to solve this one on my own. I heard the door open, Papa. I walk out of my room, Papa looked confused, he looks back and forth.

"Where's Gem?"

"Papa, she isn't..." I point towards the kitchen, Papa walks in there then walks back.

"Maka, what happened."

"I came home and tried to find Gem, I found the blood on the ground." I about cry.

"Papa, I want to go back, I'm done with this place." I said, Papa pats my head.

"Is it about That little girl?"

"Not just that... I lost Lily also, Gem is missing and my partner and I are arguing, I can't even talk to him." I walk into my room, I curl up into the blankets and hope sleep, will bring me at peace.

"Maka..." I look at Papa.

"I'm gonna go look for Gem, okay?" I nod.

"Papa..." He stares at me.

"... find her please find her."

* * *

><p>I wake up, no sign of Gem. Where is she? No no no! Papa walks in. "Did you find her?" He shook his head sadly.<p>

"No, Papa please Papa, you ... you're joking!" Again a sad sad no. Gem was dead.

"Maka..." I ran into my room.

"I WON'T ACCEPT IT, I'LL NEVER ACCEPT IT!" I jump into bed and cried, I loved Gem she was like a sister, someone I never had in life. I want Gem back.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of the phone, who the hell is calling? I walk over to the phone and answered.<p>

"Hello?" I sounded like a dead chick.

"Maka?"

"KID?!"

"Hi, how are you?" I hit my head against the wall.

"What the fuck do you want? It's two A... TWO A.M?" Kid started to laugh over the phone.

"Listen Maka, since you are the only one I can trust I want you to tell your friends to probably stay alert."

"Why?"

"A killer is breaking in and well,m do what killers do." Do what killers do... nice one Kid.

"Why can't you tell them yourself?"

"Well... Black Star will hunt it down, Tsubaki will have to deal with that and Soul hates me." I sigh.

"He doesn't hate you."

"Yeah right. I've seen the dirty looks he gives me, pure hate." I look at the wall.

"Alright I'll tell them, well, only Black Star and Tsubaki, I can't tell Soul."

"Try Maka, I know about the fight, but quit ignoring him, he's tortured enough." I heard a click, Kid was gone... new mission tell friends, and get Soul to talk to me.

* * *

><p>"WHAT A KILLER?!" Tsubaki screams.<p>

"Uh huh."

"What are we going to do?"

"Stay the fuck inside and lock everything?" She places her hands on her hips.

"Funny, Maka." I nod.

"Tsubaki when we tell Black Star... hold him down with all the strength ya have GOT IT!"

"Yeah kk." We look around for Spaz, we found him in ... on the roof...again.

"HEY BLACK STAR, GET DOWN HERE!" He looks at me and smirks.

"MAKE ME FLAT CHEST!"

"Makaaaaaaaaaa ..."

"I'M COMING!" He hops down.

"You really shouldn't be insulting a god like me."

"What makes you a god?" Black Star grabs my vest.

"You wanna go Maka?" I held up my book.

"Yeah I wanna go." He lets go of me.

"Heh I have no time for you." He tries to walk away.

"Black Star Maka has something important to tell you!"

"What?" Tsubaki stands next to him, I take a deep breath.

"A killer is on the lose, we need to stay inside and lock all doors and windows."

"A KILLER! HAHA NO MATCH FOR THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT RIGHT NOW!" He about runs for it when Tsubaki grabs him. I walk right up to him.

"Listen moron, this killer is very dangerous. For safety reasons I suggest you stay inside and NOT kill yourself, I've lost to many people I love, I don't want to lose you. GOT IT?!" Black Star gave me a blank look for a moment, then he rolls his eyes like a jackass.

"Fine, whatever Maka."

"I'M SERIOUS BLACK STAR!" I look at Tsubaki.

"Don't let him out of your sight." She nods, I walk away Black Star please, please don't die. Don't go after the killer. Wait what now? Yeah you all know. So shut it. I look around for Soul, where is he? I walk around for ever, until I finally spot him.

"Soul!" He turns around and continues walking.

"Don't ignore me Soul, ignoring is my job." Still is walking.

"SOUL!" I ran up to him.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I back away a bit.

"I- I need to tell you..."

"Don't bother, I don't wanna know!"

"Why? Because you don't care about dying?"

"No, I don't want to here it coming from a bitch like you." I walk next to him.

"I am not acting like a bitch you fucking asshole."

"Go to hell Maka."

"SOUL THIS IS IMPORTANT, THIS IS YOUR LIFE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!" He kept walking... that's it. I walk up to him, grab his jacket, and without thinking I kiss him. I pull away and look at him, he looked kinda dazed.

"Will you listen now Soul?" He still stood there so I continued.

"A killer is lose and uh... for safety reasons you should lock your door and windows... just for safety." Soul nods.

"And uh.. sorry for uh what happened a moment ago ..." Soul pulls me in and kisses me, I stood there shocked for a moment, but why do I feel so relaxed now? I was quickly pushed away.

"HE- Soul?!" His face was beat red.

"Sorry that was uncool of me, you can... uh .. thanks for the warning." I smile.

"You're welcome, Soul Kun." He looks away. I left... then ran to the nearest empty bathroom, I check my face, as red as a strawberry.

"Oh my god..." What the hell is wrong with me? If I go home like this Papa might ask whats wrong... I need to hide my face or clear up the red on my face.

* * *

><p>Plan C: sneak in through the broken window act sick and not go to school tomorrow... that might work. Good because Papa isn't home, now I can rest and recover from the little incident.<p>

* * *

><p>At eight the damn phone rang.<p>

"DAMMIT!" I walk to the phone.

"Hello?" A creepy voice spoke.

"Hello is this Maka?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hehe a friend well almost friends, I still want to meet you." I growl.

"Quit talking shit."

"I want to meet you, I've heard you're very beautiful."

"No you have been lied to, sorry bye."

"Keep ignoring me, fine then, but if you hang up now... she'll be dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Maka: Jadyn...<strong>

***looks up from computer***

**Yeah?**

**All: Happy Early Birthday!**

**D: ... you all are WAY off!**

**Tsubaki: Only 13 days away from you being 15 **

**I hate you all**

**Liz and Patty: DON'T HATE US JADYN CHAN WE HAVE CAKE!**

**... why?**

**Maka: Well there is no time to really celebrate, you won't have 20 ready ON your birthday.**

**Bitch shut up **

**Black Star: YEAH YOU SAID IT LETS EAT SOME CAKE!**

**Soul: I call half.**

**No I get half... Kid what the fuck?**

**Kid: I need to cut the cake so it will be symmetrical.**

**We're gonna be here for a while.**

**Everyone else: Yeah...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: An unplanned rescue mission**

* * *

><p>"Wha-?" The voice laughs evilly. Gem, he took Gem.<p>

"YOU ASSHOLE DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER, LET HER GO NOW!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Again the voice spoke.

"Sorry I suppose you'll come, alone... hehe." I was going to cry. I heard a familiar voice.

"Maka Chan...?"

"GEM?!" The voice spoke again.

"Better come to the old alleyway eight blocks away within 24 hours or she dies, and remember you must come alone." He hung up. The bastard took Gem away.

"You'll regret this."

* * *

><p>I didn't go to school today, I needed to rescue Gem that's more important than school. I had to go alone I can't bring Soul with me or she's dies and who knows what will happen to us. I grab my cloak, as soon as it was on I grab a knife from the kitchen, if only I had that damn good luck charm that I stabbed myself with... AW did Sid take it? I'm gonna ask for that back.<p>

I slid a knife from the kitchen in my cloak sleeve, and left into the blackness of the night. You dirty bastard, just wait till I come.

* * *

><p>Five, six, seven, eight... here we are. Its an old alleyway alright, but I don't see anyone. I peak around, look through windows of buildings... nope. Where is he? I kick a box in frustration, huh?<p>

"A tunnel ... out here?" I walk down the cold hard steps. My face lit up.

"GEM!" I ran up to her and hug her to death.

"I was so scared."

"I'm okay Maka Chan." She was tied up though.

"Here let's get you out."

"Not quite yet Miss Maka." The voice, I turn around.

"You." I glare at him, the man wore a dark suit and tie, his hair was pitch black his skin was pale. He had black lifeless eyes. He chuckles.

"You are such a liar Maka, you are beautiful." He walks up and strokes my face, I slid the knife closer to my hand.

"So beautiful, I thought you weren't coming."

"I'm here, now let me take Gem back."

"I'm afraid that isn't going to happen, I can't just let a beautiful woman like you just go away like that." He smiles. Gem spoke up.

"Let her go Aric, you can have me, kill me... just let her go." I stare at Gem, she knows him but how? She sounded more mature then herself.

"Silly little lady, like I said I can't let a beautiful woman go."

"You pervert, she's only fourteen, she goes through to much! Please I'm begging you let her go." He laughs, perfect. I slid the knife out and stab him... wait. He grabbed it.

"Huh." He pulls the knife up, which pulles me up to.

"What a clever trick, sneaking a knife here, but..." He let go of the knife, I fell, but landed on my feet. I gave him a cold stare, I ran at him and kept stabbing at him with the knife.

"You think that little blade will kill me?" He grabs my face and smashed it into the ground. He stepped on my back, I turn my head abit.

"I-I don't understand, why aren't you dead, I stabbed you at least thirty times."

"Well here is how life works, the strong are meant to survive, I am strong, to strong for even death." He snickers.

"No nobody can surpass death..." He sinks his foot into my back.

"I have surpassed death, unlike your kind who fears death and not grow stronger." I cry as his foot drives into my back hitting my spine.

"Now do you understand, I shall never die, what about you?" I stare at the ground.

"I will die..." Aric stares at me.

"But..." I stare at him.

"I will not die today!" I push hard on the ground and stood up, knocking Aric off his feet. I turn towards him and step on his face.

"You don't fear death huh? Well what do you fear? You cannot grow stronger without fear." He grabs my foot, I jump back. I grab the knife and drive it in his head. I twist it and pull it out, the knife was covered with his blood. He smirks, wait why isn't he dead?

"Is that all you can do?" Damn you stupid bastard die! I jump off of him.

"I need to teach a lesson Miss Maka." He grabbed me and threw me in front of Gem. I stare at her.

"Maka Chan." She cries.

"I-I'm sorry." Gem... I can't give up. I ran at Aric, he smirks and pushed me to the ground. I got up and ran around and stabbed his back. He laughs.

"You think that just one stab to the back will kill me?" I look at him, he pulls me closer.

"Your face, the fear in your eyes." He threw me, I hit the wall.

"Why don't you just kill me?" I ask.

"Kill me please, just get it over with."

"MAKA CHAN NO!" Aric smiles and walks over to me.

"Please, get it over with."

"MAKA CHAN RUN PLEASE!" Gem was balling.

"How would you like to die?"

"Don't care." He stabs my stomach and scratches my back. I cry. Everything became a blur. My blood smears the floors. I heard Gem yell my name, my vision was coming through. Aric was cut on his face, how did he get that? I felt an arm grab me and turn me over. I try to clear my vision.

"You are such an idiot pigtails."

"Huh?" I smile, only one person calls me such rude nicknames.

"Soul?" My vision came through, he smiles.

"Good thing for Gem's loud screaming." I sat up and look at Aric, I smile.

"Why you no good BITCH!" I kept the smile on my face.

"You told him, told him all about this! I WANT BOTH OF YOU TO DIE IN A HORRABLE BLOODY DEATH!"

I carefully stood up.

"Want us dead?" Soul asks, I smirk.

"Then come and get us!" Aric runs at me, I move to one side... what an idiot he completely missed me. I look in my partners direction.

"I can't kill him alone." I smile, Soul nods and changes into his weapon form. Aric glares at me.

"A meister?"

"Maka Chan is a meister?" I sigh.

"Gem I thought I told you I was a meister." Gem kicks in the chair. I look back at Aric. His soul was showing anger, I'll use that to my advantage.

"HEY ARIC COME ON KILL ME!" I yell, he runs up and, to the left, ha he missed again. I swung Soul at him and sent him flying. I began to run, ignoring the pain I was feeling in my back and stomach.

"HEY ARIC!" He stares at me, I push the blade up to his head.

"Feel it? That scared shakey feeling? That is fear, you fear me, you fear my weapon, feels awful doesn't it?" I say.

"Your eyes Aric, there full of fear. In the name of Lord Death... your soul is mine." I cut his head off. Soul changes back, I quickly hug him.

"Ew, you're covered in blood." He wiped my blood off. I look at the kishin soul, I grab it.

"Here ya go Soul." I said, Soul took it and ate it. I look at Gem, I quickly untied her and we hugged.

"Thanks Maka Chan, Soul Kun."

"No problem." I release. I stare at Soul.

"Ready to go?" I ask, he smirks.

"I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>I am SO SO SO SOOOO sorry for the delay really, :( I was planning to post this on halloween but my computer that I typed with broke down... hehe yeah so I had to re-do ALL of this so it didn't sound so halloweenish. I had to post this on my Mom's school computer, no joke! Well I hope you guys had a happy halloween, and again so sorry for this horrible delay<strong>

**Maka: Well when's chapter 21 coming out?**

**OH god! That damn computer better be fixed DX**

**Maka: Another delay I assume...**

***Cries in corner***


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: A day to remember**

* * *

><p>I walk down the road with Soul and Gem, she smiles at me.<p>

"Thanks Maka Chan." She looks at Soul.

"And you too Soul Kun." I nod.

"You were in trouble, I had to come for you." Her smile widens, I look at Soul.

"I should thank you too, I mean if you hadn't come, we, I... thanks." Why am I struggling with my words. Soul smirks.

"Soul stop smirking, it's not funny."

"It's funny to me." I began to walk home, he grabs my arm.

"About that uncool moment, let's just forget about it." I nod, that kiss, that's what he's talking about. We're meister and weapon, nothing special. I continue walking with Gem.

"Forget about what Maka Chan?"

"Nothing." I wave my hand, she giggles.

"Okay it was nothing." Why is she teasing me? Why am I asking so many questions? We approach the door to our house but the damn door is locked.

"Gem is there a key anywhere?" She nods and points to the left. I walk around to the left, no key?

"GOT IT!" What? How did Gem...

"Come on Maka Chan it's super freezy out here."

"Comin." We walk inside, the numbing air didn't go away.

"Maka CHAN!"

"Yeah?" She throws herself on the couch.

"I'm hungry." "Hi hungry I'm Maka, pleased to meet you." She giggles then looks up.

"Can you make..."

"No." She pouts.

"You don't know what I was about to say!"

"Chocolate covered strawberries?"

"Maybe." I smile and went into my room, the room had a certain chill to it. I rest my eyes... what a day, Gem had to be rescued and I was and kinda am, bleeding. I wasn't hungry, just tired.

* * *

><p>I wake up and stretch, ow... okay. I got up and walked out of my room, Gem was passed out on the couch, she woke up as she heard me walk in.<p>

"Mornin Maka Chan." I wave and scrimmage through the fridge trying to find something to eat.

"Maka Chan why you still here?"

"I live here." She was silent for a moment then spoke up.

"It's almost seven though." My eyes grew wide.

"DAMMIT!" I ran into my room and found a random outfit, I quickly got changed, got my hair up and ran out the door. This is another let's ruin Maka's day thing isn't it? I kept running until I was at the DWMA, I walk into the classroom, I was late.

"Maka why are you late?" Sid glares at me.

"Forgive me Sid, I overslept, a friend was kidnapped and I had to go re..."

"No more excuses Albarn, just go take your seat." I walk over to my seat, Soul was here, so was Tsubaki but where the hell is Black Star?

"YAHOO!" Oh no, again?! I look up.

"I AM BLACK STAR, THE GREATEST ASSASSIN EVA!"

"Soul he's..."

"Yep, being an idiot." Black Star kept talking.

"I AM THE STAR, SOMEDAY I'LL SURPASS THE GODS!" I wanted to ruin this moment so badly.

"Hey if you're such a "big star" then how come you haven't gotten a single soul." Everyone in the class started to laugh.

"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?! WAS IT YOU?" He points at a kid, the kid shook his head.

"Black Star I said that." He jumped down and grabbed my hair.

"YEOW HEY!"

"You want to keep that cute little face of your's don't you?" Soul walked over.

"Dude it was a joke, just let her go." Black Star let's me go.

"You just HAVE to protect your damn girlfriend!"

"I don't want this situation to get out of hand, it's not cool."

"SHAD UP!" I walk up.

"Look you two..." Black Star hits my face and pushed me into the wall.

"STAY OUT OF THIS BITCH!" Soul punched him.

"HOW BOUT YOU THINK, DUMBASS!" Black Star and Soul started to fight, I look at Tsubaki.

"Well?" She nods and her hair turns into a chain, she wraps it around Black Star, I grabbed Soul's arm.

"What the hell you two?" Black Star looks at Tsubaki.

"Let me go!"

"No way Black Star!" Sid walks over and handed notes to all of us.

"Clean up the library for disrupting class...again."

"WHY THE DAMN LIBRARY AGAIN?!"

"How come I got one?" Poor Tsubaki. Sid looks at us.

"You 4 always disrupt this class and I'm sick of it!" Aw man... I have never been in trouble so many times.

* * *

><p>The library was again dusty and books were everywhere. Black Star grabs a broom, Tsubaki a duster, hey when was that damn duster here? Soul grabs a couple of books and walked up the ladder. Black Star spoke up.<p>

"Well this is perfect, we have to clean the whole place before we can go home, if Soul hadn't been so overprotective..."

"Hey you were being the asshole dude."

"Maka was being the bitch but you had to stand up for her!"

"It. Was. A. Joke." Black Star rolls his eyes.

"Didn't have to help Maka."

"She's my girlfriend why wouldn't I help her?" Soul put a book away and checked the title of the next one.

"You about KILLED ME WHEN I HIT HER!"

"Cause you had to..."

"BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" We all look at Tsubaki, she looked pissed.

"It's over, just shut it and get this library cleaned before I go insane." I grab a couple of books myself and started putting them away. A big _CLANG CRASH_ filled the room.

"OH COME ON!" I look up.

"SOUL YOU OKAY?"

"Yeah but a ton of junk fell, almost on top of me." I started climbing up.

"What floor are you on?"

"Top." I reached the top floor, I saw Soul staring at the junk.

"Where did this come from?" I ask, Soul points at the closet.

"Why did you open the closet?"

"Felt like it." Of course. Soul started looking through the junk, he picked up an instrument.

"A guitar?" Soul began to strum the guitar.

"Yuck, it's way out of tune." He strums the first note. I cranked one of the knobs on the guitar.

"What are you doing?"

"Tuning it." I strum the note and cranked it a bit more.

"Okay strum it." He did.

"You play don't you?" He smirks, I smile.

"Kinda, never really played." I kinda blushed. He kept tuning it, finally he started to play.

"I thought you could only play piano!"

"Well I play a lot of instruments." I danced a bit to the tune. Tsubaki started banging the duster against a bookshelf, Black Star began to laugh.

"Nice tune you guys." Black Star Grabs two books and bangs them together. Tsubaki spoke up.

"This is missing something!" I stopped dancing.

"What?"

"A singer." She smiles. I look at Soul.

"Don't look at me, I hate singing." Black Star laughs.

"Maka you're doing nothing!"

"I can't sing!"

"You write poetry how hard can it be?"

"But..." Soul lightly kicks my foot.

"Just make it up as you go, we'll make fun of you later." Damn, have no choice.

"Uh..." Soul chuckles, *sigh* this is beyond embarrassing!

"I remember when I was little, a home of violence and I was always stuck in the middle. Then time flew by, changing fast, but I'm stuck in the past. What do I do, I can't go on, what do I say, I'll have to pay. "I'm way too scared, to face the day, this is insane, I gotta pay! Now I ask, am I okay, am I okay?"

"I'm gonna sing out, all about my feelings now, I'm gonna shout the words, comin right outta my mouth. I gotta know, have to change, I shouldn't be the same, yeah. What I'm feeling never matters, I keep it all locked up. This broken heart of a young girl has shattered, aaahhhhh. I can't go on, this feels so wrong, what is this?"

"It isn't me, it's insanity. Just like hell, I just can't tell, am I okay? I'm gonna sing out, all about my feelings now, I'm gonna shout the words, comin right outta my mouth! I gotta know, have to change, I shouldn't be the same!" I kinda danced a bit.

"Am I okay? Am I okay?" Black Star shouts.

"Hey Soul, how about you sing with her this once?" Soul laughs.

"I'm gonna sing out, all about my feelings now, I'm gonna shout the words, comin right out of my mouth! I gotta know, have to change, I shouldn't be the same!"

"Tsubaki you try!"

"Ahhhhhhh yeah yeah yeahah!" Long break.

"Now I know, I'm okay, I've got everybody with...meee." I take a deep breath, wow I didn't know I had** that **in me!

"So you can't sing?"

"Shut up Soul. I didn't know Tsubaki had that in her, did ya hear her?" She blushed a bit.

"Why didn't you sing Black Star?"

"I directed and played the fucking books to replace cymbals, give me some credit!" We all heard clapping behind us, I turn... AH! Lord Death and SID?! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!

"Well I can clearly see you 4 weren't cleaning!" Lord Death stopped clapping.

"Now sing "Black Paper Moon"!" We all started to laugh. Sid points at the door.

"Just go home you guys." He started to chuckle a bit. We ran out, outside of the school I look at Soul.

"So you're my boyfriend?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, hope you LOVED this chapter!<strong>

**Gem: I did! **

**Maka & Soul: D: ...**

**I had a good day, and an awesome supper! So yeah, hope you're looking forward to 22, I'm gonna start typing right away!**

**Maka: WHY THE FUCK DID I SING?!**

**HEY THAT WAS HARD TO WRITE, BE GRATEFUL BITCH!**

**Maka: IT SOUNDED WEIRD!  
><strong>

**I AM NOT GOOD AT WRITING A SONG SO SHUT IT!**

**Gem: Yay a screaming fight.**

**O.O Brownies are done YAY! XD**

**Soul: I want one.**

**YOU GET NOTHING! **

**Soul: D: **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Why do I Love You**

* * *

><p>I open the door to my home, Papa was playing cards with Gem.<p>

"Have any 3s?" Gem asks, Papa sighs.

"For the last time Gem, we're playing Old Maid, not go fish." I walk in giggling.

"So who's winning so far?"

"Gem won't play Old Maid." Papa says.

"Who wants to play a game about an old cranky maid?" I watch, man this game isn't going anywhere.

"So Maka Chan how was school?"

"I got in trouble." I said, Papa glared at me.

"What did you do young lady?"

"Nothing!"

"Bullshit, you have been getting in so much trouble since you've moved here."

"Not true, just a fight!"

"You got into a fight?"

"No!"

"Well...who did?"

"Just... two people?"

"Who...?"

"My weapon and friend." I shout.

"Why did they get into a fight?"

"I made a snappy comment at Black Star, friend, and he got mad at me."

"How was your weapon involved?"

"He... knew I was just joking."

"Well you should know better, Maka." I fold my arms across my chest.

"Sorry. It was a joke though."

"I know but..."

"Act my age I know." I walk to my room and sat on my bed.

"I never seem to do anything right." I just lay on my bed, and look at the ceiling. "I guess I'm too … innocent to do that kinda teasing."

* * *

><p>I open my eyes, did I pass out. Well school starts soon, I should get ready. I walk to my dresser and got changed, I did my hair. I brush my teeth and ate a few strawberries. Gem was passed out on the couch. I shook her, she looks at me.<p>

"Mornin Maka Chan."

"Hey Gem, going to school now."

"See Ya Maka Chan." She smiles at me. But it was a different type of smile... one I've never seen before. That's not right. I walk out of the house.

* * *

><p>I walk into class, none of my friends were there. I sat in the lonely seat. I saw Tsubaki walk in.<p>

"Hey gal pal." I wave.

"Where's the assassin?" She held up her fingers. 3...2...1...

"YAHOO!" He broke through the window.

"BLACK STAR EXPLAIN!"

"I made a big entrance." Well... like his enthusiasm.

"Sit and another detention!"

"Aww and I just cleaned the library."

"Did nothing of the sort." Class began... where the hell is...?

"Hey sorry I'm late."

"Go sit down." Soul nods and walks up, he pats my head.

"How you doin pigtails?" I giggle a bit.

"Oh, so so."

"What's wrong?"

"Papa."

"Again?" He sighs.

"Hey, sorry I have daddy issues!"

"Yeah yeah."

"What about you? Don't you have family issues?"

"...No." What a load of crap. I didn't want to start a fight with him, I do that enough. Sid began class. Soul raised his hand.

"Yes Soul?"

"Why is the window broken?" Sid points at Black Star.

"Okay... got it." We sat in class forever.

* * *

><p>I forgot my lunch, great, I hate the school lunches, how do some people eat it? Tsubaki was playing with her hair.<p>

"So Maka, I heard you claimed another soul." I nod.

"Aw... lucky." She got closer.

"I swear Tsubaki if you smell me!"

"What?" She did.

"After lunch?"

"Yep." We continued doing nothing.

"YO CHICKAS!" Tsubaki and I jump.

"Black Star! You gave me a heart attack!" Soul walks up from behind him.

"Not eating you two?" Tsubaki and I shook our heads.

"Well don't waste your sorry lives here."

"SORRY?!" Soul smirks.

"Ya heard me." He walks away.

"Come on Black Star!"

"See Ya!" They left.

"Tsubaki?"

"Huh?"

"Why do I love Soul?" She bursts out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THAT FOR SO FUCKING LONG!" I got up.

"Come on lets go to the showers already!"

"C-c-coming Maka-."

* * *

><p>The showers weren't that full of gossip girls. God they all have a better body shape than me. Tsubaki puts her hair up, she smiles like she knew what I was thinking.<p>

"Maka, quit being ashamed, yes they have boobs, bigger than yours, and such, but you are pretty. You have no flaws."

"I look like a fucking plank of wood." I let my hair down.

"Maka you are pretty, just look at yourself, you're gorgeous."

"Am not."

"Soul would disagree." I look at her that smile a bit.

"You don't know that." I walk in and started the shower. Tsubaki walks in next to me and started hers.

"Not a lot of girls here today."

"Good." She giggles, I lift my head in the water, I hate coming here but have to admit this feels so good. I felt a tap.

"Hey, you." I turn. A girl and two of her friends were looking at me.

"Yeah?"

"You Maka, from Crescent Moon class?" I nod. One of her friends spoke up.

"So you're the girl who's dating her weapon?" I hit my head on a wall. Tsubaki looks at the two.

"It's common for a meister and weapon to date, if they're the same age..." I joined her.

"Not a big deal, kay?" The girls smile, not good.

"You're dating the star student in the school!"

"EH?!" Tsubaki pulls me closer, she whispers in my ear.

"Yeah, fun fact: Soul IS the star student!." She pulls away.

"...HUH?!" The girls began to laugh.

"W-WAIT I- THAT..."

"Wow I can't believe Soul Kun is dating this chick."

"Ye~ah, I mean look, she's such a let down." I clenched my fists tight, my body stiffened. Tsubaki told them to go.

"Why, she should know the truth!"

"Heh truth is I don't think Soul even LIKES you!" I glare at them.

"Maka don't please!" I walk up to the girl.

"Why don't you shut and clean that bitchy attitude of yours and quit being jealous of me, sound good?" She gave me a surprising look.

"NO I AM SO NOT JEALOUS OF YOU!" I smirk.

"Uh huh." She slaps me, I turn my head back at her. Tsubaki looks down.

"This isn't going to be pretty."

* * *

><p>"So..." The girl and I were in front of Lord Death, still in towels.<p>

"You two began to fight and Nygus had to pull you apart. Nygus stares at us.

"Maka what's the meaning of this fight?"

"She started it!" I point at the girl.

"OH I DID NOT!"

"You talked to me, and slapped me!"

"You beat me to a fucking pulp!"

"AH cry me a river,build me a bridge and get over it!" Nygus stops us.

"Both of you are responsible for this little fight." The girl and both look at the ground. Lord Death spoke.

"I shouldn't give you two a punishment since it was a dumb pathetic cat fight."

"She beat me to a pulp." The girl said yet again, Nygus spoke up.

"Lord Death, even though it was a dumb cat fight they need to be punished." Lord Death thinks.

"Um, well... Emma I guess I can't really give you a punishment, you were beaten... Maka, since living with you father I'll have to tell him."

"WHA-?" The girl, Emma, looks at me, not in a happy way, more like a sorry look.

"Wait Lord Death, you can't tell Papa. Please don't tell him!"

"Maka, you are very strong for a girl your age, smart too, but you need to learn how to put that strength to use. Understand?"

"Yes Lord Death." Nygus looks at us.

"Alright girls go back to the shower rooms and change, school will be out soon." Emma and I walk back.

"I'm really sorry Maka, that's your name right?" I nod, she continued.

"I should've left you and that friend of yours alone." I'm surprised she was saying this.

"No, Lord Death is right... I'm stronger than I think I am." She laughs.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"This is embarrassing, we're walking around in towels." I laugh myself, damn she was right.

"This could be our punishment!" I said, Emma breaks down into tears of laughter.

"HA YEAH BUT NOBODYS WATCHING!"

"Think again..." Okay who the hell was that? Emma and I turn towards the voice, DAMMIT!

"Hello, Maka." It was Soul and Black Star... I'm embarrassed, REAL embarrassed.

"UH- H-HI YOU TWO..." I was blushing like crazy.

"You're walking in a fucking towel?"

"Shut it Soul." Emma walks behind me.

"Maka, I'm scared and a little exposed." I look at Soul and Black Star.

"I should get going, Emma and I have to get dressed." Soul grabs my arm.

"Why so soon?"

"Soul, let go!" He smirks.

"Emma, I'll see ya, just go." She nods and walks off, more like ran for it, Black Star walks off too, damn I have a feeling.

"Soul let go of me."

"Why Maka, ashamed, embarrassed?"

"Yes now let go of me!" I try to pull away, he pulls me closer.

"Soul please, I'm trying to go to the fucking locker rooms!" I look at him, he was enjoying this.

"Come on Maka, just calm down."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go.

"What is wrong with you?"

"You needed to calm down."

"Well if you let me go I'll calm down!" I was free from his grasp.

"That was so not cool Soul." Again he smirks.

"Well I couldn't help it, you shouldn't be in a towel."

"Terrible excuse." He pats my head.

"Get changed before I grab you again." I walk to the shower rooms. As soon as I was in Emma was out. Man I was stuck for a while. I take the damn towel off and got changed.

"Maka you in here?"

"Tsubaki?" She smiles.

"Hi gal pal, I wanted to tell you something."

"Completely off topic that it will leave people confused?"

"Pretty much, just follow me... just got changed?" She asked.

"Soul stopped me mid way!" She giggles.

"I can tell this relationship is going well." I glare at her.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Follow me."

* * *

><p>"Why are we outside of school grounds, we're going to get in trouble!" Tsubaki took me to some restaurant, I am now officially dead.<p>

"Remember Tira's death?"

"Don't remind me." I started picking at my food.

"You said it was a witch remember?"

"Yeah?" I started to gain interest.

"Well, why would a witch get to Tira?"

"Cause she's a bazooka?" She shook her head.

"Well possibly."

"Why are you telling me shit I already know?"

"Well, where do you fit in this Maka?" What? She takes a bite of her sandwich.

"I don't fit into any of this."

"Maka, somehow you fit but we don't know how you do."

"What am I a fucking puzzle?" She shook her head.

"I'm not calling you that. but somehow you fit in Maka." I look at my sandwich, then pick it up.

"So..." I took a bite, she spoke up.

"I'm just saying you are the perfect target for a witch." I gave her a confused look.

"We should probably get back." She nods in approval. We started walking back to the school.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki and I walk back in, WOW we were not caught! We walk inside the classroom. I saw Black Star on the ceiling, how many times has he done that and had got in trouble?<p>

"HEY GUYS HOW ARE YA?" He waves.

"Aren't you gonna come down?" I didn't get a response, he continued to walk around. I look at Tsubaki.

"So, want to get your partner down or continue this little conversation?"

"I'd rather continue the conversation."

"Okay." I grab my book and threw it at him.

"So..." She thought.

"I'd rather not talk." We laughed, I walk over to Black Star and got my book.

"Why did you hit me?"

"Because." I walk back and began to read.

"Maka slow down!"

"Go get your own book!" She looks away, then spoke up.

"Where the hell is Soul?" I saw her looking at me.

"I can't keep track of him!" Black Star sat behind us.

"He told me he was leaving early." I look a Black Star.

"Is he not feeling good?"

"I dunno, he seemed fine."

"Ditching?" I look back at my book.

"Sounds like him alright." Tsubaki giggles.

"We should've done that Maka."

"I don't want to lose everything." Black Star looks at me.

"You live a boring life, ya know that?"

"I know." He didn't have to tell me twice.

* * *

><p>"Why won't the damn door open?!" Is Gem home? She better not be kidnapped again! I crawl through the broken window, and walked into the kitchen. I open the fridge and took out the milk, as it shut I saw a note, it said,<p>

"Maka Chan I'm goin to be outside for awhile and do... something dunno I'll find something. Gem Chan, PS you ran out of cereal." I look up, well she was right about us running out of cereal. I put the note on the table and poured milk into a glass. I looked at the time, alone at four.

I better take advantage of this peace and quiet, I walk into my room and began to read my book, the sequel to that crazy chick who killed her family and suicide... how do you make a sequel about that, lets find out. Thought I was dead, well you have been played, I have returned. Bitch. I read some mor... WHAT A ...A... CHAPTER! She burned down an orphanage. I put the book down, I heard somebody walk inside, how did they...?

Oh it's Papa.

"Hey Papa." He looks at me, wait... SHIT! I shut my door.

"Maka, open NOW!" I did.

"What?"

"What happened at school today?"

"SHE STARTED IT!" I slam the door shut. Papa cut it down.

"Knock much?"

"Why did you fight with someone?" I look away from him.

"She was upset that I'm dating someone she liked..."

"YOU ARE DATING?!" I nod.

"Nope, I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!"

"I'm fourteen, what's wrong with me dating?"

"Well that's off topic, now back too..."

"No answer me dammit!" I glare at Papa.

"You have a terrible choice in friends, I do NOT want to see your boyfriend." That hurt, seriously, felt like a knife stabbed me and twisted it, and I know how that feels.

"Papa, you don't know that, and I really like this guy." He shook his head.

"Back on topic, I heard you had a nude fight with a girl AND you left school grounds during class!"

"SO?"

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" I, again, look away.

"Nothing."

"NOTHING?!" He grabs my hair and makes me look at him.

"Maka Albarn, I am telling you this RIGHT now, stay away from those people you call "friends" and that boyfriend of yours too! You got me?" I push him away, result in pulling my hair.

"Papa, those people accept me for who I am, they are all great people and you hit on every girl back then, can't I have one relationship?" He looks at me, I spoke up.

"Please, just accept me for who I am Papa. Please." I stare right at him, probably going to cry. He looks at me.

"Maka, I just want what's best for you, these friends don't seem like good friends, really that Tsubaki girl inside is a trouble maker, I don't need to talk about that Black Star kid and Soul, man I hate that kid, he is the worst."

"Tsubaki is great, Black Star is slow and Soul, I swear one more insult about him!" Papa sat there, frozen, I continued.

"You'll have to get use to the fact that I've changed."

"They are nothing but sad worthless trouble makers." I stood up.

"I will not let you say that shit about my friends!" I walk off.

"Maka, don't walk out it's getting dark."

"I've walked in the dark alone before." I took a few steps away.

"Papa?" I could tell he was still there. "You and Mama were partners, right?" He nods.

"Is it wrong to fall in love with your partner?"

"No, nothing wrong with that."

"Then why are you so against me being with him?" I started to walk faster, Papa now knows who I love, but won't accept it.

"Well I do know one place to go."

* * *

><p>I knock on Soul's door. "Nobodys home."<p>

"Soul you asshole open up!" He opens it a bit.

"Sorry lady but I don't know this person you're looking for, please try a different door." I hit his head.

"Alright I'll open up!" He opens the door more.

"Thanks." Soul rubs his head.

"Not nice, I was playing."

"Not in the mood." I sat on the couch. He looks at me then sighs.

"Alright tell me what's going on." I look down at my feet.

"Maka, spit it out." I raise my head.

"Papa knows."

"That you're blonde?" I just glare.

"No, about you and me getting together, he hates the idea!"

"Over-protective father, I see." I sigh.

"He told me to break up with you, before he figured out it was you." He smiles.

"You gonna break up with me?"

"No."

"And why?" I felt a smile on my face and mumbled a bit.

"What?" I mumble again.

"Speak up." I shook my head.

"Say it." I shook my head again.

"I dare you!" I look at him.

"I love you, ya happy?" He nods and pats my head.

"You don't love me too?"

"I'll hate you when I see a girl with bigger tits than you comes along, that shouldn't be too hard though." I close my eyes.

"Makaaaaaaa CHOP!" I hit his head, HARD.

"Don't have to make fun of my body Soul!" He rubs his head again.

"That really hurt." I smile and kiss his head.

"That didn't help."

"Your fault for getting me mad." He grabs me and kissed me.

"Fine Maka, I love you." I hug him.

"But..." I pull away.

"What?"

"Shouldn't we resolve this with your dad?"

"Soul, we've been dating for about 24 hours, why now?" He smiles.

"Cause I know that we'll be together for a while, maybe not permanent but a long time." I giggle.

"This isn't Twilight, no true love forever."

"Don't know what the future will bring, hey maybe you'll get tits." I push him.

"You're a perverted ass!" He began to laugh.

"I know but you love me, you said it two minutes ago!"

"Shut it Soul Eater!" He got closer.

"No you stay away from me!"

"I want another kiss though."

"No way ya asshole!" He grabs me.

"Are you being difficult?"

"Perhaps." He chuckles a bit.

"Just one?"

"No."

"Two?"

"Dammit Soul, like making the number go higher won't make a difference!"

"...one?" What a smart ass.

"Will it shut you up?"

"Maybe." I smile and kiss him, I tried to pull away but he kept his hand on my head, I fell for his little trick. I force myself away.

"You are a fucking jerk!"

"Love ya too Maka." He got up from the couch.

"Soul where are you going?"

"Come on Maka." I stare at him.

"No I am not going back."

"Yes you are."

"Nothing will get resolved!"

"Maybe something will."

"Even if Papa says no will still be together."

"Yeah but I want him to know that now come on." I laugh.

"Okay I'm coming." I got up and started walking to my place.

* * *

><p>"No that's the big dipper." I look at Soul.<p>

"Are you an idiot Soul, that is the big dipper,over there." I point up at the big dipper.

"I think that's the little dipper Maka."

"No trust me that's the big dipper, see right there."

"I see the little dipper."

"That's not little." This walk back got us so bored.

"Where's the Libera, or something."

"It's pronounced Libra, the scales, and that one isn't out at this time."

"Leo?"

"Not out."

"Anything besides the little dipper?"

"That is the big dipper!" I look around for any stars.

"I don't see anything else. Little dipper over there."

"Really?" We stop, I kept pointing at the little dipper, but Soul wasn't seeing it. Soul looks at me then pulls me into an ally.

"What is your deal?" He hushed me.

"I heard someone coming."

"Muggers?"

"I think."

"Why are you so worried then?" He looks out. Nobody.

"We can go now." We walk back out, I look around, and saw something move. A woman walks out.

"Hey... Gem?" It was her, long dark hair and bright outfit. She smiles.

"I had a feeling you would be out here Maka Chan." Huh?

"Sorry Maka, but it is my duty to eliminate you." ... What?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay lets get the greeting out of the way, Merry merry Christmas. This month has been busy, so if you have been a little annoyed about me not posting fast enough but FUCK! My brother had to go to Iowa City Hospital and I had to stay with my Grandparents, they don't have internet, I went to go bake with my other Grandma and again, no internet. Had to get my little bratty 7 year old sister a gift, Sonic and the secret rings or whatever, so this month has been busy so hate me and my damn story but I can't help that they don't have internet. <strong>

**Maka: Jeez Jadyn, calm down.  
><strong>

**Well tell the readers to please be patient, I'm working as fast as I can.  
><strong>

**Tsubaki: Please wait for her story, it isn't going to get done over night.  
><strong>

**Thank you. Okay, so in the review tell me what ya got for Christmas, I wanna know.  
><strong>

**Maka: Well see ya and Merry Christmas.  
><strong>

***Soul takes cookie and fudge*  
><strong>

**Hey put that down! Uh... SEE YA!  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The final fight  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I stood there, my mind asking a hundred questions. Gem smiled, I don't know what to say, I felt like crying.<p>

"What?"

"My job is to eliminate you, I don't like repeating myself." Soul glares.

"Then quit repeating and start talking!" Gem gives a wicked smile.

"Maka, though young you are very powerful. Having the potential to make a death scythe, like your father." She walks closer. I walk back alittle. What is happening? What's going on? Why is she saying this? Will I die? Or am I dreaming? I grab Soul's sleeve. Gem giggles.

"Funny how things work out. Last time I checked you two weren't so close. Well not THAT close." I cover my eyes, am I going to cry?

"Well I wasn't expecting this, my plan was to have you all alone, but..." She runs up and slaps me, I stumble back.

"YOU HAD TO BE WITH YOUR DAMN WEAPON!" She started running at me again.

"You are a threat to our kind yet you run away like a little wuss!" She jumps back, Soul tried to hit her.

"Heh what loyalty." Soul looks back at me. I shook my head, even for defence, we can't. She isn't on the list.

"Not going to change... wow easier than I thought." She spreads her hands out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Get ready for the grand finale!" She started glowing.

"After all the shit I had to go through, tonight Maka Albarn DIES!" What is this feeling, her soul... I never felt Gem's soul before... WAIT!

"Prepare yourself, I am..." Her outfit changes, a strapless top with a zigzag pattern above her belly and a skirt that goes down to her knees. Her wrists were covered and she wore high heels, she waves her hand at the top of her head, which a hat appeared.

"Dark Diamond Witch, Gem Lozenge!" Her soul, I-I could... hehe. I fell to the ground. It's huge, she's strong, magic... everywhere. Soul looks at me.

"RUBY STRIKE!" I got hit with a strong magic spell.

"MAKA!" I felt Soul next to me.

"Maka you okay?" I cough up blood.

"Damn, Soul... change." He transforms into a scythe. I look at Gem.

"Oh my feeling brave aren't we?" I ran up at her, she made a magic shield that was shaped like a diamond. She pushed me back.

"Do you really think a pathetic move like that would kill me, for a kishin, possibly, but for a witch? HA you have a lot to learn." She jumps in the air.

"Maka it's a simple aerial attack, when ready spin me." I nod.

"LAPIS ATTACK!" I waited for her aerial attack. Out of nowhere the ground began to shake. A giant stone appeared from the ground and about toppled over on me, I crawled away, some rock hit my leg, I yelp in pain.

"Oh you're still alive?" I tried to push the rock off my leg.

"MAKA MOVE!"

"I CAN'T!" I look at Soul. He mumbles.

"Shit." Gem floats down.

"Hold still now." I kept on pushing at the rock. Damn damn damn, get off my leg!

"Moonstone." A large diamond hit me , the large stone was crushing me, I was stuck, I will soon die.

"MAKA!" I felt Soul break the stone, hearing the scraping noise, between the rock and the blade. The rock was off my leg.

"Maka, Maka wake up. Come on dammit wake up!" I open my eyes a bit...

"Gem... ?" Soul looks up at Gem.

"Aw just getting to the good part." Soul sat me up.

"Your leg?" Soul grabs my leg, I flinch.

"Soul I think I broke my leg." I stood but fell, shit! I look at Soul.

"Change back into a scythe!" "Wait... are you insane?" I smile.

"I thought you knew me better." Soul sighs and changes into a scythe. I stuck him into the ground, slowly I stood up and leaned against him.

"Ready?" Gem smirks. We stare at eachother for a long time, her eyes glowed like gemstones.

"Emerald impact." Emeralds, or stones, started flying at me. I grab Soul out of the ground and started spinning him.

"Why do you keep fighting Maka, you're weak and injured." I stayed in one spot, if I try to walk I'll fall over and die. She sent more stones at me. I jumped out of the way and landed on one foot. ...ow ow ow ow! I look at Soul.

"How are we going to attack her, she's not going to come any closer." Soul changes and grabs me.

"You're going to hate me for this!" He picks me up and runs straight to Gem. We got close enough.

"What are you idiots doing?"

"NOW SOUL!" Soul changes and I swing the blade around her and shot her in the air. I brought her back down hard. I landed on one foot again. That really hurts! Gem got up, she was scratched, but that didn't stop her from attacking us.

"Maka we have to run!"

"And what let her kill me later? No thanks!" I used Soul to block her magic attacks.

"Ruby, emerald, sapphire, topaz, diamond." She was ruthless, but what would you expect Maka she is a witch, focus!

"Soul I need to do an aerial attack."

"I can't jump that high Maka, I don't have lower body strength like you!" Fuck.

"Soul, we have to try something." I kept blocking attacks.

"Can you change when I'm a distance away?"

"Have no idea." I look at Gem.

"Throw me."

"Wha-?"

"Now Soul." Soul changes back and picks me up.

"Now as soon as you throw me, change back."

"Yeah yeah." Gem looks down at us.

"What's this?" Gem cocks her head. Soul threw me and changed, about slipped out of my hands, but I caught him just before we saw Gem.

"I GOT YOU NOW!"

"Think again." Her hands moved in front of her.

"Stabbing diamond." A diamond hit my shoulder, I swung Soul and cut her hip before I fell, I landed on my back.

"Geh." I stuck Soul in the ground again. Slowly I got up. Gem floats down and walks over to me. She lightly places her hand on my head.

"Now you fall." She pushes me and I fell.

"Now, it's over!" She started using magic, jewels formed in her hand. I glare at her.

"No, I will NOT die today!" I swung my legs around and tripped her, she fell. I got up, slowly and swung Soul around. I dug the blade in into her chest straight at her heart and soul. She began to scream in agony. I got Soul out of Gem, he changes back.

"Now it's over, I win." I about fell, Soul had to help me up. Gem glares at me, she tries to speak but her mouth is covered in blood. Soul spoke up.

"So we're finally getting a witches soul, one step closer." I nod, Gem clears her mouth.

"You know Maka, you are lucky." I was confused.

"You are a strong meister, you have good friends and a strong weapon. But what if I took that all away." I glare.

"What are you talking about?" She smiles. "Before I die, I cast one more spell." She waves her hand back and forth.

"Time." She casts the spell. Everything started changing, what's happening?

* * *

><p>I look around, I walk around, where is it? The silence was broken, music began to play. I walk through into the room where the music came from. A boy was playing the piano, wait that's the boy, who threatened to kill me. What should I do, something tells me to go closer. I moved closer, quietly I listen to the song. He was getting so into the song. I walk closer and spoke.<p>

"Hey." He turns his head.

"How long were you standing here?"

"Not that long, but long enough. Does that make any sense?" He shook his head.

"That sounds … stupid." I look at the side. He was right, that sounded stupid. I sway from side to side.

"Um... can I sit down?" He doesn't even look at me.

"Sure, nothings stopping you." I sat next to him on the bench. I listen to the song, every emotion, sadness the one that hides and alone, the one who cries for someone.

"This song." He looks at me, probably waiting for me to leave.

"I don't really understand it, but I like it." I smile.

"What's your name?" He looks at me like, are you serious?

"My name is Soul Eater, I am now introducing myself to Maka Albarn."

"That's me." He kept playing away.

"Hey Soul, why are you not collecting souls with your partner." He stops playing.

"I don't have a partner to make me into a death scythe, but eh I'm cool with it."

"You're a weapon?"

"Yeah why?" I grin.

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking?"

"Yep!" I stood up.

"Let me be your partner!" He smiles.

"You sure about this Maka?" I held my hand out.

"Will you let me be your meister Soul?" He looks at my hand then sighs.

"You got a deal Maka." Now my alone feeling is gone, I'm glad I met Soul, but now what will happen? Guess I just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR! <strong>

**Maka: So now you have been on fanfic for a whole year.  
><strong>

**Ah... no in Feb. It'll be a full year hehe  
><strong>

**Well guess I should thank you, all of you fans for supporting and faving Why do I Love You. Now I guess I say good bye.  
><strong>

**Liz: Awww that can't be!  
><strong>

**Uh...  
><strong>

**All: Jadyn. What are you hiding? **

**Nothing  
><strong>

***gun to the head*  
><strong>

**OKAY OKAY I'M MAKING ANOTHER STORY! Check out my profile soon Kay?  
><strong>


End file.
